Alone
by PoppyMax97
Summary: "Carl they need her- We need her- I need her and you need her too. She needs us, she needs you, and she needs me. She can't be alone again, got it?" Rick said looking at Carl with a serious face "Got it"
1. 1

/untitled_31/set?id=138598230  
I was running. There was six infected chasing me. I could take four but six no way. I looked behind me while I was still running they were far behind me, but then I run into someone or thing. I looked to see who it was and I was face-to-face with a boy, he was wearing a sheriff's hath, he had brown shaggy hair that almost covered his eyes, _I have to admit he's pretty cute_. We stared at each other but the suddenly he pushed me to the ground, making my bag fall to the ground.  
"Ahh." I said. I fell on my back. I looked at him.  
"What the hell?!" He pointed his gun at me. _Oh fuck that, I don't care if he's cute, he's an asshole, he is now on the list of people I hate and it's a pretty short list._  
The infected were getting closer so I got up and took out six of my throwing knifes and throw them at the infected, I got them right in the head. I went over to the dead infected and got my throwing knifes.  
"Put your knifes down." The boy said still pointing his gun at me. I just stared at like are-you-serious look. So I put them back in my pouch. We just stared at each other with hated in our eyes.  
"You didn't have to push me!" I said to him.  
"Well, you were the one who ran into me!" He said back to me.  
"Now, put your weapons on the ground." He said still staring at me.  
I rolled my eyes. "Nah I'm good."  
"You better do what the boy says." Someone said behind me. I saw the boy smirk. I turned to face the person who spoke to me. It was a man holding a gun to my head. But it didn't phase me, I just stared at him with a blank expression.  
"I've had my fair share of untrustworthy people, I think I shouldn't do what THE BOY says." I said standing my ground.  
"I mean who cares if I die it not gonna make a difference, I'm not trying to sound emo or anything but you know living in this world, you're going to be killed sooner or later, rather it be a person or an infected, everyone is just waiting for their moment and well this is my moment." I waited for a gunshot but the man just stared at me in disbelief.  
"I have three questions for you." He said to me.  
"Uhh, okay then?" I give him a confused look.  
"How many walkers have you killed?"  
"Walkers?" I asked.  
"Yes, walkers. Those things that you killed." He pointed at the dead infected I killed.  
"Mmm, about 100 and something I think. I don't know, I don't keep track." I said and he nodded.  
"How many people have you killed?" He asked. So I started counting with my finger.  
"Okay, her, her, him, him, oh and HIM ugh. Uhh, so about five people." I smiled.  
"Why?"  
"Well, because four of them asked me to and well the other one was going to rape, so yeah." I said still smiling. The man looked at me with sympathy. _He needs to stop._  
"Umm, we have a camp and-" the man was cut off by shaggy boy. _That's his new nickname._  
"Dad! What are you doing? We don't even knew her name! You're going to let her come with us? What if she tries to hurt Judith?" Shaggy boy said. _Judith?_  
"Carl, you don't know that." He said to... Carl?  
"Neither do you!" He yelled.  
"Uhh okay, I'm gonna going to go now." I said grabbing my bag off the ground and heading off to the direction I came from.  
"No, wait!" The man said so I stop.  
"What's your name?" He asked me.  
"Fatima Larios." I said.  
"I'm Rick Grimes and this is my son Carl." He said.  
"It's very nice to meet you Rick, I couldn't say the same for Carl over there." I said and he rolled eyes, I smirked.  
"Listen, Fatima, are you alone?" Rick asked.  
"Yes." I nodded but I had a blank expression.  
"How long have you been alone?" He asked more. _Gosh is he the king of asking? Ugh I'm so childish!_  
"Uhh, let's see... For about 10 months I guess."  
"Well like I was saying, we have a camp not to far from here and I was wondering if you wanted to come and stay with us?" He said.  
"For how long?" I asked.  
"For as long as you want, but I doubt our people would want you to leave." He said smiling.  
"Why is that?" I asked with a confused expression.  
"Well you're funny an-" Carl cut him off again.  
"Yeah, funny looking." Carl said smirking. I gave him the most deadly glare I have ever given. _Ugh god I hate him._  
"Carl, stop, be nice. Anyways our people need someone like you." He said ignoring Carl as he rolled his eyes.  
"Why do they need someone like me?" I asked.  
"Yeah, we have Judith, dad. We-They don't need her." Carl said reassuring his dad.  
"Carl, stop talking. So, Fatima, what do you say?" Rick said.  
"Hmm, it seems like Carl doesn't want me there... So I would love to stay at your camp!" I smirked at Carl and he rolled his eyes.  
"Alright then, let's go." He started walking, I followed him and Carl followed behind me.  
"So how did you get your hair like that?" Rick asked me. My hair had blonde at the bottom but it was a dark blonde.  
"Uhh, well, a couple months back I found some hair dye and bleach and it use to be blue but it dyed out." I said walking beside Rick.  
"Why blue?" Carl was suddenly beside me.  
"Because I like blue." I said with a are-you-stupid look at Carl.  
"Does it even matter if you have a favorite color anymore? Like you said the world has ended." Carl said.  
"Well, no, it doesn't matter, but just because the world has ended doesn't mean I can't stop liking the things I like." I said.  
"You, my dear, speak wise word." Rick said smiling.  
"Yeah, I guess so." I said smiling back.  
"How old are you anyways?" Rick asked.  
"14 but I'm turning 15 soon." I said causally. I've been keeping track of the months and days since the outbreak has started.  
"Oh wow Carl is turning 14 soon too." Rick said looking at Carl then back at me.  
"That's cool." I said looking straight ahead. Then I saw something in the distance. _A fence?_  
"Is that is fence?" I asked them.  
"Yup and that's our camp." Rick said.  
"You guys live behind a fence?" I said looking at Rick.  
"Well, kind of." he said looking forward. I looked forward and there was a prison behind the fence!  
"You guy live in a prison?!" I stopped in my tracks and they stopped too.  
"Yeah, is that a problem?" Carl questioned me.  
"... That's so cool! Did you see infected inmates?" I asked them.  
"Haha, yeah we saw some 'infected' inmates." Rick said smiling at me. He started walking to the gate and I followed behind Carl. A woman with short brown hair opened the gate, she smiled at me and closed the gates before the infected got in.  
"Hi, what's your name?" She said running over to me.  
"I'm Fatima." I smiled at her.  
"I'm Maggie, it's nice to meet you." She said smiling back. She really pretty.  
"It's nice to meet you too!" I said as Rick lead me into the prison. When I got inside there was a couple of people.  
"Everyone, listen up, we have a new member." Rick said and the people looked looked at me.  
"This is Fatima, Fatima this is Glenn," He pointed at the Asian guy.  
"Hi." Glenn said smiling.  
"Hershel," He pointed at the old man, he was in crunches.  
"Hello, dear." Hershel said.  
"That's Daryl," He pointed at the man who was cleaning his crossbow, a least I think it's his crossbow.  
"Do you know how to shoot?" Daryl asked me.  
"Heck yeah I do!" I said to him and he smirked.  
"That's Axel and Oscar." He pointed at the white and black men in prisoner suit.  
"Sorry I was getting Judith her milk." A blonde girl said. She was holding a baby. I gasped.  
"Oh my god is that a baby?!" I went over to her and the baby.  
"No, it's a turtle?" Carl said in a sarcastic tone. I rolled my eyes and looked at the baby and then the girl she smiled at me.  
"Sorry I just haven't seen a baby in like forever!" I said to her.  
"That's okay." she smiled at me some more.  
"I'm Fatima by the way." I said to her.  
"I'm Beth and this is Judith." She said. _Judith? Wait a minute._  
"Wait, this is Judith." I looked at Carl and back at Beth and she nodded.  
"Are you serious, I would never hurt a baby! That is just not human!" I said looking back at Carl and he glared at me.  
"Do you want to hold her?" Beth asked.  
"Oh no way I feel like I might drop her." I said moving back a little.  
"You won't, here." She said handing me Judith. So I took her, she was so light. I smiled at her.  
"I haven't seen a baby in so long." I said looking at her then handed her back to Beth.  
"How good are you of a shooter?" Daryl asked me.  
"I am a great shooter!" I said to him.  
"Well, why don't you show me?" He said getting up.  
"Yeah, sure why n-" I was cut off by Rick.  
"First, you should rest. You've been alone for a long time, so Carl, go show Fatima to her cell." Rick said to Carl, Daryl sat back down. Carl hesitated then went to the jail cells and I followed him. He lead me to the cells.  
"So you can have one of these cells." He said pointing to the one that didn't have curtains. So I picked the one that was upstairs. He handed me a dark blue curtain.  
"What's this for?" I asked him.  
"To cover your cell, duh." He said.  
"Do you have other colors?" I asked him.  
"What, I thought you like that color." He said looking away, I stared at him with a confused expression.  
"W-" He cut me off.  
"You can put your stuff away, now." He said walking back to the group. _He is so bipolar_. I started putting my stuff on the bed, I looked at the windows, they were high up. It was already dark. So I took off my shoes and went to bed.  
The next morning I woke up to the sound of knocking. I opened my eyes to see Glenn standing there standing there.  
"Hey." He said smiling at me.  
"Hi, Glenn." I said smiling and getting up.  
"So Maggie and I are going for a run, and since you're new, I thought we should get to know each other. And well, do you want to come with us?" Glenn said.  
"Ohhhh yesss." I said excitedly.  
"But before that, breakfast time." He said walking away. So I put on my shoes and followed him. I saw everyone there but Rick.  
"Hi everyone." I said to them. They all said 'Hi' or 'Morning' except Carl, he just continued eating a oatmeal. I sat down between Maggie and Beth, they smiled at me and I smiled back.  
"Uhh, so where's Rick?" I asked them. But before anyone could answer, Rick came walking in from another gate.  
"Everybody, okay?" He said closing the gate.  
"Yeah, we are" Maggie said, everyone stopped eating. _Okay, is there something I'm missing here?_  
"What about you?" Hershel asked.  
"I cleared out the boiler block." He said looking at Hershel then at Carl.  
"How many were there?" Daryl asked.  
"I don't know, a dozen, two dozen. I have to get back. Just wanted to check on Carl." Rick said patting Carl on the back. Everyone looked a little concerned. Glenn got up.  
"Rick we can handle taking out the body's, okay, you don't have to." Glenn said.  
"No, I do." He said walking over to Daryl. _What is going on here?_  
"Everyone have a gun and a knife?" He said Daryl.  
"Yeah, running low on ammo, though." Daryl said.  
"Maggie and I were planning to making a run his afternoon, Fatima is coming with us." Glenn said and Rick looked at me with a are-you-okay-with-this look, so I nodded reassuring him.  
"Found a phone book with some places we can hit, look for bullets and formula." Glenn said and Rick looked back at Glenn.  
"We cleared out the generator room," Daryl said and Rick looked at him.  
"Axel's there trying to fix it, in case of emergency. We're gonna sweep the lower levels as well." Daryl said and Rick started walking but the the gate.  
"Good. Good." He said opening the gate.  
"Rick!" Daryl yelled but Rick closed the gate ignoring him. Then they started eating again.  
"Uhh, what's wrong with Rick?" I asked, Carl looked at me them back at his food.  
"He's grieving." Hershel said, after that I didn't ask why, because I already knew the answer, someone close to him must of died. Daryl got up and told me to follow him, so I did. We went outside to the gate below. There was infected growling at me and putting there fingers throw.  
"Show me how you shoot." He said.  
"Right now?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I want to see if you can handle yourself." He said and I laughed.  
"Daryl, I've been alone for several months. I think I can handle myself just fine." I said laughing.  
"Okay, then you have no problem shooting them in the head, right?" He asked.  
"Nope. No problem at all." I said taking out my gun. I shot five in the head and stopped to look at Daryl, he smiled at me.  
"Man you got good aim, kid." He said ruffling my hair and we walked back the to prison. I saw Glenn and Maggie putting some stuff in the car.  
"Are you ready to go, kiddo?" Glenn asked me.  
"Yup, I'm ready." I said walking over to them.  
"She's got good aim." Daryl said walking back into the prison. I laughed.  
We all got in the car and Glenn started driving down the road. They were talking to each other, I was looking at the trees. _Man, even if the world has gone to shit, it's still beautiful._ We pulled up to a store. We got out, I got my gun out and looked around searching for uhh what do they call them? Ah! Walkers, that's right!  
"It looks pretty clear out here." I said walking back to Glenn and Maggie, Glenn was getting out a bag from the car.  
"Alright, let's check it out." Glenn said walking to the store but Maggie stopped him.  
"Wait." Maggie said getting closer to Glenn. They kissed. _That's cute!_  
"Get a room you two." I said laughing, they laughed as well. We walked to the store and Glenn grabbed something to cut the chain with. He opened the door and bird flew out and we ducked. I laughed and walked inside with Glenn while Maggie stayed and shine some light for us.  
"Glenn, Fatima, get that duck." Maggie said.  
"What?" Glenn asked.  
"Get that duck." She said again.  
"Haha, you serious?" I asked laughing a little.  
"Yeah. A kid growing up in a prison could use some toys." She said, Glenn grabbed the duck and put it in his bag. I went farther into the store, I found some canned noodles. _Yes jackpot!_ Glenn went over to Maggie and they started putting some of the things back in the car. They were talking and I was still searching for food.  
"And where is it y'all good people coming home?!" I heard someone yell.

 **So uh yeah leave a comment and uhh favorite it. I mean if you want to. It's okay if you don't, I'll uhh understand. But anyways thank for reading my story ~ Poppy**


	2. 2

I went over to the door but Maggie put her hand up slightly which made me stop. _Is she telling me to stay hidden?_ I heard Glenn say a name but I couldn't hear what he said.  
"Whoa, haha, woow!" I heard something drop on the fall.  
"Hey, back the hell up!" Maggie yelled.  
"Whoa, okay. Okay, honey. Jesus!" He said.  
"You made it." Glenn said. _Wait does he know that man?_  
"Can you tell me, is my brother alive?" The man asked. _He's brother? So they do know each other!_  
"Huh?" The man asked.  
"Yeah." Glenn said.  
"Hey, you take me to him and I'll call it even on everything that happened up there in Atlanta. No hard feelings. Huh?" He said, _Atlanta?_ Glenn nor Maggie said anything.  
"Haha, you like that? Yeah. Well, I found myself a medical supply warehouse. Fixed it up myself. Pretty cool, huh?" He said.  
"We'll tell Daryl you're here and he'll come out to meet you." Glenn said. _Wait is Daryl his brother?!_  
"Hold up here!" He said.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Glenn sounded uneasy.  
"Hold up. The fact we found each other is a miracle. Come on now, you can trust me." He said.  
"You trust us." Glenn sounded angry now.  
"You stay here." Glenn said. I heard the man chuckle. Then suddenly I heard the man yell and shoot some glass I think. I was about to ran out and shoot him but I saw Glenn looking at me and shaking his head no. _What are you serious, Glenn come on!_  
"Eh, hold up buddy, hold up." The man said.  
"Let go of her. Let go of her!" Glenn yelled angrily. _Does he have Maggie?!_ I held my gun tighter. _Ughhh what should I do? Should I run out there and shoot the man? Ugh but I don't know where he is! And clearly Maggie and Glenn don't want me to come out. But I don't want them to get hurt! And this man is Daryl's brother and he wants to hurt them! Why?! What I should do? What I should do?!_  
"Put the gun in the car right now. Put it in the car, son." The man said. _Shoot him Glenn!_ I careful walked over to the door and peck out and saw Glenn behind the car and he had his gun out. I couldn't see the man and I also couldn't see Maggie. I saw Glenn put the gun in the car.  
"There you go, now we're gonna go for a little drive." The man said.  
"We're not going back to our camp." Glenn said.  
"Oh no, we're going somewhere else." He got up so I move back out of they're sight.  
"Get in the car, Glenn! You're driving!" He yelled.  
"Don't! Okay.." I heard the car door slam and open.  
"That's it." I heard them get in and drive off. I waited a second and got out but I saw a woman coming out she didn't see me yet cause she was looking at the car. I took my gun out pointed at her when she noticed me saw put her hands up in defense.  
"Are you with that man?!" I asked her, she shook her head no.  
"No, but I know where he's taking them." She said getting closer to me so I back up.  
"Then take me there." I said still pointing my gun at her.  
"No." She said putting her hands down.  
"What?! Why not?!" I yelled at her.  
"Because you're gonna need more people to fight. And plus you're a little girl I can't just let you fight them on your own." She said.  
"I can handle him and whoever he's bringing them to." I said giving her a serious look.  
"Well, yeah sure you can but the man who took your friend is working for a crazy man and he lives in a town." She said I started putting gun down slowly.  
"Okay. So what do we do?" I asked her, still having my guard up.  
"We go to your people-" I cut her off.  
"Whoa! No way! You could be working with him!" I yelled.  
"I'm not! I swear! I left that place as soon as I came. I even left my friend behind." She said looking down then back at me.  
"Why did you leave her behind?" I asked her.  
"Cause she would to stay, I tried to warn her about the things they were doing but she didn't believe me and so she stayed there." She said.  
"So she and my friends aren't safe?" I asked.  
"No, they're not." She said in a serious tone.  
"Well then, follow me." I said grabbing the basket full of formula and turned around walking forward into the the woods, she suddenly appeared beside me.  
"I'm Michonne by the way." She said looking at me.  
"I'm Fatima" I said looking forward.  
"How old are you?" She asked me.  
"14, soon to be 15." I said.  
"Oh really when?" She asked looking forward.  
"Mmm, in 3 days actually." I said.  
"It's July 26th." I said making sure she knows what day it is.  
"You've been keep track of the days?" She asked.  
"And months, you just in case this blows over. But it probably won't." I said. Then I notice she was limping.  
"We're you bit?" I asked calmly.  
"No. It's a gunshot." She said.  
"Oh then, what's with all the blood on your shirt?" I asked her pointing at her shirt, that had blood on it.  
"Walkers blood. Speaking of blood in need to get some on you." She said causally. It took me a second to understand what she said.  
"What?!" I yelled.  
"You heard me." She said smirking.  
"But, that's gross." I said.  
"Yeah, I know." She said pointing out the fact that she's covered in it. We both laughed. We started looking for a walker, we found one eating a deer and Michonne stabbed it's head and it fall on the ground, then she cut the walker open.  
"Hey, give me the basket." She said putting her hand out.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Because you're putting that stuff on yourself." She said with a disgusted look.  
"What?! Ughh fine, can you chop off his arm, please." I asked.  
"What? Why?" She asked getting katana out.  
"So, I don't have get blood on my hands." I said looking at the dead walker.  
"Um, well okay." She said chopping off the arm from the walker.  
"Um, do you have a cloth or something?" I asked, I serious don't want to touch it's arm. She handed me a large rag, I used it to grab the arm and scoop up some of the blood with. Once my shirt was covered in blood, we kept moving toward the prison. There was a lot of walkers, some would look at me but they would just look back at the fence. We finally reach the fence and Rick was there he was looking at Michonne, I was behind. I don't think he noticed me yet, so I peek over Michonne and waved at Rick, he's eyes widen and then Michonne grabbed her wound but I guess the walker beside her noticed cause the walkers around her started coming closer. So, she handed me the basket and took out her katana and started killing them.  
"Rick, open up." I said to him in a calm voice.  
"Should we help them?" Carl asked holding on to the keys. Rick started going to the gate. Michonne was killing some but then she fall on the fall. There was two walkers over her so I dropped my basket and shot them, Rick open the gate and shot some walkers as well. Carl came over to me and grabbed to basket as I grabbed her bag, and we went over to Rick.  
"Is she bit?" Rick asked me.  
"No, it's a gunshot wound." I said, Rick carried her inside the gate, as Carl and I started running inside and up into the prison. When we got inside the prison, Carl opened the door as Beth and Hershel followed behind us.  
"Carl, get a blanket, Beth, water and a towel." Rick said struggling.  
"Here?" Carl asked Rick pulling out a blanket onto the floor. I went over to them.  
"She's not coming in the cell blocks." Rick said putting her down on the blanket. Beth came over handed Rick a bottle of ware and a towel.  
"All right. Thank you." Rick thanked Beth. Rick poured some water on her chest which made her wake up.  
"Hey, it's alright. Look at me. Who are you?" Rick asked and Michonne tried to reach for her katana but Rick pushed it out of her reach.  
"No. We're not going to hurt you unless you try something stupid first, all right?" Rick said holding her down, she looked at me, I nodded meaning it's-fine.  
"Rick" I heard Daryl say. We all looked at him as he walked in.  
"Who the hell is this?" He asked looking at her then back at Rick.  
"You wanna tell us your name?" Rick asked her. Should I tell them? Or should I let her tell them? She didn't say anything.  
"You wanna tell us your name?" He asked again. She just stared at him.  
"Y'all come on in here." Daryl said.  
"Everything alright?" Rick said getting up from the floor and looking at Daryl. _I'm surprised he hasn't asked me anything yet._ But I could feel Carl glaring at.  
"You're gonna wanna see this." Daryl said to Rick. Rick looked at us.  
"Go ahead. Carl, Fatima, get the stuff." He said. So I went to go get the bag and Carl got the basket. And we went inside the cell area. Rick grabbed her katana.  
"We'll keep this safe and sound. The doors are all locked you'll be safe here. And we can treat that." He pointed at her wound. She looked angry, I felt really bad.  
"I didn't ask for your help." She said in a angry tone.  
"Doesn't matter." Rick said walking into the cell area.  
"Can't let you leave." He said. Daryl closed and locked the gate. We all followed Daryl to a cell and everyone looked surprised, there was a woman with really short hair sitting on the bed. She smiled at Rick and they hugged.  
"Thank god. Thank god." Rick said stilling hugging the lady. She started hugging Hershel but stopped at Beth cause she saw the baby and then she looked at Rick and he looked and started crying a little and so she went over to Beth and Judith. I looked at Carl and he was holding back the tears. Then she looked at me.  
"Who are you?" She asked looking at me.  
"This is Fatima. She apart of the group now." Hershel said.  
"Well it's nice to meet you, Fatima. I'm Carol." She said smiling at me.  
"Like wise." I said smiling back.  
"Fatima?" Rick looked at me.  
"Yes, Rick?" I asked looking at him now. He started walking back to Michonne and so we followed. He opened to gate and walked over to Michonne.  
"We can tend to that wound for you, give you a little food and water, and then send you on your way. But you're gonna have to tell us why were you with Fatima and where are our people?" Rick asked her, she was sitting in the bench and holding a rag to her wound.  
"Rick, they were taken." I said to him. They all looked at me.  
"Taken? By who?" He asked me.  
"By-" Michonne cut me off.  
"By the same son of bitch who shot me." She said in a angry tone. They looked back at her expect Carl he kept staring at me. _Why does he kept staring at me?!_  
"Hey, these are our people. You tell us what happened now!" He said reaching for her wound and pressing it down. I went over to them.  
"Don't you ever touch me again!" She yelled at him. Daryl pointed his crossbow at her.  
"Better start talking. You're gonna have a much bigger problem than a gunshot wound." He said and she looked at him.  
"You find them yourself." She said. God she making this worse. Rick made Daryl put down his crossbow.  
"Wait! Guys!" I yelled making them look at me.  
"Please, tell them what you know." I pleaded with her.  
"... There's a town. Woodbury. About 75 survivors. I think they were taken there." She said looking at me and back at Rick.  
"A whole town?" Rick asked her.  
"It's run by this guy who calls himself the Governor- pretty boy, charming, Jim Jones type." She said. _Jim Jones? So he kind of looks like Elvis?_  
"He got muscle?" Daryl asked.  
"Paramilitary wannabes. They have armed sentries on every wall." Michonne said. _They have walls?!_  
"You know a way in?" Rick asked her.  
"The place is secure from walkers, but we could slip our way though." She said.  
"This is Hershel father of the girl who was taken." Rick pointed at Hershel.  
"He'll take are of that." He said walking over to me.  
"Did you see the man's face?" He asked me.  
"No..." I said looking down.  
"What did he sound like?" Daryl asked me.  
"Like a hillbilly. I think they knew him." I said. _Should I tell them? No there going to find out by themselves._  
"Maggie and Glenn told me to stay hidden." I said.  
"Well, I'm glad you listen to them." Rick said smiling at me, they started walking and I followed them to the stairs and they started talking about the situation.  
"How do you know we can trust her?" Oscar said.  
"This is Maggie and Glenn. Why are you guys even debating?" I asked them.  
"We ain't. I'll go after them" Daryl said.  
"Well, this place sounds pretty secure. You can't go alone."  
"I'll go." I said.  
"I'm in" Oscar said.  
"Alright then, let's pack up" Rick said so we started getting our stuff together in the car.  
"I got the flash bangs and I got the tear gas. You never know what you're gonna need." Daryl said putting the stuff in the back of the car and Oscar was putting his gun in there too. I was putting bullets in my gun. Then Carl came over with the bags and Daryl helped him.  
"Hey, don't you worry about your old man. I'm gonna keep my eye on him." Daryl said to Carl.  
Carl looked at me and I looked back at my bullets. _Hehe he's probably mad cause he can't come and I can._ He went over to Rick and they started talking. Once everyone was done I got in the car. Rick was in the drivers sit and Daryl was in the passengers sit. Michonne sat on the right side of me and Oscar sat on the left side. I was in the middle. He drove down the road. They didn't say anything the whole way, expect for Michonne, she telling Rick were to go. Rick stopped the car and said he have to go on foot now. So we got out the car and got some of are stuff.  
"Fatima, you stay behind me or Daryl, understand?" Rick asked with a serious look.  
"I understand but, Rick, I can handle myself you know that, right?" I said and he nodded  
"I know but, still." He said. Then we walked started walking into the woods. I walking behind Rick and Daryl.  
"You know, what you did for me, for my baby while I was..." Rick looked at me then looked forward.  
"Working things out- thank you." He said to Daryl.  
"It's what we do." Daryl said. _Working things out? What happened before I came here?_ Then suddenly we heard walkers.  
"Rick." said Daryl.  
"Get down!" Rick yelled quietly. Everyone got down.  
"Get in formation. No gunfire." He said getting ready to kill a walker. Then I got out my knife and killed one that was behind us.  
"There's to many of them." Daryl said holding out a knife.  
"This way." Rick said leading us to a path.  
"Through there. Come on." He said pointing at a little house. So, we ran inside there. Rick opened the door and let us in. Once we were all in Michonne closed the door. It smelled bad in here.  
"The smell, it's loud." Daryl said covering his nose. They started looking for the source of the smell, while I stayed with Michonne.  
"It's got to be a fox or what's left of one." Daryl said. I went over there to see what it was and there was a dead dog. I gasped.  
"Aww, no. That's just sad." I said going back to Michonne.  
"I guess Lessie went home." Daryl said going to a door. Then the walkers started banging on the front door, Rick called them over to him and he was shining his light on the bed. _There was someone on the bed!_ So we all go are weapons out. Rick took off the blanket from the person and he shot up.

 **So on to the next one, yes? Comment and favorite my story please and I know you still don't know many things about Fatima but soon, but soon... ~ Poppy**


	3. 3

"Ah! Who the hell are you?" The man asked holding a shotgun.  
"We don't mean any harm." Rick said trying to calm the man down.  
"Get outta my house!" The man yelled.  
"Okay, okay, okay. We will, but we can't right now." He said yelled quietly.  
"Now!" The man yelled.  
"Shut him up." Michonne said.  
"Get out right now!" The man yelled again stilling holding his gun up.  
"There are walkers outside." Rick said and the man looked around clearly not listening to what Rick was saying.  
"I'll call the cops!" The man yelled.  
"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun." Rick said putting his gun on the ground but the man just looked at him. _He's a cop?_  
"Don't do anything rash. Everything fine, alright let's just take this nice and slow, okay?" Rick said getting up.  
"Show me your badge." The man pulled the gun at Rick.  
"It's in my pocket. Now I'm just gonna reach down nice slow." Rick reach for his pocket but instead he grabbed the gun and it shot towards Daryl and I, so I ducked and Daryl moved out of the way. Rick wrestled with the man but he bit Rick and was going to open the door but Michonne took out her katana and stabbed him, we all stared at her in shock. Daryl went over to the door and looked through.  
"Remember the Alamo?" Daryl asked.  
"Help me with the door." Rick said and Daryl went over to Rick and helped pick up the man.  
"You got to be kidding me." Oscar said.  
"He's dead. Check the back." Rick said, Michonne opened the door. Rick and Daryl throw the body out. Oscar went to check the back.  
"It's clear." He said as Michonne closed the door and we got out of that place and run pass the walker that were now eating that man. It started getting dark. So we started walking quicker. When we finally got there we hid behind a car and there was about three people on the walls one was using the light and the other two were far from him. The one on the light left. Then Michonne stated leaving.  
"Hey! Hey!" Rick yelled quietly at her but she just kept going.  
"Damn it." Rick said going back toward us.  
"All right, we need to downsize." He said and Oscar give him the gun.  
"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all then buildings, not with all the guards there." Daryl said taking a gun. Then we heard a twig snap and we all turned around and pointed are our guns. It was Michonne. She mouthed something and pointed in a direction. We looked at each other and Rick nodded.  
"All right, let's go." Rick said following Michonne. She lead us to the back of a warehouse? And into a place with food and tables.  
"This is where you were held?" Rick asked her.  
"I was questioned." She said.  
"Any idea where they could be?" I asked her and Daryl went over the window and peeked through.  
"I thought you said there was a curfew." Daryl said Rick and I went over and I saw some people walking somewhere. _Where are they going?_  
"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." She said to Daryl.  
"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks. We gotta move." Rick said peeking out the window.  
"They could be in his apartment." She said. We looked at her.  
"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Daryl said. We walked over to her.  
"Then we'll look somewhere else." She said in angry tone.  
"You said you could help us." Rick said to her.  
"I'm doing what I can." She said looking at Rick. _Ughh they fight too much, it's giving me a headache._  
"Then where the hell are they." Oscar said.  
"Hey." Rick said to us meaning he wants to talk to us. So Daryl, Oscar and I followed him.  
"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Rick said.  
"But, Rick, she help us get here." I said to him.  
"Yes, but can we trust her?" Oscar said to me.  
"Oscar right, Fatima, she could be leading us in a trap." Rick said but before I could respond to that, there was a knock at the door. We all hid at the back.  
"I know you're here. I saw you moving from outside." I heard footsteps getting closer.  
"Alright, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here." He said getting closer to us and once he got close each Rick pushed him to the wall and held a gun to him.  
"Shut up. Get on your knees." Rick said pushing him on the ground.  
"Hands behind your back. Zip tie him." Rick said as Daryl ties him.  
"Where are our people?" Rick asked him.  
"I don't know. I don't know." He said shaking his head no. I was getting mad.  
"You are holding some of our people. Tell us where they are now!" I yelled quietly so the people outside wouldn't hear me.  
"I don't know." The man said looking at me.  
"Open your mouth." Rick said, the man opened his mouth and Rick put a sock in it. Then Daryl hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. And they pulled him to the back. Rick went to the door and we followed him, we heard gunshots. So Rick opened the door and he looked out first, then started walking out and we followed him. We went down into an alley which had a doorway and Rick opened it. It was a hallway, at the end Rick stopped which meant there was someone there. So we waited and once the person was gone Rick started slowly walking over there and stopped, they started coming this way so Daryl got out some tear gas and Rick got a flash bang, they went off and they run in. They grabbed Glenn and Maggie, and ran off leave those other people alone while they shoot. We ran outside, Rick was holding up Glenn so he wouldn't fall to the ground, we got inside a store or something and Glenn fall to the floor while Maggie tried to help him up a little.  
"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl said checking the back.  
"Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie asked looking at him, I looked around for Michonne, she was gone. _Ugh where did she go now?!_  
"How bad are you hurt?" Rick asked Glenn while Daryl came back to us.  
"I'll be alright." Glenn said. I looked at him and his face had blood on it and a bruise on his right eyes and he also didn't have a shirt on. He doesn't look 'alright.'  
"Where's Michonne?" I asked them.  
"Michonne?" Rick asked.  
"That woman?" I said.  
"She was right behind us." Rick said looking out the window and back at us.  
"Maybe she was spotted. Want me to go look for her?" Daryl asked Rick.  
"No. We got to get him out of here. She's on her own." Rick looking at me then getting up.  
"Daryl, this was Merle." Glenn said, while Maggie help him put on a shirt. Daryl looked at him. _So the guy that taken Glenn and Maggie was a guy named Merle. Woow, asshole._  
"It was. He did this." Glenn said.  
"You saw him?" Rick asked.  
"Face to face. He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn said.  
"S-so my brothers the governor?" Daryl asked him.  
"No, it's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something." Maggie said.  
"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl said he sound concerned.  
"He does now. Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out." Glenn said and Rick it to his level, since he was on the ground.  
"Don't. No need to apologize." Rick said to Glenn an then went over to the window.  
"They're gonna be looking for us." I said making Rick look at me, then at Glenn.  
"We have to get back. Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn and walked over to Glenn and helped him up  
"We got a car few miles, back." Rick said.  
"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." Daryl said.  
"Not now. We're in hostile territory." Rick said.  
"He's my brother, I ain't-" Rick cut him off.  
"Look at what he did! Look, we gotta to get out of here now." Rick said to Daryl.  
"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl said to Rick trying to convince him.  
"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?" Rick asked and we moved to the front door.  
"Yeah." Daryl said and Rick nodded.  
"Alright, ready?" He asked us we all nodded.  
"Okay, let's go. Grab the tear gas." Rick said and Daryl grabbed the can.  
"Ready? One, two, three." Rick opened the door and Daryl throw the tear gas outside. We waited a second.  
"Let's go." Rick said running out and we followed him. Then those people started shooting at us. I shot one in the head. We stated running to the wall. Rick told us to take cover. I kept shooting at some people, I hit some people. I took cover behind a wall with Oscar.  
"How many?!" Rick yelled.  
"I didn't see!" Oscar yelled back at him. I started reloading my gun.  
"Doesn't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move." Daryl said reloading his gun. He started looking in his bag.  
"Any grenades left?" Rick asked.  
"Uh-huh." Daryl responded to Rick.  
"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Rick said as Daryl got the grenades out. Maggie shot some bullets and so did I.  
"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl said handing Glenn an M16.  
"No, we gotta stay together." I said.  
"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you." Daryl said handing me an M16 as well.  
"Ready?" Daryl throw the grenade. I followed Maggie and Glenn while Oscar followed behind me. We went to the bus and Oscar got on first helping Glenn get on while Maggie and I shot some people. I heard Oscar scream and I looked over to him and saw him fall off the bus and on to the ground, Maggie and I went over to him, I covered her and she called for Rick. Maggie got up an shot him in the head. _Why would you do that?!_ She helped me up in the bus and I help her get on. Rick finally got on the bus. He call Daryl's name but he told him to go. I jump down from the bus and followed Rick. We went behind the car and waited for Daryl. Then Michonne came out and her face was bloody.  
"Where the hell were you?" Rick asked pulling his gun out. _Ugh here we go again._ I rolled my eyes.  
"Puts your hands up. Turn around." Rick said and she did what she was told to do. He grabbed her katana.  
"Get what you came for?" Rick asked her as she leaned on the wall behind her.  
"Where are the rest of your people?" She asked.  
"They got Oscar" Glenn said pointing his gun at her.  
"Daryl is missing. You didn't see him?" Maggie asked pointing her gun at her too. I didn't have my gun out.  
"If anything happens to him-" Michonne cut him off.  
"I brought you here to save them." She said to him.  
"Thanks for the help." Rick said.  
"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." She said.  
"She's right, Rick." I said and he looked at me.  
"Alright, fine. But you're going to take Glenn back." He said to Michonne, then looked at me.  
"And you're going with her." He said with a serious look.  
"Okay." I said. We started walking to the car it was pretty far. Michonne was helping Glenn while I looked around for walkers holding my gun in place. When we finally got to the car there was a least four walkers there. So, I took out my throwing knives and throw my knives at their heads.  
"Good shot, kid." Michonne said to me. I smiled and went over to the dead walker and got my knives back.  
"Well, I learned from the best."

 **Uh I guess the good parts are coming next chapter so stay tuned, kay? ~ Poppy**


	4. 4

"Ah! Who the hell are you?" The man asked holding a shotgun.  
"We don't mean any harm." Rick said trying to calm the man down.  
"Get outta my house!" The man yelled.  
"Okay, okay, okay. We will, but we can't right now." He said yelled quietly.  
"Now!" The man yelled.  
"Shut him up." Michonne said.  
"Get out right now!" The man yelled again stilling holding his gun up.  
"There are walkers outside." Rick said and the man looked around clearly not listening to what Rick was saying.  
"I'll call the cops!" The man yelled.  
"I am a cop. Now I need you to lower the gun." Rick said putting his gun on the ground but the man just looked at him. _He's a cop?_  
"Don't do anything rash. Everything fine, alright let's just take this nice and slow, okay?" Rick said getting up.  
"Show me your badge." The man pulled the gun at Rick.  
"It's in my pocket. Now I'm just gonna reach down nice slow." Rick reach for his pocket but instead he grabbed the gun and it shot towards Daryl and I, so I ducked and Daryl moved out of the way. Rick wrestled with the man but he bit Rick and was going to open the door but Michonne took out her katana and stabbed him, we all stared at her in shock. Daryl went over to the door and looked through.  
"Remember the Alamo?" Daryl asked.  
"Help me with the door." Rick said and Daryl went over to Rick and helped pick up the man.  
"You got to be kidding me." Oscar said.  
"He's dead. Check the back." Rick said, Michonne opened the door. Rick and Daryl throw the body out. Oscar went to check the back.  
"It's clear." He said as Michonne closed the door and we got out of that place and run pass the walker that were now eating that man. It started getting dark. So we started walking quicker. When we finally got there we hid behind a car and there was about three people on the walls one was using the light and the other two were far from him. The one on the light left. Then Michonne stated leaving.  
"Hey! Hey!" Rick yelled quietly at her but she just kept going.  
"Damn it." Rick said going back toward us.  
"All right, we need to downsize." He said and Oscar give him the gun.  
"Ain't no way we're gonna check in all then buildings, not with all the guards there." Daryl said taking a gun. Then we heard a twig snap and we all turned around and pointed are our guns. It was Michonne. She mouthed something and pointed in a direction. We looked at each other and Rick nodded.  
"All right, let's go." Rick said following Michonne. She lead us to the back of a warehouse? And into a place with food and tables.  
"This is where you were held?" Rick asked her.  
"I was questioned." She said.  
"Any idea where they could be?" I asked her and Daryl went over the window and peeked through.  
"I thought you said there was a curfew." Daryl said Rick and I went over and I saw some people walking somewhere. _Where are they going?_  
"The street is packed during the day. Those are stragglers." She said to Daryl.  
"If anyone comes in here, we're sitting ducks. We gotta move." Rick said peeking out the window.  
"They could be in his apartment." She said. We looked at her.  
"Yeah? What if they ain't?" Daryl said. We walked over to her.  
"Then we'll look somewhere else." She said in angry tone.  
"You said you could help us." Rick said to her.  
"I'm doing what I can." She said looking at Rick. _Ughh they fight too much, it's giving me a headache._  
"Then where the hell are they." Oscar said.  
"Hey." Rick said to us meaning he wants to talk to us. So Daryl, Oscar and I followed him.  
"If this goes south, we're cutting her loose." Rick said.  
"But, Rick, she help us get here." I said to him.  
"Yes, but can we trust her?" Oscar said to me.  
"Oscar right, Fatima, she could be leading us in a trap." Rick said but before I could respond to that, there was a knock at the door. We all hid at the back.  
"I know you're here. I saw you moving from outside." I heard footsteps getting closer.  
"Alright, now. You're not supposed to be in here and you know it. Who's in here." He said getting closer to us and once he got close each Rick pushed him to the wall and held a gun to him.  
"Shut up. Get on your knees." Rick said pushing him on the ground.  
"Hands behind your back. Zip tie him." Rick said as Daryl ties him.  
"Where are our people?" Rick asked him.  
"I don't know. I don't know." He said shaking his head no. I was getting mad.  
"You are holding some of our people. Tell us where they are now!" I yelled quietly so the people outside wouldn't hear me.  
"I don't know." The man said looking at me.  
"Open your mouth." Rick said, the man opened his mouth and Rick put a sock in it. Then Daryl hit him in the back of the head knocking him out. And they pulled him to the back. Rick went to the door and we followed him, we heard gunshots. So Rick opened the door and he looked out first, then started walking out and we followed him. We went down into an alley which had a doorway and Rick opened it. It was a hallway, at the end Rick stopped which meant there was someone there. So we waited and once the person was gone Rick started slowly walking over there and stopped, they started coming this way so Daryl got out some tear gas and Rick got a flash bang, they went off and they run in. They grabbed Glenn and Maggie, and ran off leave those other people alone while they shoot. We ran outside, Rick was holding up Glenn so he wouldn't fall to the ground, we got inside a store or something and Glenn fall to the floor while Maggie tried to help him up a little.  
"Ain't no way out back here." Daryl said checking the back.  
"Rick, how did you find us?" Maggie asked looking at him, I looked around for Michonne, she was gone. _Ugh where did she go now?!_  
"How bad are you hurt?" Rick asked Glenn while Daryl came back to us.  
"I'll be alright." Glenn said. I looked at him and his face had blood on it and a bruise on his right eyes and he also didn't have a shirt on. He doesn't look 'alright.'  
"Where's Michonne?" I asked them.  
"Michonne?" Rick asked.  
"That woman?" I said.  
"She was right behind us." Rick said looking out the window and back at us.  
"Maybe she was spotted. Want me to go look for her?" Daryl asked Rick.  
"No. We got to get him out of here. She's on her own." Rick looking at me then getting up.  
"Daryl, this was Merle." Glenn said, while Maggie help him put on a shirt. Daryl looked at him. _So the guy that taken Glenn and Maggie was a guy named Merle. Woow, asshole._  
"It was. He did this." Glenn said.  
"You saw him?" Rick asked.  
"Face to face. He threw a walker at me. He was gonna execute us." Glenn said.  
"S-so my brothers the governor?" Daryl asked him.  
"No, it's somebody else. Your brother's his lieutenant or something." Maggie said.  
"Does he know I'm still with you?" Daryl said he sound concerned.  
"He does now. Rick, I'm sorry. We told him where the prison was. We couldn't hold out." Glenn said and Rick it to his level, since he was on the ground.  
"Don't. No need to apologize." Rick said to Glenn an then went over to the window.  
"They're gonna be looking for us." I said making Rick look at me, then at Glenn.  
"We have to get back. Can you walk?" Rick asked Glenn and walked over to Glenn and helped him up  
"We got a car few miles, back." Rick said.  
"Hey, if Merle's around, I need to see him." Daryl said.  
"Not now. We're in hostile territory." Rick said.  
"He's my brother, I ain't-" Rick cut him off.  
"Look at what he did! Look, we gotta to get out of here now." Rick said to Daryl.  
"Maybe I can talk to him. Maybe I can work something out." Daryl said to Rick trying to convince him.  
"No, no, no. You're not thinking straight. Look, no matter what they say, they're hurt. Glenn can barely walk. How are we gonna make it out if we get overrun by walkers and this governor catches up to us? I need you. Are you with me?" Rick asked and we moved to the front door.  
"Yeah." Daryl said and Rick nodded.  
"Alright, ready?" He asked us we all nodded.  
"Okay, let's go. Grab the tear gas." Rick said and Daryl grabbed the can.  
"Ready? One, two, three." Rick opened the door and Daryl throw the tear gas outside. We waited a second.  
"Let's go." Rick said running out and we followed him. Then those people started shooting at us. I shot one in the head. We stated running to the wall. Rick told us to take cover. I kept shooting at some people, I hit some people. I took cover behind a wall with Oscar.  
"How many?!" Rick yelled.  
"I didn't see!" Oscar yelled back at him. I started reloading my gun.  
"Doesn't matter. There's gonna be more of them. We need to move." Daryl said reloading his gun. He started looking in his bag.  
"Any grenades left?" Rick asked.  
"Uh-huh." Daryl responded to Rick.  
"Get 'em ready. We gotta gun into the wall." Rick said as Daryl got the grenades out. Maggie shot some bullets and so did I.  
"You guys go ahead. I'm gonna lay down some cover fire." Daryl said handing Glenn an M16.  
"No, we gotta stay together." I said.  
"Too hairy. I'll be right behind you." Daryl said handing me an M16 as well.  
"Ready?" Daryl throw the grenade. I followed Maggie and Glenn while Oscar followed behind me. We went to the bus and Oscar got on first helping Glenn get on while Maggie and I shot some people. I heard Oscar scream and I looked over to him and saw him fall off the bus and on to the ground, Maggie and I went over to him, I covered her and she called for Rick. Maggie got up an shot him in the head. _Why would you do that?!_ She helped me up in the bus and I help her get on. Rick finally got on the bus. He call Daryl's name but he told him to go. I jump down from the bus and followed Rick. We went behind the car and waited for Daryl. Then Michonne came out and her face was bloody.  
"Where the hell were you?" Rick asked pulling his gun out. _Ugh here we go again._ I rolled my eyes.  
"Puts your hands up. Turn around." Rick said and she did what she was told to do. He grabbed her katana.  
"Get what you came for?" Rick asked her as she leaned on the wall behind her.  
"Where are the rest of your people?" She asked.  
"They got Oscar" Glenn said pointing his gun at her.  
"Daryl is missing. You didn't see him?" Maggie asked pointing her gun at her too. I didn't have my gun out.  
"If anything happens to him-" Michonne cut him off.  
"I brought you here to save them." She said to him.  
"Thanks for the help." Rick said.  
"You'll need help to get them back to the prison or to go back in there for Daryl. Either way, you need me." She said.  
"She's right, Rick." I said and he looked at me.  
"Alright, fine. But you're going to take Glenn back." He said to Michonne, then looked at me.  
"And you're going with her." He said with a serious look.  
"Okay." I said. We started walking to the car it was pretty far. Michonne was helping Glenn while I looked around for walkers holding my gun in place. When we finally got to the car there was a least four walkers there. So, I took out my throwing knives and throw my knives at their heads.  
"Good shot, kid." Michonne said to me. I smiled and went over to the dead walker and got my knives back.  
"Well, I learned from the best."

 **Uh I guess the good parts are coming next chapter so stay tuned, kay? ~ Poppy**


	5. 5

It's been a couple of days after what happened at Woodbury. Of course my birthday pass, I am now 15 years old. Michonne is the only one who knows, she said happy birthday to me and we spent the whole talking and hanging out with each other. I was walking down to the field over to Michonne. _I like her, she's nice to me. And she's pretty badass._  
"Hey, kid." She said getting out of the fallen bus.  
"Hi." I said to her.  
"So you wanna talk about it?" She asked and I give her a confused look.  
"What?" I said.  
"I saw so-" she stopped looked at something. I turned to see Rick walking over to the graves and then he ran outside the gates. I looked at Michonne and she looked at me, then we looked back at Rick he was going to the small bridge and he was touching someone but the thing is no one was there.  
"He's seeing things." Michonne said to me.  
"Yeah, I noticed that too." I said looking at Rick. Then Hershel came the field and went to Rick. So, I went back to the court yard. I sat on the bench.  
"Fatima?" I heard someone said behind me. _Ughhh, here we go._  
"What, do you want, Carl?" I said not facing him.  
"I wanted to say I'm-" I cut him off.  
I faced him and give him a blank expression.  
"You're forgiven. Now, you can go back to hating me." I said and turned back around.  
"What? You think I hate you?" He asked. He came over and sat next to me.  
"Well, yes. You didn't talking to me, you would just glare at me. And plus you were being a total jerk." I said looking at him. _Ughh his eyes! I'm a sucker for blue eyes._ I looked away.  
"Well, I admit was being a jerk, that because I was mad.." He said. I looked at him.  
"Mad? What were you mad about?" I asked him. He just stared at me. Then suddenly I heard a gunshot and saw Axel fall to the ground. Carl grabbed my arm and ran to a wall.  
"Oh my god." I said taking a breath. I looked at Axel. _Oh god he's dead!_  
"Fatima, are you okay?" Carl said to me.  
"I'm fine." I said getting out my gun and started shooting at them. Then suddenly it all stop, Maggie started running over to is and give us guns. There was a sniper on the watch tower, I took the sniper rifle and shot the man up there. Then there was truck coming and it slam into the fence but it didn't stop there it went to the field and stopped, then the back door opened and walkers came out. I looked at Carl in shock and he looked at with an angry expression. Then a truck came. _Isn't that our car?_ They started leaving and we went over to open the gate and started shooting the walkers. The person in the truck got Hershel and Michonne. It was Glenn. _When did he leave?_ Carl pulled me back into the courtyard as Glenn comes to the court yard. Maggie went over to Hershel and hugged him.  
"Is everyone okay?" Glenn asked as he went over to Maggie.  
"Axel's not" I said looking at Axel's body. They all looked at him with a sad expression. We looked at the field, it was filled with walkers. I saw Rick, Daryl and Merle running to us. Carl opened the gate and then closed quickly after they got in.  
"Carl, Fatima, are you two okay?" Rick asked us.  
"Yeah, we're okay, dad." Carl said looking at me, I looked at him.  
"Come on, everyone, let's go back inside." Rick said we followed him to the cell area.  
"Rick, we need to leave." Maggie said reloading her gun.  
"We're not leaving." Rick said.  
"We can't stay here." Hershel said sitting on the stair.  
"What if there's another sniper. A wood pallet won't stop one of those rounds." I said putting my gun in my backpack.  
"We can't even go outside." Beth said holding Judith.  
"Not in the daylight." Carol said.  
"Rick says we're not running. We're not running." Glenn said.  
"No, better to live like rats." Merle said from behind the cell area.  
"You got a better idea?" Rick asked him sarcastically.  
"Yeah, we should have slid out of here last night and lived to fight another day. But we lost that window, didn't we?" Merle said and we looked at him.  
"I'm sure he's got scouts on every road out of this place by now." Merle said.  
"We ain't scared of that prick." Daryl said from up top.  
"Y'all should be. That truck through the fence thing, that's just him ringing the doorbell. We might have some thick walls to hide behind, but he's got the guns and the numbers. And if he takes the high ground around this place, shoot, he could just starve us out if he wanted to." Merle said.  
"Let's put him in the other cell block." Maggie said playing with her bandana that she puts on her wrist.  
"No. He's got a point." Daryl said. _Well, it's Merle's fault!_  
"This is all you. You started this!" I yelled at Merle and he just smirked.  
"What's the difference whose fault it is? What do we do?" Beth said putting Judith down and coming down the stairs.  
"I say we should leave. Now Axel's dead." Hershel said and Rick looked at him.  
"We can't just sit here." Rick started walking away. Hershel got up.  
"Get back here!" Hershel yelled at Rick, he stopped and Hershel walked over to him.  
"You're slipping, Rick. We've all seen it. We understand why. But now is not the time. You once said this isn't a democracy. Now you have to own up to that. I put my family's life in your hands. So get your head clear and do something." Hershel said and Rick just looked at him and walked away.  
"I'll go talk to him." Carl said following Rick. I turned to them.  
"I'm sorry, Fatima. We're gonna do everything we can to keep you, Carl and Judith safe-" I cut Maggie off.  
"No. Carl and I can take care of ourselves. We have to keep Judith safe, we can't let them harm her." I said and they nodded. After a while Rick came back and told Maggie to keep watch. Carl grabbed my hand and made me follow him over to where Merle, Beth and Hershel were.  
"Uh, can I help you, Carl?" I asked him trying to set my hand free. _His hands are warm._  
"We're going to help Maggie keep watch." He said dragging me out into the courtyard and over to Maggie.  
"Hey, guys. What are you doing here." Maggie asked us.  
"Well, supposedly we're here to help you keep watch." I said glaring at Carl.  
"Oh, okay then." She said handing me a sniper rifle and Carl got binoculars. So, I went beside Maggie and Carl went to the fence behind Maggie and I. I looked though the scope and when I did I saw something strange. I looked at Maggie.  
"Maggie, look." I whispered pointing at the direction of the strange thing. I looked back though the scope and saw that is was a woman.  
"Andrea." She whispered looking at me then at Carl.  
"Get your dad and the others." Maggie said to Carl and Carl left to get them. After a minute Carl came back with them, but they hid behind the car. Merle yelled clear and they ran to the fence.  
"Are you alone?" Rick asked to Andrea?  
"Open the gate." She said holding a walker by the neck.  
"Are you alone?!" Rick asked again. She got to the gate.  
"Rick!" She yelled and Rick throw the keys at Daryl and he opened the gate. She quickly got in.  
"Hands up! Turn around now!" Rick said pushing her to the ground and searched her.  
"I asked if you were alone?" He said to her.  
"I am." She said putting her hands up. Rick took the bag off of her and throw on the ground.  
"Welcome back." Rick said as he grabs her arm and pulls her up. _So this is Andrea._ He took get inside and we followed him. She walked over to Carol and they hugged each other.  
"After you saved me, we though you were dead." Carol said. She looked at Hershel.  
"Hershel, oh my god." She said then she looked around.  
"I can't believe this. Where's Shane?" Andrea asked looking at Rick but he shook his head. _Who's Shane?_  
"And Lori?" She asked and they all looked down.  
"She had a girl. Lori didn't survive." Hershel said. _So Lori is Carl's mother._  
"Neither did T-Dog." Maggie said. _Who's T-Dog?_  
"I'm so sorry." She said. She looked at Carl.  
"Carl." She said with sympathy but he give her a deadly look. _Haha, he's never given me a look that. If looks can kill, Andrea would be dead._ She looked at Rick and started walking over to him but he backed away.  
"You all live here?" She asked.  
"Here and the cell block." Glenn said to her.  
"There?" She pointed at the cell area. Glenn nodded.  
"Well, can I go in?" She asked and started walking toward but Rick stopped her.  
"I won't allow that." Rick said standing I front of her.  
"I'm not an enemy, Rick." She said to him.  
"We had that field and courtyard until your boyfriend tore down the fence with a truck and shot us up." Rick said to her. _Ohh, so that's what Merle meant when he said- eww that's gross._  
"He said you fired first." She said. _That lying asshole!_  
"Well, he's lying." Rick said.  
"He killed an inmate who survived in here." Hershel said and she was now looking at him.  
"We liked him. He was one of us." Daryl said.  
"I didn't know anything about that. As soon as I found out, I came. I didn't even know you were in Woodbury until after the shoot-out." She said.  
"That was days ago." Glenn said.  
"I told you, I came as soon as I could." She said and turned to Michonne.  
"What have you told them?" She asked her.  
"Nothing." Michonne said.  
"I don't get it. I left Atlanta with you people and now I'm the odd man out?" She said. _She was in Atlanta with them?_  
"He almost killed Michonne and he would have killed us." Glenn said.  
"With his finger on the trigger." She said pointing at Merle. _True._  
"Isn't he the one who kidnapped you? Who beat you?" She asked Glenn. She sighed.  
"Look, I cannot excuse or explain what Philip has done. But I am here trying to bring is together. We have to work this out." She said. _Is Philip that Governor guy?_  
"There's nothing to work out. We're gonna kill him. I don't know how or when, but we will." Rick said.  
"We can settle this. There is room at Woodbury for all of you." She said looking at all of us. Merle chuckles.  
"You know better than that." Merle said.  
"What makes you think this man wants to negotiate? Did he say that?" I asked, she looked at me.  
"And who are you?" She asked with serious face. I was about to answer.  
"This is Fatima, she of us now." Hershel said. _I like him._  
"Well, no." She said to me.  
"Then why did you come here?" Rick asked her.  
"Because he's gearing up for war. The people are terrified. They see you as killers. They're training to attack." She said with an anger tone.  
"I'll tell you what. Next time you see Philip, you tell him I'm gonna take his other eye." Daryl said with a serious expression. _Michonne stabbed him in the eyes, haha._  
"We're taken too much shit for too long. He wants a war? He's got one." Glenn said, now he sound sound pissed.  
"Rick. If you don't sit down and try to work this out, I don't know what's gonna happen. He has a whole town." She said to him and then turned to us.  
"Look at you. You've lost so much already. You can't stand alone anymore." She said and Rick walked in front of her.  
"You want to make this right, get us inside." He said.  
"No." She shook her head.  
"Then we got nothing to talk about." Rick said walking away.  
"There are innocent people." She said but Rick walked into the cell area. She looked at us and then at Michonne.  
"Come on." Michonne said to Andrea and she followed her outside.  
"If we're going to war then, we need more weapons." Carl said.  
"But where?" I asked. Michonne and Andrea came back and she asked if she could see Judith. Rick said it was okay. So, she went over there.  
"Tomorrow. We leave." Rick said to Michonne.  
"Where?" Michonne asked.  
"To town- Our town." He said looking at Carl.  
"Well, can me and Fatima-" I cut him off.  
"Fatima and I." I corrected him. He give me a confused look and shrugged.  
"Can Fatima and I come with you guys?" Carl asked him. Rick looked at me like do-you-want-to-come look. I nodded.  
"Alright, you two can come." Rick smiled and Carl smiled back. Andrea came back with Carol and Judith.  
"Well, I'm leaving." She said walking outside, we followed her and Glenn went to go get a car for her. When he came back, he got out of the car.  
"Can you spare it?" She asked Rick.  
"Yeah." Rick said. She looked at all of us.  
"Well, take care." She said getting in the car.  
"Andrea." Rick said walking over to her and handing her a knife and a gun.  
"Be careful." Rick said.  
"You, too." She said and Rick back away from her and the car. She started the car and drove to the gate, Merle opened it for her, once she was out Merle closed. We watched her drive down the field. Once she was gone we went back inside. Rick told me to move my stuff in a cell at the bottom. So, I did, I got my stuff and put them there.  
"I guess we're neighbors." I heard Carl say. I turned to face him.  
"Yeah, I guess we are." I said smiling at him and he smiled back. We stared at each other.  
"Uh, so you want to keep watch with me?" He asked.  
"Yeah, sure." I said walking out of my new cell and grabbing a gun. We walked out of the prison and went to the wood pallets. We kept quiet because of the walkers that were there.  
"Do you want to be friends?" I heard Carl ask. I turned to him and smiled.  
"That would be awesome."

 **I will upload everyday. Sometimes twice if I feel like it lol. ~ Poppy**


	6. 6

"Fatima." I felt someone shake me.  
"Fatima, wake up." I opened my eyes to find Carl standing over me.  
"What?" I asked him.  
"Get ready, we're leaving in 20 minutes." Carl said walking out my cell. I sat up, put my boots and got my bullets ready and cleaned my knifes. I got up went to where everyone was.  
"Morning everyone." I said sitting next to Carl. And ate my oatmeal.  
"Morning." They all said.  
"How did you sleep?" Carl asked. _Uh, okay, this is weird._  
"I slept okay, I guess." I said to him.  
"Well, I guess that's okay? Haha." He laughed which made me laugh.  
"God, why don't you two get a room." Daryl said and everyone laughed even Rick.  
"We're leaving in two minutes, guys. So, get your stuff." Rick said. I got my stuff and went to car, Michonne and Carl were already there.  
"Two minutes has passed." I said leaning against the car. Finally Rick came with some bags and got in the car, we did too. Carl and I talked for a little. Then I looked at the trees we were passing by, it looked beautiful. I've always wanted to see this side of the world since before the outbreak and well, now I can and I'm loving it.  
"Hey!" I heard someone from outside. I turned to see a man on the side of the street waving his hand at us.  
"Hey! Slow down! Slow down! Slow- I'm begging you!" He yelled as we passed by him. Carl and I looked behind and see him fall on the ground. We looked at each other and then we looked forward. Minutes later we saw a road block so, Michonne drove around it, but stop because the car got stuck in and suddenly walker came out of no way and started attacking the car. So, Rick pulled down the window a little and took out his gun.  
"Cover your ears." Rick said and we all did what we were told. He shot one of the walker, then another, then another and eventually they were all dead. So we all got out and Rick started searching the luggage for something.  
"Yeah, this'll work." He said grabbed a rag and then getting some sticks.  
"Tell me when." Michonne said going inside the car. Carl was looking at a walker, I was about to something.  
"Hey." Rick said making us both look at him. I guess he want us to follow him. So we did, we went over to the front of the car.  
"Put something under the car like this with a little gravel and sticks. It gives you traction." Rick said bending down and getting some rocks and we bend down as well.  
"Wouldn't have to do it if she didn't get us stuck." Carl said getting some rocks too. I glared at him.  
"Carl, it's not like she didn't on purpose." I said to him. Rick walked over to the tire. Started putting the thing by the tire.  
"Why'd you let her come?" Carl asked him. _Cause he asked her?_  
"She took you to Woodbury and you said she just split on you. And Oscar died and you guys-" Rick cut him off.  
"It wasn't that simple. I asked her to come today." Rick said to Carl. _See, I told you. Plus, you were there when he asked her._  
"I didn't want to leave her at the prison if I wasn't there, not with Merle. That and we got common interests." He said fixing the sticks. _Common interests? So, like, you both want to kill the Governor?_  
"For right now, we have the same problems. So maybe we can work on them together." Rick said pushing the rocks into the rag.  
"Just for right now?" Carl asked  
"Yeah, just for right now." Rick said. _Nope. She is not leaving._  
"Hey! Help me!" We heard someone yell. It was the same guy as before. _He followed us?_ We got up and Rick bumped the car telling Michonne to go, so she did and it worked. She stopped and we got in the car and drove off. We got to a police station and Rick went to the locker room and we followed him.  
"I've never been inside of police station." I said walking beside Carl. He smiled at me.  
"I have. A bunch of times." He said and we both laughed. We got inside the gun room and it was empty, there was trash on ground and even a shoe but gun or bullets. Rick kicked the wall in anger.  
"Damn it!" He yelled. Michonne walked inside and picked up a bullet.  
"You got any other police stations in town?" She asked looking at the bullet and then at Rick.  
"I was the police here." Rick said. _Oh so he wasn't just saying that, so that man would put his gun down._  
"Me and a few other guys. Ain't a big town." He paused and started thinking something I guess.  
"There's other places to check. May not have as many guns as there were in here, but-" Michonne cut him off. She wasn't looking at him anymore.  
"We need as many guns as there were in here. Ammo, too." Michonne said  
"Yeah, we do. But right now I only got a line on a couple. There's a few places out on the main street- bars, a liquor store. Owners had a gun or two behind the counter that people didn't know about. I did. I signed the permits. They might still be there." Rick said, he looked at her.  
"Do you have a problem with that approach?" He asked her and she turned to him.  
"No, Rick. I don't have a problem." She said looking at him and handing him the bullet she found. He grabbed and Michonne walked out of there and we followed her.  
Once we got outside Rick told us to follow him and we walked pass a wall that was written on. It said "AWAY WITH YOU." Rick stopped to looked at it and then started walking again. I looked at Carl with a weird expression and he give me the same expression. We continued walking down the sidewalk. Then we saw burned walkers. We all stared at them but then started walking. We got to a place and well, it had traps everywhere, they were all for walkers of course but on the ground there was writing it said "TURN AROUND AND LIVE" but of course they ignored it and keep walking.  
"Looks like someone already made this theirs." Michonne said  
"Doesn't mean they found what we're looking for." Rick said ducking under a rope. Carl and I are too short to duck under the rope.  
"Couple of the places are just up ahead. Let's get in and get the hell out of here." He said ducking under another rope and this time Carl and I ducked under it as well.  
"There." Rick pointed at a store.  
"Tyrell's. A shotgun and two handguns. Licenses issued to Tyrell Debbs." Rick said but Carl stopped and pointed at the walker coming towards us. Michonne was going to go kill her but Rick stopped her.  
"Wait. She'll get caught." He said and the walker got stuck on the rope but somebody shot it. We looked to see a man on the roof. He wore a mask.  
"Hands!" He yelled at us but Rick, Carl and I ran over to the side and Rick put his hands up and so did we.  
"Now you drop what you got and you go. Your guns, your shoes, and that sword. All of it. 10 seconds." He yelled and started counting down the second we had left.  
"Run for the car now. Both of you." Rick whispered to us but he was looking at the man. We both looked at him.  
"Dad." Carl whispered  
"We need that rifle." I whispered to Rick  
"Nine, eight, seven," he kept counting  
"I think I can get up there." Michonne said to Rick.  
"Six..." He yelled  
"Carl, Fatima, go." Rick said and Carl grabbed my hand and ran behind a car. I heard Rick shoot his gun and the man shot back. I heard the shooting stop so Carl and I poked our heads and out the man was gone. Carl got his gun out.  
"What are you doing?" I asked him.  
"I'm going to help." Carl said and the shooting started up again.  
"Carl, your dad told us to run to the car." I said to him  
"Yeah, so what that doesn't matter. I'm helping." He said. I tried to stop Carl but he got up and shoot the man.  
"Carl!" I yelled to him. I saw the man go down. We went over to the man. Rick looked at Carl and then he looked at me.  
"You two okay?" Rick asked  
"Yeah, we're fine." Carl answered for me.  
"I told you to run for the car. I didn't want you to have to do that." Rick said to Carl.  
"I had to." Carl said looking at Rick. Then Rick got the man chest, it sounded hard.  
"He's wearing body armor." Rick said as he ripped the man shirt off and revived a bullet proof vest. Rick took it off and his skin was bruised.  
"He's alive." Rick said  
"Do we care?" Michonne asked as Rick started talking off the mans mask and reviving a black man under it.  
"Yeah." Rick said then he grabbed the man and pulled him on to a gurney.  
"You two keep watch of him." Rick said to us.  
"What? Why?" Carl asked  
"Because he helped me get through all of this." He said. He and Michonne started walking to a building.  
"I forgot to ask you." He said looking at me.  
"What?" I asked looking at the man.  
"When's your birthday?" He asked me, I looked at him and then looked down.  
"It was six days ago." I said looking back at the man.  
"Oh, well, happy late birthday, I guess." He said smiling at me and I smiled back.  
"Thanks." I said  
"So how was it?" He asked. I give him a confused look.  
"How was what?" I asked him  
"Your birthday. How was your birthday." He repeated himself  
"Oooh, well I spent it with Michonne." I said and he give me the you-can't-be-serious look.  
"Yeah. I like her, she nice once you get to know her better." I said  
"Okay, sure. If you say so." He said not believing me. They came back and this time Michonne helped Rick get the man. They started taking inside him and I saw a trap in the ground. I walked over and warning Carl about it and continued walking up the stairs.  
"Carl, Fatima, watch the wire." Rick said to us and we stepped over it careful. We walked inside the place and it was load with guns. It was like Heaven on earth.  
"I showed him that weapons locker last year." Rick said looking around while still holding the man.  
"And it had all of this in it?" I asked looking at the crossbow. _Daryl does need a new crossbow._  
"No, not even half. He's been busy. The cot." Rick said and he brought the man over to a bed. We started putting bullets and some guns into our bags.  
"Oh, man, I feel like I'm in Heaven right now." I said picking a rifle  
"Haha, me too." Carl said. I went over to grabbed the crossbow. Then I looked at Rick and was looking at the board it said "DUANE TURNED." _Who's Duane? His son maybe?_  
"No." Rick turned to us and we all looked at him.  
"We're gonna wait for him to wake up. Make sure he's okay." Rick said  
"He tried to kill us." Michonne said sounding angry.  
"He told us to go. He didn't know who we were." Rick said calmly.  
"He tried to kill us and we didn't leave him for the walkers. He's had a good day. He doesn't need half of these guns. We do." Michonne said. _Very true._  
"We're waiting for him to wake up. That's it." Rick said looking away for Michonne.  
"Have you taken a look around this place? The axes, the spikes, the walls." Michonne said stating the facts  
"You think he's crazy?" He asked her  
"No. I think he's dangerous." She said calmly.  
"I know him." Rick responded.  
"He wasn't like this then." Michonne said and Rick didn't say anything but he looked at Michonne.  
"We're gonna wait for him to wake up." He said grabbing some zip ties and walking over to the man and tying him. Carl went over to different. Rick went over to him.  
"What do you see?" Rick asked him  
"It's our neighborhood. It's gone." He said  
"Is that why you wanted to come? To see the house?" Rick asked him. But Carl just stared at the wall.  
"Carl." Rick said  
"I just wanted to come." He said still staring at the wall. Michonne opened a bag of chips and started eating some. Rick turned to her.  
"We're eating his food now?" Rick asked her. He went back to a box.  
"The mat said 'Welcome.'" She said, I chuckled and she smiled at me. Carl came over to Rick.  
"I'm going on a run." Carl said to Rick.  
"Where?" Rick asked him.  
"I thought maybe the one thing people didn't loot was cribs an there's that baby place that Mom's friend Sara ran. It's just around the corner." He said. Michonne give me some chips.  
"Carl." Rick said.  
"Dad, it's just around the corner. And there's all those walker traps." Carl said  
"You're gonna need some help carrying the box." Michonne said and Carl looked at her, then at me and then back at her.  
"What?" He asked  
"If you're gonna get a crib, you have to get the box. It's big and heavy. You're gonna need help carrying the box." She said looking at Carl. He looked down. _He's hiding something._  
"You are getting a crib, right?" She asked. He nodded his head.  
"That's what I said." Carl said. _Yup, he is hiding something._  
"Then I'll go with him." Michonne said. Rick got up.  
"Right there, that's the deal." Rick said looking at Carl and Carl nodded  
"You get into trouble you holler, okay? I'll hear it from here." Rick said. Carl nodded again.  
"Okay." Carl said and he walked out the door.  
"Why didn't you go with them?" Rick asked turning to box of things he was searching through.  
"Oh, uh, I thought, I could help you watch him." I said gesturing over to the man. He looked and smiled at me.  
"Thanks." He said looking back at the box. I was looking at MC 15, it give me butterflies. I stared at it.  
"You like it?" Rick asked. Which surprised me and I jumped.  
"Oh yeah. It's a really nice gun." I said smiling.  
He chuckled and went beside the man and started looking around. I turned back to the gun and picked it up. Oh it's heavy, but really nice! I put the gun back where it was and looked at other guns. Then Rick started to apologizing. And then he walked over to a wall. Then suddenly we heard something fall on the fall. _A bullet?_ I looked at Rick and he looked at me. I noticed he was holding a rifle.  
"That wasn't me." I said getting up. So Rick and I look at the man, we didn't move. So Rick looked over at the doorway. I saw the man get up.  
"Rick, watch out!" I yelled and Rick hit the man with the rifle. And he fell to the floor.  
"Do you know who I am? Do you see who I am?" Rick asked him.  
"People wearing dead people's faces." The man said  
"Morgan, listen to me." Rick said. _So, his name is Morgan, like Morgan Freeman? Ugh stop it Fatima. Your jokes aren't funny_.  
"No, I don't know you!" Morgan yelled  
"You do know me." Rick said and Morgan got up.  
"I don't know you!" Morgan yelled attacking Rick with a knife. But Rick held to a wall.  
"You saved my life, Morgan. You know me." Rick said trying to calm him down. But Morgan hit Rick making him fall to the floor. He got on too of Rick and started pushing the knife to his heart but Rick tried stopping him. So I got my gun out and pointed it at Morgan.  
"No, Fatima. I can handle this." Rick said struggling. _He's got to be kidding!_  
"You don't clear, man. You turn. You just die." Morgan said  
"You know me." Rick said again.  
"I don't know anyone anymore!" Morgan said and so he put both his hands on the knife and pushed down.  
"You don't clear!" He yelled getting closer to Rick's shoulder. So I gave I'm and putting my gun in its holster. And ran into Morgan, making him fall off Rick. Then I got on top of Morgan and he was still holding the knife. So, I punched his wrist making him let go of the knife and when he let it go, I pushed it to where he couldn't reach it. He then punched me in the cheek making me fall off of him. He then grabbed him and pushed him to a wall. I held my cheek in pain.  
"You crazy son of a bitch." I heard Rick say.  
"Please." Morgan said. I got up and went over to Rick. I saw Rick pointing a gun at him and Morgan held it to his head. I was still holding my cheek.  
"Please kill me." Morgan said. Rick backed away and Morgan started crying.  
"Are you okay, Fatima?" Rick asked me. I nodded. Rick went over to Morgan and pulled him and zip tied his hands. Then Rick went back to me and started checking my cheek. He touched my cheek and I flinched in pain.  
"It's going to be bruised." Rick said. I groaned.  
"Just kill me. Just kill me. Just- just kill me." Morgan said. Rick looked at him.  
"You found me last year in my front yard, Morgan. You and- you found me. You fed me. You told me what's happening. You saved me." Rick walked over to him. And kneeled down.  
"My name is Rick Grimes. You know me. I'm not wearing a dead man's face." He grabbed the walkie talkie.  
"I gave you this. I said I'd turn it on everyday at dawn so you could find me." Rick said and Morgan looked at the walkie and then at Rick.  
"Rick? I know you. Oh, man. Damn it, I- I know you. I know who you are. You said you'd turn yours on at dawn. That's what you said. I mean. I hadn't worked up to it yet, and- then I did. On the roof every morning for days. For weeks, me and my boy. And then... me. Just static, though. Nothing but static. And then nothing but nothing. You weren't there. You were never there." Morgan said looking at Rick but Rick was looking down.  
"I was." Rick said still looking down.  
"No, not when I tried. I mean, you said you would turn on your radio everyday at dawn." Morgan said sounding angry.  
"Morgan, I-" Morgan cut him off.  
"You said that you would turn on your radio..."  
"I did."  
"...everyday at dawn and you were not there!" Morgan yelled loudly. Rick looked at him.  
"I kept getting- I kept getting pushed farther out. I had to. I didn't have a choice." Rick said standing up.  
"I found my wife and my boy. I had people. I had to keep them safe. We kept getting pushed back deeper into the country. I swear to God I didn't had a choice." Rick sounded sincere. Morgan kicked the walkie away.  
"You can have your radio back 'cause it looks like I finally found you. You found your wife and your son. That's what happened, right? You found them." Morgan said and Rick nodded.  
"And did they- did she- did your wife- did she turn?" Morgan asked  
"No, she died." Rick said. _This is really sad and also awkward._  
"So you didn't have to see that, then. Of course not. Not like me." Morgan laughed  
"Not like me. Not like my wife. You remember what happened to her?" Morgan asked Rick and he nodded yes.  
"You remember what she was? Yeah. Oh. You gave me the gun. You tried." Morgan said  
"What did I try, Morgan?" Rick asked and kneeling downtown Morgan again. Morgan laughs.  
"What did I try?" Rick asked again.  
"You tried to get me to do it 'cause I was supposed to do it. I was supposed to her kill, my Jenny. Knew I was supposed to, but I let it go. Let it go like there wasn't gonna be a reckoning. We was always looking for food. You know, it always came down to food. And I was- I was checking out a cellar and I didn't want Duane to come down with me. And then I came up...she was standing there right in front of him and he had his gun up and he couldn't do it. So I called to him and he turned. As she was just- just on him." Me and Rick looked at him with sympathetic look.  
"And I see red. I see red. Everything is red. Everything I see is red. And I do it. Finally. Finally was too late. I was supposed to. I was selfish. I was weak. You gave me the gun. Hey, your boy- is he dead?" Morgan asked him.  
"No." Rick answered him  
"No? He will be and the girl to." He said motioning over to me.  
"See, 'cause people like you, the good people they always die. And the bad people do, too. But the weak people, the people like me...we have inherited the earth." He laughed. Rick got up and looked outside through the window.  
"I'm not going to kill you." Rick walking over to Morgan.  
"I don't think that's what's supposed to happen. I think you're supposed to come back with us." Rick cut the zip tie from Morgan. Morgan laughs.  
"After all that? After me trying to blow your head off, stab your heart out, happily ever after together?" Morgan said sarcastically  
"You couldn't kill me, I couldn't kill you. I'll take that as a sign." Rick walking front of Morgan.  
"Huh." Morgan said  
"We found a prison. The fences can keep 'em out." Rick said  
"Is that where your wife died? Just go. Don't go back. Don't stop. Just get yourself some more time." Morgan said and Rick stared at him.  
"Look, I can help you. You can come back with us. You can heal." Rick said kneeling over to him.  
"You're taking a lot of guns, Rick. No, I'm just saying that's a lot of guns. Why do you need the guns, Rick? 'Cause if you got something good, that just means that's there's someone who wants to take it. And that is what is happening, right?" Morgan asked.  
"We're gonna win." I said and he chuckles.  
"You can be there. You can help." Rick said  
"You will be torn apart by teeth or bullets. You and your boy. Your people, that girl, but not me. Because I am not gonna watch that happen again." He stopped and got up  
"Man, you take the guns." Morgan said walking to the window.  
"You know there's a chance. That's what you can't square. That what hurts" Rick said making Morgan stop.  
"You know there's a chance." Rick said again.  
"I don't think you heard a damn word I said." Morgan said looking at Rick and then turning away.  
"We both started out in the same place. Things went bad for you, things went bad for me. But you're not seeing things right. I don't blame you, what you've lost," Morgan looked at Rick. And Rick started getting closer to him.  
"What you've been through. You're not seeing things right, but you can come back from this, I know you can. You have to. This can't be it. It can't be. You got to be able to come back from this." Rick said  
"No." Morgan said backing away a little.  
"Morgan, please." Rick plead with him.  
"No!" Morgan yelled  
"I have to clear. That's why I didn't die today. That's the sign. I have to, man. I have to. I have to clear." Morgan said.  
"Fatima, put some of the guns into the bags." Rick said grabbing a bag and walking out the door. I got up, grabbed a bag and started putting the guns in the bag. I looked at Morgan and he was looking out the window.  
"I'm sorry, I punched you." Morgan said still looking out the window.  
"It's okay. I've would have done the same thing." I said putting some more guns in the bags, I got the crossbow for Daryl. Once I was done I went to the car and put them in the back. I went back and Rick was getting some more guns and Morgan went outside. Finally when we were done, we walked outside and saw Carl and Michonne carrying a crib.  
"Hey. I was just about to look for you." Rick said  
"Sorry." Michonne said.  
"It's all right. You're here now." Rick said. Carl looked at me.  
"What happened to your face." Carl said letting go of the crib and grabbing my face. I looked at Rick and then back at Carl.  
"Um, nothing. It's fine." I said. Carl realize what he was doing, so he let go of my face and grabbed the crib. We started walking forward. _Whoa, what was that? I felt something in my stomach. What the hell was that?_  
"He's okay?" Michonne asked looking at Morgan.  
"No, he's not." Rick answered  
"Wait." Carl said making us stop  
"Carl." Rick said  
"Hey. Morgan. I had to shoot you. You know I had to, right?" Carl asked and Morgan nodded his head yes.  
"I'm sorry." Carl said and started walking but Morgan stopped him.  
"Hey, son." Morgan said making Carl look at him.  
"Don't ever be sorry." Morgan said and he went back to the walkers. So we continued walking. We put the stuff in the car. I went inside the car and laid down.  
"Everything okay with her?" Rick asked Carl.  
"I think she might be one of us." Carl said. _Yes! Carl likes her too! Success!_  
"What?" Rick asked and Carl chuckled  
"Everything went okay." Carl said again. And Rick chuckled.  
"Hop in. I'll throw this in the back." Rick said. I hear Carl come inside. So I got up an sat up right. I saw Michonne go to the back.  
"So you like Michonne, too?" I asked him  
"You were right, she's pretty awesome." Carl said making me smile.  
"Oh, that reminds me." Carl said digging in his pocket.  
"What?" I asked giving him a curious look.  
"Happy late birthday."

 **There you go. Man, I wish Morgan would go with them. It makes me wonder if he would survive with them. ~ Poppy**


	7. 7

"Happy late birthday." Carl said holding a beautiful necklace.  
"Whoa, where did you get that." I asked as he hands it to me. I looked at it.  
"There was a jewelry store in front of a bar place. The place was pretty trashed, their was one or two walkers but other than that it was okay." He said and I smiled at him, then I realized something.  
"Wait a minute. This is for me?" I asked and he nodded  
"Yup. Since no one knew your birthday passed, well, expect for Michonne. And you got nothing. Me and Micho- ah Michonne and I" he corrected himself which made me giggle.  
"Thought we would get you something. So, yeah, happy late birthday." He said smiling at me. And without thinking, I hugged him. Once I realized what I was doing, I didn't move. I was too scared to move. I felt arms hugged me. _What's this feeling I'm feeling? It's feels like an icy dagger. Am I being stabbed? No, don't be stupid, Fatima._ I pulled away.  
"Thanks, Carl. It's really beautiful." I said. I saw him look down. _Is he hiding his face?_  
"No problem." Carl said still looking down. _No way! Is he blushing?!_  
"It kind of looks like the moon." I said looking at the necklace.  
"Yeah, I thought the same thing." Carl said I looked at him and he was already looking at me. _Oh god, there it is again. Am I dying?!_ I heard the car doors open and saw Rick and Michonne coming inside. Michonne looked at me.  
"I see Carl give you the necklace." Michonne said pointing at the necklace. Rick started driving. I put the necklace on.  
"Yeah, it's beautiful." I said smiling at her. She turned back turned around. After to while, Carl and I talked until Rick stopped the car.  
"Michonne get that bag." Rick said and Michonne got out. It was that guy's backpack, you know, the one who asked us for help, but Rick ignored him. We finally got back to the prison. And since that asshole broke our gate, Carol opened the gate, and quickly closed it after the car was in. We got out.  
"Welcome back." Hershel said walking over to us with everyone but Beth and Glenn. We started taking the bags inside.  
"Whoa, that's a lot of guns." Glenn said walking over to me.  
"Oh my god, what happened to your cheek?!" Glenn said.  
"Oh, nothing important." I said. I saw Rick and Carl come in the prison with bags they put them on the table.  
"Hey, Fatima, can I talk to you?" Rick said grabbing the MC 15 and walking over to corner. I followed him with a confused expression.  
"What's up?" I asked him.  
"Carl told me, your birthday was six days ago, it that right?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes. I started looking away. I don't like it when people look me straight in the eyes, I feel awkward.  
"Uhh, yeah, it was." I said looking back at him. He smiled.  
"How come you didn't tell me?" He asked.  
"I didn't think it was important. You know since the world has come to crap." I said.  
"But liking the color blue is?" He asked.  
"Okay, the world has ended so not many people are keeping track of days. So people won't know when their birthday is and well, it's pointless to celebrate something when other people can't." I said. He nodded.  
"But you've been keeping track of the days, right?" Rick asked.  
"Well, yes. But-" Rick cut me off.  
"Well, we have you. I mean could tell us what day it is, so, birthdays can be important again." Rick said smiling. what he said got me off guard.  
"I guess your right." I said  
"So happy late birthday." Rick said handing me the MC 15. My eyes widened.  
"Your giving me it?" I asked with a happy tone.  
"Yeah, you did say it was a nice gun. so you can have it." Rick said. I jumped up and down acting like five year old girl who just got a Barbie Dream House. I give Rick a hug. I could tell that, that got him off because at first he didn't hug back then he finally hugged me back. I pulled away.  
"Thank you, Rick. It really means a lot." I said smiling at him.  
"Anytime." Rick said ruffling and walking over to Beth who was holding Judith. Then Carl came over to me.  
"So you like it?" Carl asked.  
"Heck yeah! It's a beautiful gun!" I said grinning.  
"I didn't know you were the kind of girl who likes guns." Carl said laughing at my burst out.  
"I've been that kind of girl, even before the outbreak. I played a lot of video games too. So, thank you Modern Warfare 2." I said. Oh man I miss playing that game. I miss playing games in general.  
"Right!" Carl said laughing.  
The next morning Carl woke me up telling to come eat breakfast, so I did. I said morning to everyone. I sat next to Carl and we started talking and also eating. _That feeling is back. Ughh I don't like._ I went over to Maggie after I was done eating.  
"Hey, Maggie?" I said making her and Glenn looked at me.  
"Yeah, what's up, kiddo." She asked smiling.  
"Can I talk to you, alone?" I asked. Maggie and Glenn looked at each other then back at me.  
"Sure." She said getting up and walking outside. I grabbed my new gun, you know just in case that one eyed freak come and started shooting again. I followed her and we sat on the benches.  
"What's wrong?" She asked me.  
"Okay, this may sound stupid but I've been having this feeling-" She cut me off.  
"What kind of feeling?" She asked.  
"I don't know, I've never felt this feeling before. It happened when I'm with Carl." I said looking down. I heard her chuckle.  
"Fatima, that feeling you've been having, it's the kind of feeling I get-" I cut her off and I looked at her.  
"You get that feeling too?" I asked.  
"Yes, I do, I get it when I'm with Glenn. Fatima, do you understand what I'm trying to say?" She asked. _My eyes widened. Wait, Maggie loves Glenn and if she gets that feeling too. Then that means... I'm in love with Carl!_  
"I'm in love with Carl?!" I said looking at her. She smiled softly.  
"I'm glad you are." She said. Then I heard a honk and saw a car coming up to the gate. Maggie went to go get everyone. I got my gun out and looked through the scope. I saw Andrea in car. Rick and the others came running over to me.  
"It's Andrea." I said looking at her while she waits for one of us to open the gate. Rick went over to the gate.  
"Are you alone?" Rick asked.  
"Yes." She said from inside the car. Rick open the gate letting her in . She got the car and walked over to Rick as he closes the gate.  
"We need to talk- actually we all need to talk." She said. So we all followed Rick inside.  
"Why are you here?" Rick asked her.  
"I have a request." She said.  
"And what's your request?" Michonne asked  
"Now, I've talk to Philip about this and he said it was fine with him." She said. _What the hell is she talking about?_  
"I want you and Philip to try and make amends." She said. _Hell no!_  
"What? No way, Andrea!" Glenn said making her looking at him.  
"What if it's an ambush?" I asked she looked at me.  
"I know Philip, if he says he won't do anything then he won't, okay?" She said me to.  
"What if he just playing you? And he's just saying that so he can get to Rick or Michonne." I asked.  
"I trust him. And he's only bringing two men with him." She said.  
"Alright fine." Rick said. We looked at him.  
"So you'll come?" Andrea asked.  
"Yes." Rick said.  
"Rick, you can't be serious? He killed Axel , remember?" Glenn asked as he walks over to Rick.  
"Yes, I remember but if it means staying here with a roof over our heads, then I'm for it." Rick said  
"Alright then. Follow me, Rick." Andrea said as she walks outside.  
"Fine, if he's going then, he's bringing two of us." Glenn said.  
"Yeah, but who?" Beth asked  
"Me." Hershel said walking forward. But Glenn walked in front of him.  
"No. What if Fatima's right? What if it is an ambush?" Glenn asked  
"I'm going and that's final." Hershel said walking outside.  
"Who else is going?" Glenn asked. I was about to volunteer but Carl covered my mouth. My face started getting warm.  
"I'll go." Daryl said. They nodded and went outside. Well, expect for me and Carl. He finally let go of my mouth.  
"What the heck, Carl?!" I yelled facing him.  
"Sorry, it's just I didn't you to go with them this time. Since you go with them all the time." Carl said  
"Are you blushing?" Carl asked. My eyes widened, so I turned around.  
"What? No way, I don't blush." I said and I walked outside. Carl followed behind. I saw everyone talking.  
"We're leaving two tomorrow." Rick said to Hershel and Daryl.  
Then next morning I woke up to find that Rick, Hershel and Daryl have already left. Glenn told me to go to the watch tower. I grabbed my gun and went to the watch tower. I looked through the scope and looked around for anything suspicious. I heard some one coming up the stairs. I looked at saw Maggie.  
"Hey, kiddo." Maggie said walking over to me.  
"Hey, Maggie." I said looking back through the scope.  
"See anything?" She asked  
"Nope, nothing." I said looking at the walkers that were roaming around.  
"So did you tell Carl?" Maggie asked. I quickly looked at her.  
"No way! I can't tell him." I said looking down.  
"Why not?" She asked  
"Cause he'll just laugh at me." I said stilling looking down.  
"He won't laugh at you." She said. I didn't saying anything.  
"You love Carl, right?" Maggie asked me. I looked at her.  
"Yes."

Carl's POV  
Glenn told me that Fatima was at the watch tower, so I went over and I heard someone talking.  
"So did you tell Carl?" I heard Maggie asked someone. _Tell me what?_  
"No way! I can't tell him." I heard Fatima said to Maggie. _Okay, now I'm curious._  
"Why not?" Maggie asked  
"Cause he'll just laugh at me." Fatima said. _I won't laugh. Maybe._  
"He won't laugh at you." Maggie said. It quiet. I was about to say something.  
"You love Carl, right?" Maggie asked. I froze.  
"Yes." Fatima said. O _h my God. Fatima loves me. What do I do? Do I say something. No, Fatima would get embarrassed. Maybe I should wait until she tells me._ I went back inside to my cell.

Fatima's POV  
"Then, you tell him when the time is right, okay." Maggie said smiling. Then she went back to the prison. _When the time is right. How should I know when the time is right?! Ughhh I'm being a teenage! Stopped it head._ I waited an hour and went back inside. I was greeted by everyone. I saw Carl and he was looking at me then his face started turning red. I walked over to him.  
"Hey, Carl. Why is your face red?" I asked.  
"Oh, uhh, I ate some spicy." He said.  
"Oh, can I have some? I like spicy stuff." I said. He shook his head  
"I ate it all." He said quickly. _He's acting weird?_  
"Okay then." I said. I started walking to my cell.  
"Ah, Fatima. Wait!" Carl said. I stopped and turned around.  
"Yeah?"

 **Comment and favorite. please. It would mean the world to me. ~ Poppy**


	8. 8

untitled_17/set?id=136715201

"Uhh nevermind." Carl says turning back around.  
"Nice talking to you, Carl." I said walking to my cell. _Why was he acting so weird?_ I laid down on my bed staring at the ceiling. _I'm not ready yet. But I will be soon. I don't know when soon is, but...soon._ I stared at the ceiling lost in thought, when I heard a knock. It was Michonne.  
"Hey kiddo." She said to me. I sat up.  
"What's up?" I asked, she walked over to me sat next to me.  
"So remember that time when we were both alone in the car, while Rick, Maggie and Glenn were moving to car from out of the way?" She asked  
"Yeahh?" I asked in a curious tone.  
"And you said your were getting tired of everyone arguing all the time, and I said that, that's how adults are and you said that you've known that for a while?" She asked again.  
"Yeahhh?" I said in a more curious tone.  
"What did you mean by that?" She asked. I sighed.  
"I meant that my parents would fight a lot and by a lot I mean, everyday. Not kidding, and I don't mean punches and that sort of thing, I mean like there would always yelling at each other. Sometimes they would yell at each other for the most stupidest and smallest things. I hated it." I said to her and she kept looking at me.  
"If they fought everyday, then wouldn't you have gotten use to it by now?" She asked. I shook my head and looked at the ground.  
"Of course not, I mean they're my parents and kids aren't suppose to see parents fighting. I would sometimes get in the middle of it and tell to shut up or get over it, but they would it was my fault they were fighting." I said stilling looking down.  
"I'm sure it wasn't. Maybe they just wanted someone to blame." She said trying to comfort me. I wasn't crying or anything, I was just looking down.  
"Maybe. But that's all in the past now. Like they say 'We shouldn't dwell on the past.'" I said looking at her and smiling.  
"Right!" She said smiling back. I went to where everyone. They were getting the guns ready, so I thought I would help I stood next to Glenn and started reloading one of the guns.  
"Carl, come here." Glenn said, Carl put the gun down and walked over to Glenn.  
"You stash these at the loading dock. All right?" Glenn said giving home some bullet boxes, he turned to me and hand me some too.  
"You too, Fatima." Glenn said. Carl walked back to his spot and I went back to reload the guns.  
"Beth, put more up on the catwalk. If anyone gets pinned down we need to make sure that they have plenty of ammo. I'll work on the cage outside." Glenn said grabbed his guns.  
"What we should be doing is loading some of this firepower in a truck and paying a visit to the Governor. We know where he is right now." Merle said leaning against a cage.  
"Are you suggesting that we go in and kill him?" Glenn said with an anger tone.  
"Yeah, I am." Merle said. Glenn and Merle stared at each other.  
"We told Rick and Daryl that we'd stay put." Michonne said making everyone look at her.  
"I've changed my mind, sweetheart. Being on the sideline with my brother out there ain't sitting right with me." Merle said shaking his head. I rolled my eyes. _He has a death wish._  
"The three of them are on the middle of it. No idea we're coming. They could get taken hostage or killed. Do you want Daryl? I think not, so we stay here." I said glaring at Merle, he glared back.  
"Fatima is right. A thousand things could go wrong." Glenn said. Carl came over to me and Glenn.  
"And they will." Merle said.  
"My dad can take care of himself." Carl said. He started walking to the door.  
"Sorry, son, but you dad's head could be on a pike real soon." Merle said to Carl but he ignored him and went outside. I grabbed the bullet boxes.  
"Asshole." I said to Merle, he smirked at me. I followed Carl outside, he was walking towards the loading docks.  
"Carl, wait up!" I said running over to him. He stopped walking. I caught up with him and smiled at him. When I saw his face my smiled faded, he looked pissed, I've never seen him like this.  
"Carl, your dad is okay." I said to him.  
"I know he's okay!" He yelled at me. My eyes widened.  
"You don't need to yell." I said calmly. I heard the door open and saw Glenn coming out, he went to the gate.  
"Merle's right." I looked at him like he was crazy.  
"No, he's not." I said. Carl looked at him.  
"They won't know we're coming." Carl said, I shook my head and sighed.  
"Neither will your dad or Daryl or Hershel. Like I said what if they're killed or taken hostage, then what?" I asked him. He looked down.  
"Just shut up and leave me alone!" He yelled and walking to the loading dock. _So bipolar!_ I followed him, because I had to, I had to put the bullet boxes somewhere. Once we got down to the loading dock. I went the right one and Carl went to left one. I put the the bullets under some leaves and started walking back. Once I got to the door, I heard a gunshot from inside the prison. I got my gun out and ran inside. I saw Glenn on the ground with Merle on top of him while Maggie and Michonne were holding onto him. I saw Beth holding a gun in the air.  
"What the hell is going on?" I asked  
"Let me go! Let me go!" Merle yelled making the get off of him.  
"This going to bit you all in the ass!" He yelled again. Everyone went back to what they were doing. I put my gun away and walked toward Beth, she put her hand down and handed me the gun. We headed inside the cell block.  
"They were fighting again. I got tired of it..." She said as we walk towards Carol and Judith. She sounded like she was going to apologize.  
"Are you going to apologize?" I asked trying not to laugh.  
"No!" She said I could tell she was lying.  
"Liar." I said, waving at Carol.  
"I can take over on Judith watch." I said.  
"You sure?" She asked and I nodded yes. She handed me Judith and walked off. I sat down on the stairs and smiled at Judith as she played with my hair.  
"How could you tell?" Beth asked. I looked up at her. I chuckled.  
"You hesitated." I said. She nodded.  
"Then from now on I won't hesitate." She said smiling at me. I smiled back.  
"You know we never really talked to each other." Beth said sitting down next to me.  
"True." I nodded my head.  
"I want us to be good friends." She said I looked at her surprised.  
"That would be awesome." I said smiling at her.  
"So tell me all your likes and dislikes and your fears." She said  
"I like the color blue, I also like the color black but not as much as the color blue. I like food a lot, especially ramen, it's really good. I use to eat all the time but the outbreak and I mean ALL THE TIME." I said and Beth laughed.  
"My dislikes... Annoyed people, umm Merle, that shit head Grovernor. And for my fears... Spiders. I can't handle them." I said, Beth laughed even more.  
"Really, out of all the things in the world you're scared of spiders?" Beth asked still laughing.  
"Yes, they are so creepy." I said shivering. She laughed again.  
"What about you?" I said.  
"Well I like singing a lot, my favorite color is yellow. I also like food, especially the food my mama use to make. My dislikes is Merle too, and how people always fight for the most stupidest reasons and my fears are losing everyone here, you guys are my family." She said looking down. I hugged her while Judith was still in my arms.  
"We're not going anywhere." I said letting her go.  
"I hope so." She said. _I didn't want to her to know my biggest fear. I'm scared of being alone._ I heard the engine of a car and a motorcycle. Beth and I got up and went outside. I saw that they were all back, Daryl turned off his motorcycle while Rick and Hershel got out of the car.  
"Let's get inside." Rick said walking to the door. Since Beth and I were right now to the door we went inside first. I put Judith in her crib. Once everyone was inside the cell block, Rick got out a sniper rifle.  
"So, I met this Governor. Sat with him for quite a while." Rick said looking at us.  
"Just the two of you?" Merle asked  
"Yeah." Rick said nodding.  
"Should have gone when we had the chance, bro." Merle said walked to the back.  
"He wants the prison. He wants us gone. Dead. He wants us dead for what we did to Woodbury. We're going to war." Rick said walking off. No one said everything they went looked at each other. I looked at Carl and he was already looking at me. He was mad, he shook his head and walk off. Hershel followed Rick and I followed him but I was making sure he didn't notice me following him. He lead me to the catwalk. I stayed behind hiding behind the wall.  
"The groups taking it as well as can be expected. Merle and Michonne are convinced we should hit first. Carol and I think we should take our chances on the road. We're in this together. So we stay and fight, so be it." Hershel said. It got quiet.  
"He gave me a choice. A way out." Rick said. _A way out?_  
"What does he want?" Hershel asked.  
"Michonne." Rick said. _No, they can't have her._  
"He'll kill her." Hershel said. _Hershel's right._  
"And then kill us anyway. But what if he doesn't? What if this is the answer?" Rick said. _You can't be serious, Rick._ I quietly and carefully went back to the group. I was so pissed.  
"Hey, Fatima." Carl said walking up to me.  
"Not now, Carl!" I yelled in a anger tone. With that I went to my cell and sat there thinking it over. _I guess I'll have kill this Governor guy. If he lays one hand on Michonne, he's dead._ The next day, I was talking to Beth on the stairs in the cell block.  
"Are you sacred?" Beth asked. _I'm pissed._  
"No. Are you?" I asked her  
"Yes, we might die." Beth said  
"We might. Are you scared of dying?" I asked she looked at me and looked at her hands.  
"Of course, aren't you?" She asked me twirling her thumbs.  
"No, to die would be an awfully big adventure. To live would be an awfully big adventure as well." I said looking at the selling.  
"You're so poetic." Beth said chuckling. I looked at her and laughed.  
"I know, right." I said smiling. My smiled faded when I saw Rick coming in, he smiled at me but I didn't return it. He walked to the another cell block. I shook my head. I saw Carl walk out his cell, he looked at me then looked away and started walking out of the cell block. Everyone was outside expect me, Beth, Judith, and Carol. Carol had Judith and was feeding her  
"Are you two fighting again?" Beth asked making me look at her.  
"I honestly don't know." I said. I shrugging.  
"What happened?" She asked again.  
"He yelled at me and I yelled at him. And we haven't talked since then." I said looking down.  
"You guys should talk it out." Sage said smiling at me.  
"Yeah. But it's going to hard." I said  
"Nothing's ever easy." Beth said. I looked at her and nodded.  
"True." I said. Maggie came over to us.  
"Beth, daddy wants us." Maggie said. Beth got up and looked at me.  
"Talk to him." Beth said. I nodded. She turned around and walked out the cell block. I sat there for a moment, then got up and went to my cell, I grabbed my Harry Potter book that Michonne got me a while ago and laid down on my bed and read my book. A couple of minutes later I heard someone clear their throat. It was Carl. I sat up and looked at him.  
"Beth said you wanted to talk to me." He said. _Damn you, Beth._  
"Uhh, yeah." I said, he came and sat down next to me.  
"So, what's up?" Carl asked looking at me.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you, I was mad, I wasn't mad at you, I was mad at someone else." I said.  
"Who?" Carl asked.  
"Rick." I said  
"Why, what did he do?" Carl asked.  
"You'll find out." I said. Then Rick came in.  
"Carl, Fatima, gather up everyone outside, I need to say something." Rick said and we nodded. We got up.  
"Look, I'm sorry for yelling at you too." Carl said looking down.  
"It's okay. You were mad too." I said, he nodded. We walked out my cell and looked for everyone. I noticed that Daryl, Michonne and Merle weren't here. Once we got everyone outside, we waited for Rick to come and when he finally did, he stood there.  
"When I met with the Governor, he offered me a deal. He said- he said he would leave us alone if I gave him Michonne." Carl looked at me and I nodded.  
"And I was gonna do that..." Rick looked at Carl, but Carl looked down.  
"To keep us safe. I changed my mind. But now Merle took Michonne to fulfill the deal and Daryl went to stop him and I don't know if it's too late." My eyes widen. _When that asshole comes back, he is so dead!_  
"I was wrong not to tell you. And I'm sorry. What I said last year, that first night after the farm... It can't be like that. It can't. What we do, what we're willing to do, who we are, it's not my call. It can't be. I couldn't sacrifice one of us for the greater good because we are the greater good. We're the reason we're still here, not me. This is life and death. How you live... How you die- it isn't up to me. I'm not your Governor. We choose to go. We choose to stay. We stick together. We vote. We can stay and we can fight or we can go." No one said anything. Rick walked away.

 **I will upload everyday! ~ Poppy**


	9. 9

We faced each other.  
"Stay or leave?" Glenn asked us.  
"1 vote for staying." I said raising my hand.  
"Me too. We can't let them win." Glenn said.  
"I vote we leave." Carl said. We all looked at him.  
"What if they hurt Judith." Carl said.  
"We won't let that happen." Beth said  
"I vote we stay." Beth said.  
"Me too." Carol said holding Judith in her arms.  
"Maggie?" Glenn said waiting for her answer.  
"We stay." She finally said. We nodded and we all got up and told Rick we're staying. He nodded.  
"Okay then. But we have to make them think we left." Rick said. I saw Michonne coming out of her cell. I ran to her.  
"You're okay!" I said hugging her.  
"Yeah, I'm okay." She said hugging me back.  
"Where's Daryl?" I asked looking around. I heard footsteps. It was Daryl. His eyes were puffy and red. _Was he crying?_  
"Where's Merle?" Rick asked making Daryl look at him.  
"Dead." Daryl said walking away. We looked at each other. _Okay, I didn't mean that._ The next day Rick told us to pack everything up and put in the cars. I went to my cell and packed my stuff. Once I was I took my stuff to the car. I was waiting beside the car and I saw Carl coming toward the car.  
"Carl." Rick said grabbing jacket but jerked it and walked off. Beth helped Carl put his bag in the car and got in the car. Beth looked at me.  
"He's mad." Beth said.  
"I know, he just needs some space he'll get over it and plus he wants to help fight." I said getting inside the car with Carl and Judith. Hershel drove while Beth sat in the front. He drove down the hill and back in the woods. We got out and put the camouflage on the car and waited. I heard car coming and an explosion and also gunshot lots of them. I took my gun out and waited. Once the shooting stop, we stayed quiet. I'm surprised Judith didn't start crying because of the loud noise. I heard moaning coming from behind us. I turned around and saw a walker. I took out my throwing knife and throw it right at its head. I turned back turned and held my gun.  
"Ugh, I should be out there helping them fight, instead of here, stuck on babysit duty." Carl said looking at me with an anger look.  
"Do you want to protect your sister." I said to me.  
"Of course." He said.  
"Then stop complaining and get over it." I said to him with an annoyed tone. I heard the alarm go off. I saw people running out of the prison.  
"I should be there." Carl said. I shook my head. They started leaving. _Yes it worked!_ We heard twigs snapping so we hid behind the car. Then a kid came running in with a shotgun, Carl got up and pointed his gun at him. We did too.  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Don't shoot." The kid said. He looked about 16.  
"Drop the weapons, son." Hershel said. The kid held his gun out.  
"Sure." He said. He looked at Carl.  
"Here, take it." He said trying to give Carl his gun, but Carl didn't grabbed it. He stood there pointing his gun at the boy. Carl shot him the kid in the head. My eyes widen. I walked over to him and stood in front of him.  
"What the hell, Carl! Why did you do that!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, but didn't say anything. I was angry.  
"Come on you two, let's go back." Hershel said. I glared at Carl then at the dead kid and went inside the car. In the drive up no one said anything, I was so pissed, I wanted to slap him. _I may love him but he is acting like a psycho._ Once we got to the prison, I got and and took my stuff out of the car and walked inside. Everyone was already inside. They looked at me and I just kept walking with an angry look on my face. I throw my stuff in my cell and walked back to the group. I saw Rick hugging Carl.  
"Dad, I'm coming to Woodbury." Carl said as they let go of each other.  
"Carl." Rick said.  
"Dad, I did my job out there. Just like all of you. Took out one of the Governor's soldiers." Carl said. I quickly walked up to them.  
"One of his soldiers? He was a kid and he was running away from the fight, he stumbled in to us." I said to Carl.  
"No, he drew us." Carl said to me  
"Are you delusional." I said to getting more angry.  
"I'm sorry you had to do that." Rick said. That made me even more angry.  
"It's what I was there for. I'm going with you." Carl said walking to his cell.  
"That kid was scared. He was handing his gun over." Hershel said.  
"He said he drew." Rick said looking at Hershel, he shook his head no, then Rick looked at me and I shook my head hard.  
"Carl said it was in defense." Rick said looking at Hershel.  
"I was there. He didn't have to shoot. He had every reason not to-" Hershel said.  
"Maybe it looked like that you, Hershel-" I cut Rick off.  
"Rick! I don't know why he did it... But he did it. He gunned the kid down." I said Rick looked at me surprised. Hershel and I walked away leaving Rick there. I walked over to Beth, she looked at me with a worried expression.  
"He lied and said that kid drew in us." I said still mad. Beth shook her head.  
"Come on guys get the stuff we're leaving." Rick said, and by guys he means Daryl, Michonne, Glenn an. I got up and went over to Michonne.  
"Be careful out there, okay." I said to her. She smiled at me.  
"I will. I promise." She said to me. We said our goodbyes. She went outside. Minutes later Carl came in. _When did he leave?_ We glared at each other, he walked over to me.  
"Why couldn't you and Hershel just but out?!" Carl yelled at me.  
"You shot that kid for no reason and don't give that crap 'he drew on us'" I mocked him.  
"Because I was there, he was giving you his gun!" I yelled back.  
"I did what I had to do!" He said yelling.  
"You didn't have to kill someone!" I said yelling back. He didn't say anything back, he just stared at me with anger in his eyes.  
"I don't you talking to me anymore, got it. And I don't care if you love." My eyes widen.  
"Yeah, I heard everything. I hate you and I will never love you." He said as he walked to his cell. I stood there, breathing heavily looking at the floor. _You don't cry anymore._ I grabbed my gun and ran outside. _Good, they're still here._  
"Just the three of us?" Daryl asked I ran up to them.  
"Four. I'm coming with you." I said still breathing heavily. They nodded and we all got in the car. Glenn and Maggie opened the gate let us through.  
"Hey, kid, you alright?" Michonne asked.  
"I'm fine." I said quickly. Rick drove down the street. A couple of minutes later Rick stopped the car and Michonne and him got out. Daryl and Michonne killed some walkers that were feeding off of the dead bodies in the street. Rick went to the car in front of the big truck and killed a walker. Daryl was stand by the big truck and then there was a loud thump behind him, which scared him. I chuckled. There was a woman in the truck. Rick pointed his gun at her. Daryl open the door and she got out with her hands up. Daryl pushed her out and Rick put his gun down.  
"What happened?" Rick asked.  
"The Governor went crazy and shot everyone, please don't kill me." She said with her hands still in the air.  
"He's probably going to kill anyone in the town." She said.  
"Is Andrea with you?" She asked, Rick shook his head no.  
"But she got over the wall to get to you guys." She said. We all looked at her confused.  
"She never came." Michonne said. She didn't say anything.  
"Get in the car." Rick said we all got in the car even the woman. Once we got to Woodbury, it was already dark. Then suddenly someone almost shot Rick. We got behind a car and started shooting them back.  
"Tyreese!" The lady yelled. Tyreese?! She got up.  
"It's me! Don't-" Rick pulled her down.  
"Get down!" Rick yelled.  
"Karen!" Tyreese yelled back.  
"Karen, are you okay?" He asked. She got up again.  
"I'm fine!" She yelled.  
"Where's the Governor?" He asked.  
"He fired on everyone. He killed them all." She said.  
"Why are you with them?" He asked.  
"They saved me." She said. We looked at each other.  
"We're coming out!" Rick yelled. Daryl shook his head no. Rick put his gun away.  
"We're coming out." Rick said getting up with his hands in the air. We did the same but we kept are gun in our hands. We walked up to the gates as they open and I see Tyreese and his sister Sasha coming toward us.  
"What are you doing here?" He asked Rick.  
"We were coming to finish this until we saw what the Governor did." Rick said.  
"He- he killed them?" He asked. Rick shook his head yes.  
"Yeah. Karen told us Andrea hopped the wall going for the prison. She never made it. She might be here." Rick said.  
"Think I know where she might be." Rick said.  
"Follow me." He said walking into the town. We followed him down the street and to a door. We went inside. _This place looks familiar?_  
"This is where he had Glenn and Maggie." Rick said  
"The Governor help people here?" Tyreese asked sounding surprised.  
"He did more than hold them." I said with a disgusted tone. I saw blood coming from a door and I'm pretty sure everyone else saw it too. We walked over to it and Michonne took out her katana. She looked at Rick. Please don't cry, Michonne.  
"Will you open it?" She asked Rick. Rick nodded and held his gun up.  
"One, two..." He opened it and there was a bodies on the ground.  
"Andrea!" She yelled ran in. We went inside and saw her on the ground.  
"I tried to stop them." She said.  
"Your burning up." Michonne said sounding worried. Andrea pull left sleeve showing she had a walker but on her neck. We all gasped.  
"Judith, Carl, the rest of them..." She said to Rick.  
"Us. The rest of us." Rick corrected her. She nodded.  
"Are they alive?" Andrea asked. Rick looked at Daryl and back at Andrea.  
"Yeah, they're alive." Rick said. She looked at Me  
"I'm glad I met you. I never met a young girl like you before and I'm glad I did. You're very brave and tough, that will kept you alive in the future." She said to me. I shook my head no.  
"You don't have to say that, I was a total bitch to you." I said looking at her.  
"It's good you found them." She said to Michonne. Michonne was crying. Andrea looked at Daryl.  
"No one can make it alone now." Andrea said.  
"I never could." Daryl said.  
"I just didn't want anyone to die." Andrea said looking at Rick.  
"I can do it myself." Andrea said.  
"No." Michonne said  
"I have to. While I still can." She said to Michonne. Michonne started crying even more. Andrea looked at Rick.  
"Please?" She asked Rick. He was looking down, trying not to cry.  
"I know how the safety works." She said. Rick got out his gun and gave it to her.  
"Well, I'm not going anywhere." Michonne said looking at Andrea. She looked at all of us.  
"I tried." She said to Rick.  
"Yeah." Rick said quietly looking down and then looking back at her.  
"You did. You did." Rick said getting up and leaving the room. I smile sadly at Andrea and she returned it. I went over to Rick and Daryl followed behind me. Rick closed the door. We didn't say anything. I waited for the gunshot. When it did, I flinched. I heard Michonne crying. I didn't really know Andrea that well but I felt a pain in my chest. I heard Michonne opening the door holding Andrea in her arms. Michonne took her to the truck and laid her in the back. Rick told Tyreese to gather up the people of the town and tell them what happened. Once that was all done.  
"If you want to stay, then you can. But if you want to come with us, then you more welcomed there then you are here, it's your choice." Rick said. People started getting in the bus, well actually all of them got in the bus. Once everyone was ready we all got in the cars and left Woodbury. When we got to the prison it was morning, Maggie and Glenn opened the gates. Once the truck stopped, I got out and went to back of the truck. Beth and Carol were standing there and Rick nodded at Andrea covered body. Rick then went over to Carl. Carol went over to Andrea's and started crying, Beth was also crying, I went over to them and comforted them. I looked at Carl and he was already looking at me. I rolled my eyes and followed Carol she was looking at those people we brought. I went inside once all those people got inside the prison. I looked behind me and saw Carl right behind. I signed. I ran into someone and Carl ran into me.  
"Watch it." Carl said walking past me. I turned to the person I bump into. It was a boy. He smiled at me.  
"Sorry, I was looking where I was going." I said looking down.  
"It's okay." He said. I looked up at him. His tall than me. I'm 5 feet. He looked about 5'6. He was cute too.  
"I'm Adam and you are?" He asked  
"I'm Fatima."

 **So, I know you guys want Fatima and Carl to be together already but I like to take it slow, I hate how some author make the character be like "hey you wanna go out" and the next day they're like "I love you!" "I love you too!" Yeah I hate that. Anyways I hope you it, favorite and comment, please! ~ Poppy**


	10. 10

It's been 2 months since we took in the Woodbury people and there was no sign of the Governor. A lot of things have change like Rick started farming, we got pigs, a new gate, showers, food. Adam and I have became really good friend but Carl and I haven't said a word to each other. But when I looked at Carl he would already be looking at me. I still love him. Adam and I were talking about if we should go with Daryl to go find some deer for dinner.  
"So, you want to?" Adam asked  
"Well yeah, but we would have to ask Daryl first." I said to him. He smiled at me.  
"Then let's go ask him." He said grabbing my hand and pulling toward to Daryl.  
"Hey, kiddo's." Daryl greeted us. I waved at him.  
"Hey, Daryl, is it okay if we go with you to get dinner?" I asked him. He smiled and ruffled my hair.  
"Of course you can, but do you know how to shoot?" Daryl asked Adam.  
"Yeah, my dad was ex military and he taught me how to kill something with just a rubber band a rock." Adam said.  
"Whoa, really?!" Daryl said sounding amazed. We give him a weird like. He went back to acting his usual way.  
"You have to teach me it." I said sounding excited.  
"Once we get back you can teach her. We leaving right now. So, get your stuff." Daryl said to us as he walks out the prison. I went to my cell and grabbed my MC 15 and ran outside. I saw Carl standing by the car. _No, please no._ I heard someone running next to me. It was Adam. I ignored Carl stare and walking to the back of the car where Daryl was. I put my stuff in the back.  
"I call shotgun!" I said running to the front set.  
"Not fair. You had shotgun last run." Adam said as I got in the front.  
"Well, you have to be quicker at saying it." I said giggling. Everyone got in the car. Daryl started driving down the gate. Maggie and Carol opened it for us. A month ago Rick found something to secure the gate so the walker would stop coming in. Daryl and I were talking the book that I've been reading, which is the Game of Thrones. I love that book. I was on the last book, which was the fourth one. (Since the fifth book came out in 2011 and the apocalypse started in 2010, there only four books kay.)  
"It's kind of dirty though." I said.  
"And what do mean by that?" Daryl asked.  
"She means that it has some sex stuff, but other than that it has blood and heads getting chopped off and of the stuff." Carl answer for me. _How does he know that?_  
"Really? That's weird." Daryl said stopping the car.  
"Well, yeah. It's stage in the medieval times." I said as we all got out of the car.  
"Okay, so we going to split up in two groups. Me and Adam, Fatima and Carl." Daryl said. I looked at Adam and he looked at me. I give him the no-way look.  
"Uhh, I think me and Fatima should go together." Adam said looking at Daryl.  
"Nah, it's fine. Come on." Daryl said. Adam looked back at me and mouthed 'sorry.' I mouthed 'it's okay.' Adam knows what happened between Carl and I. He also knows that I still love him.  
"If you find one give a call." Daryl said to me. I nodded.  
"Okay." I said. They walked into the woods. I looked at Carl, he looked at me and rolled my eyes and started walking into the woods in a different direction. I took out my knife and started marking the trees. I looked around for any sign of movement. I saw something move. I got closer. It was a walker. I throw my knife at its head. I went to get my knife. I marked the tree.  
"Why do you keep doing that?" I heard Carl ask. _I only did it two times._ I looked at the tree.  
"Hey, tree, remember Carl said not talk to him anymore, yeah me too." I said to the tree.  
"Whatever." He said. I frowned and kept walking. I saw a rabbit. I stopped which made Carl stopped, I pointed at the rabbit. I took out one of my throwing knifes.  
"That's not going work." Carl whispered. I looked at him then back at the rabbit. I throw my knife and hit right in the head. I looked at Carl and smirked.  
"I'm sorry what was that?" I said. I walked of to the rabbit. I put in my bag and continue walking.  
"Aren't we suppose to find a deer not bunnies?" He asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Do you know hard it is to find a deer?" I asked. He didn't say anything.  
"Exactly." I said. I heard a twig snap. I looked at Carl and he shook his head no. I looked around and saw nothing. Then out of the corner of my eyes I saw something move. My eyes widen. There were so many walker came towards us. I grabbed Carl's arm and started running.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"I'm running." I said. Carl grabbed my hand and ran faster. He started shooting them. I guess he saw them. It was getting dark. Carl and I were catching are breath.  
"I think we lost them." Carl said. I fall on the ground. I looked around, I only saw trees. Then realized something. I don't know where we are. I quickly got up and felt the tree that was in front of me. It had nothing on it. I started panicking.  
"Carl." I said grabbing his attention.  
"What?" He asked. I turned to him.  
"I don't know where we are." I said. His eyes widen.  
"Is that why you marked the trees?" He asked. I nodded. He started panicking too.  
"Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god." Carl kept saying.  
"Okay, okay. Just calm down." I said to Carl.  
"Calm down? How can I calm down?! If you didn't notice we lost!" He yelled at me.  
"Don't yell. The walkers will find us." I said.  
"Oh I wish they did come so I wouldn't be stuck here with you." Carl said. I looked at him.  
"Okay then, bye." I said walking away.  
"Bye!" Carl yelled.

Carl's POV  
"Bye" I said watching Fatima going into the woods more. I couldn't see her anymore, that's when I realized what I did.  
"Fatima!" I yelled running to where she left. I kept calling her but she didn't answer. I heard a twig snap. I took out my gun and pointed it at the direction the noise was coming from. It was Daryl and Adam. I put my gun down and shook my head looking around.  
"Why are you yelling?" Daryl asked.  
"And where's Fatima?" Adam asked and I looked at him.  
"She left." I said looking down. There eyes widen.  
"What?" Adam asked.  
"We got in a fight and I said some stupid stuff and she left." I said looking at them.  
"Ugh I know it. See I told you something like this would happen." Adam said to Daryl. Adam looked at me.  
"This is your fault!" Adam said pushing me. But Daryl was holding him back.  
"If she turned, I will beat the living crap out of you." Adam said pushing Daryl off of him.  
"We have to go find her. Let's split up to cover more ground, okay." Daryl said. Adam and I nodded. I ran off in the direction Fatima went. Since it was still dark got, I could barely see anything. I got my flashlight out and continue running.  
I've been out here for hours and of course, I've been marking the trees so I could find my way back. I heard moaning coming from behind me. I turned around and saw three walkers. I took out my gun. And started shooting them but bullets came out. They were getting closer. Then suddenly one by one they fell to the ground. I looked around and saw someone walking over to me and shine my light on them and saw that it was Fatima. Her face had blood on it and her hands were covered in blood, I saw her shirt was cut and blood was coming from it. She looked so sad. I rushed over to her and hugged her.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked letting her go and check her body to see if she has any bits and scratches. She pushed me away.  
"I'm fine. Where Daryl and Adam?" She asked.  
"Looking for you." I said.

Normal POV  
 _Ugh, I can't believe him. Why would he say that?! That settles it, Carl does hate me._ I was walking through the woods. When I heard Carl calling my name, but I ignored it and kept walking. I continue walking until I found a house, well more of a cabin. I walked inside and heard a noise coming from upstairs. I got my knife out and walked up the stair careful and quietly. Once I got up, I heard the noise getting louder and it was banging on something in the room. I put my ears to the door. I got my knife ready and I opened it. My eyes widen. _No._ It was my mom and my niece. They turned. I didn't see them turn because they gone out before this all happened. They started coming at me. I fell to the ground trying to stop my mom from biting me. I screamed. The blood in her mouth started dripping on my face. I closed my mouth and begin to get her off of me. Once I got her off of me, I got out my gun and shot her in the head. I heard my niece growling at me, I shot her in the head too. I just kept shooting until I ran out of bullets. I dropped to my knees and cried, I just cried and I crawled to my mom and Justine. There was a lot of blood on the ground but I didn't care I just went to them and I just held them crying. I got and held Justine in my arms and took her outside. I didn't here anything to dig with so I just put leaves over and her and I did the same to my mom. I stopped crying.  
"I'll come back and give you a proper burial." I said standing there for a second and walking in the direction I came from. It was getting really dark, I could barely see anything. I didn't have flashlight, Carl had it. Since I left the cabin I've been marking the trees so I could come back and do what I said I would do. It getting hard to see and that's really bad. I felt a sharp pain below my chest. I quietly screamed out in pain and held it. I felt warm liquid going down my shirt. _Oh great now I'm bleeding, ugh._ I kept walking but this time feeling my way around. I saw a light flashing around and three walkers in front of the light. I heard the click noise of a gun. They don't have bullets. I got out my knifes and throw them at the heads of the walkers. I saw the flashlight being pointed at me. I couldn't see the person but they hugged me.  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" I heard the person asked. It was Carl, he let me go and check my body to see if I had any bites or scratches. I pushed him off.  
"I'm fine. Where Daryl and Adam?" I asked.  
"Looking for you." Carl said.  
"Do you know where they are?" I asked.  
"Umm, I don't know, maybe." He said. I sighed.  
"Let's go look for them." I said walking past him. I heard him following me.  
"Why do you have blood on your face." Carl asked. I didn't answer him.  
"Did you kill something." Carl asked me again. I stopped.  
"Carl, please, just stop asking me question." I said quietly. He didn't say anything after that. I heard leaves crashing, I looked and saw Daryl and Adam. They shined their lights at Carl and I. Adam dropped his stuff and ran to me. He hugged me tightly.  
"Thank god, you're okay." Adam said still hugging me but I didn't hug him back. If I did I would probably start crying and I didn't want that.  
"Are you bit?" Adam asked grabbing my face. I shook my head. His eyes widen.

Adam's POV  
When I looked at Fatima's face she had blood on it and the way her face look, she looked dead inside, she had a blank but sad expression. I don't know what to say. So I just hugged her again.

Normal POV  
Adam hugged me again.  
"I'm not bit... I'm just bleeding." I said. Adam let me go.  
"Where?" He asked. I pointed at my wound.  
"We need to get you to the prison, before it gets infected." Daryl said. I marked the trees we passed. Once we got to the car. I sat in the back with Adam while Carl sat in the front with Daryl. No one said anything. I count the trees we passed until with got to the until the prison. 87. The sun was coming up. Carol and Rick opened the gates as Daryl drives to the courtyard. I got out of the car and Rick ran up to Carl hugging him. I was looking down at the ground.  
"What took you guys so long?" Rick asked.  
"Fatima and I got lost." Carl said.  
"Oh my god, Fatima, what happened to you." Rick rushed over to me and I looked at him.  
"Walker." I said. Carol came up to me.  
"Come on sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." Carol said leading me inside the prison. I saw the group sitting and talking. When looked at me, they got up a and rushed to me.  
"You're back."  
"Are you okay?"  
"What happened to you?"  
"You're bleeding." I heard them all say at once. Carol shushed them and lead me to bench. I sat down and Carol went to go grab water and a towel. I heard the door open and saw Adam, Rick, Carl and Daryl coming in. Adam walked over to me and sat down next to me.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked smiling at me.  
"I'm fine, it's just my side hurts." I said. Carol came back with the stuff, she started wiping the blood off my face.  
"Once I'm done. I want you to take a shower and then come back so, Hershel can take care of that cut for you, okay." She said. I nodded. Once she was done clean my face I got up and went to the showers. I took off my clothes and turned on the shower. The water stings my cut. Once I was done I grabbed a new pair was clothes. I went back to find Hershel. He was with Maggie and Beth. They smile at me, I smiled back. _It was fake._  
"Hey, sweetie, Carol told me you got hurt?" Hershel asked. I nodded my head and pull my shirt up a little.  
"It looks a little deep, I may have stitch it up." Hershel said. I nodded again. Maggie and Beth left.  
"Lay down." Hershel said pointing at the bench. I did what I was told. Hershel came back with alcohol, needle and string? He put the alcohol first, which burn as hell. Then he started stitching my cut up which hurt even more.  
"So how did this happen?" He asked.  
"I ran into something, I couldn't see it though because it was really dark." I said biting my finger. After Hershel was done, he put a bandage around it.  
"Sleep on your other side tonight, okay." Hershel said. I nodded.  
"What happened before you got hu-" I cut him off.  
"I'm gonna go to sleep now. Thanks Hershel." I said getting up and walking to my cell. I laid down and closed my eyes. I heard someone come it my cell. They didn't say anything.  
"Is there something you need?" I asked, my eyes were still closed.  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing." It was Carl. I sighed. _Why do people keep asking me that?_  
"For the last time. I'm fine." I said with my eyes still closed.  
"I'm just tired, I need sleep." I said.  
"Okay then, I'll let you sleep, night." Carl said.  
"Night." I said and everything went black.  
I heard someone call my name. I opened my eyes and saw Adam by my door.  
"Breakfast is ready." Adam said smiling at me. I got up and followed him outside. Everyone was there eating. I sat down next to Mika. She smiled at me.  
"Fatima, your back." She said hugging me.  
"Yeah, I'm back." I said hugging her back. I started eating my food. Once I was done I got up, give my plate to Carol and went over to Rick. He with Daryl.  
"Hey, Rick?" I asked. Rick turned to me.  
"What's up, kiddo?" He asked.  
"Can I talk to you," I looked at Daryl, then back at Rick.  
"In private." I said. He nodded and got up. He followed me to the basketball court. Carl, Patrick and Adam were playing basketball. I turned to Rick.  
"What's on your mind?" He asked. I took a deep breath. I looked down and I looked at him.  
"Can you take me back into the woods?" I asked. Rick give me a confused look.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"There's something I need to do there." I said. He nodded.  
"When?" He asked.  
"Whenever but it had to be today." I said. He nodded again.  
"Okay, we leave in 20 minutes." He said. I smiled.  
"Thanks." I said running inside to get my stuff ready. I started putting more bullets in my gun and this time I was go to take my pistol. Rick asked if I was ready.  
"Yeah, but I need a shovel." I said. He nodded. We went outside and Rick got the shovel and put them in the car. He drove down the street. I started courting the trees. 1, 2, 3... Rick was driving slowly. 84, 85, 86.  
"Here, stop here." I said. He pulled to the side and I got out and got the shovels. I started following the marks I made on the trees. Once I got to the cabin. I stopped. I started digging. I guess Rick saw the body's cause he started digging two. Ones the hole was deep each I went over to my mom and dragged her to the hole. I pulled her but she was too heavy. I started crying. Rick came over and help me.  
"No, I can do this. I have to do this, she's my mom." I said crying and pulling her. Once I got her in the hole, I went to over Justine and pick her up and put her in the hole Rick made. I started putting dirt over Justine's body while Rick put dirt on my moms body. When we were done just stood there staring at my moms grave. I started crying even more. I looked at Justine's grave.  
"She was only 6." I said. I looked at my moms grave.  
"They went out to get some stuff and when they didn't come, I thought they were dead like everyone else in the world." I said crying harder.  
"And before she left... I told her that I hated her. I didn't mean. But she never know that!" I said covering my face. I felt Rick hold me.  
"It's okay, I'm sure she knows you love her." Rick said which made me cry even more.  
"Being alone those months were terrifying. Losing my friends and family, can't take that anymore." I said crying.  
"I don't want to be alone again." I said crying into Rick's chest.  
"You won't, I promise, you will never be alone again." Rick said. Once Rick got me to calm down, we went back to the car. Rick and I didn't say anything the whole way.  
I got out of the car and Mika ran up to me and hugged. I smiled.  
"Hey, Mika." I said to her. She looked up at me.  
"You seriously need to stop leaving." She said. I laughed. I saw Rick walking over to Carl.  
"I'll be right back." I said walking towards Rick. They had there back to me but I could kind of see there faces.  
"So what happened with Fatima?" Carl asked.  
"Wait until Fatima tells you, okay?" Rick said. Carl nodded.  
"When she came back, how did she look?" Rick asked.  
"Really sad." Carl said. He sighed.  
"Carl they need her- We need her- I need her and you need her too. She needs us, she needs you, and she needs me. She can't be alone again, got it?" Rick said looking at Carl with a serious face.  
"Got it."

 **Sorry I didn't upload yesterday the website won't let me upload anything. I'm sorry, but I'll upload the next chapter right away! ~ Poppy**


	11. 11

Adam and I were playing with Mika and Lizzie outside in the field.

"Hey, Fatima, can I talk to you?" I heard Carl asked. _When did he get here?_

"Uhh, yeah, sure." I said following him to the courtyard.

"So, what's up?" I asked him.

"Listen, I'm really sorry for all the things I said to you. I didn't mean it. I was just mad." He said looking at me. I smiled at him.

"There's the Carl, I know and love." I said. His face turned red. I chuckled. I hugged him. He hugged me back.

"But next time you yell at me like that, I will kick your ass." I said. He laughed. We let go of each other.

"Got it." He said. He give me a weird look.

"Okay, I lied. I don't hate you, I never did hate you, actually, I..." Carl paused for a moment. _Is he going to say what I think he's going to say?_

"I love you." Carl said. I was about to say something when Carl just straight out kiss me. At first I was surprised but I started kissing him back. It felt amazing. We stopped kissing.

"God, I feel like I'm a romance movie or something." I said laughing. Carl laughed too.

"Well, Fatima, do you want to be my girlfriend?" Carl asked.

"Eh, sure why not." I said smiling. Then I heard people oooing. It was Mika, Lizzie and Adam. I shook my head.

"Oh, sush." I said. I looked back at Carl.

"Yes! I got the girl!" Carl yelled. I gave him a weird look. He looked at me.

"I mean, I got the girl!" He yelled again. I laughed.

It's been 3 month since Carl and I started dating. Daryl has been teasing us. Rick was happy that we were dating, so was Michonne. Ever since the incident that happened with me, Rick has been acting really fatherly toward me. I still haven't told Carl or Adam what happened. Carl and Adam have gotten really close, they talk all the time, it's weird. Also about a week ago, Daryl found guy named Bob, he's nice, I like him. Yesterday I found out that Beth's boyfriend, Zach, died. The strange thing is, Beth didn't cry. I was sleeping with Carl, Rick was okay with it, just as long as we don't do anything dirty. But when I woke up Carl was gone. I jump down and put some new clothes. I was wearing pajamas. I walked out the cell and saw Beth holding Judith.

"Hey, have you seen Carl?" I asked her.

"He's at the farm with Rick." She said looking down at Judith. I nodded. We didn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She looked at me and weakly smile.

"I'm just glad I met him." She said. She looked back at Judith. I heard gunshots coming from the other cell block. Hershel came in and shut the door.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

"There's walkers in block D." He said. Beth and I looked at each other with panicked eyes. I took my gun out and waited. The door that lead to the courtyard was still open. I ran outside and saw Carl and Maggie holding up Michonne. I ran to them. Carl let go of Michonne and ran up to me. We hugged each other. He grabbed my face and kissed me.

"Are you okay?" Carl asked me. I shook my head yes.

"I'm fine, what happened to Michonne?" I asked in a worried tone and looking at Michonne.

"She hurt her ankle." Maggie said. I nodded. Michonne looked disappointed. Carl went back to helping Michonne. We walked up to the courtyard. Rick came walked and Carl ran to him.

"Hey, you might want to stay back." Rick said but Carl didn't listen to him. Carl hugged Rick. _Where's Adam?_

"Dad, I'm sorry. I didn't see you come out." Carl said still hugging Rick.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm fine. But back away." Rick said as they let go.

"I had to use one of the guns by the gate. I swear I didn't want to." Carl said back away.

"I was coming back, I fell. They came out and helped me." Michonne said to Rick.

"Are you all right?" Rick asked. Michonne nodded.

"What happened in there?" Maggie asked.

"Patrick got sick last night. Some kind of flu. It moves fast. We think he died and attacked the cell block." I looked at Carl. Patrick and Carl were good friends.

"Look, I know he was your friend and I'm sorry. He was a good kid. We lost a lot of people." Rick said to Carl and then he looked at Maggie.

"Glenn and your dad are okay, but they were in there." He looked at me.

"Adam was in there too, he's okay. You shouldn't get too close to anyone that might have been exposed," Carl went back to Michonne.

"At least for a little while. Carl. All of you." Rick said. We walked inside. They put Michonne on the bench. Beth came over to us with Judith in her arms.

"What happened?" She asked Michonne.

"I fell." She said. She handed Judith to Maggie.

"I'll take care of that for you." She said getting some bandages. Carl got some wood and started making crosses.

"I'm sorry- about Patrick, I mean." I said.

"It's okay. It was bound to happen." He said not looking at me. We didn't say anything.

"So, tell me about your family." He looked at me.

"I mean, you never talked about them." He said. I sat down on the bench

"Well, let's start with my mom, Bertha, she was like any other mom, but she favorited me more. She was also weird." I said smiling. Carl laughed.

"She was always there for me, sometimes we would fight, but then the next day everything would be okay." I said looking down. I shook my head.

"My dad, Enrique, well, he was my dad. He caused a lot of trouble in our family. My sister, Monse, oh, we did not get along at all, we would call each other names all the time. But we had our moments, they were small though. She had a kid, her first name was Vivian and her middle name is Justine, she was a pain in the ass. I still love her, though. My brother, Dominic, him and I got along great, we talk about video games, guns, and since he was in the military, he taught me how to shoot. I had another brother, Phoenix, we didn't have much in common, he played video game too. But that's all." I said looking down.

"Those people you killed- not including the rapist. Who were they?" He asked which made me look at him.

"It was my best friend, Kristina. My sister, my dad and my brother, Phoenix." I said.

"What about your mom, Justine and Dominic?" He asked.

"Remember when we got lost in the woods and I left?" I asked. He nodded.

"I found a cabin in there and in there was my mom and Justine, they turned, so I had to kill them." I said looking at him.

"But you told me killed your mom." He said. I nodded.

"I lied. But before this all started, I told her I hated her and it felt like I kill her the day." I said, I shook the crying feel away. He looked at me with pity. I looked away from him. I hate being pitied.

"What about your brother?" He asked. I looked at him.

"I actually don't know what happened to him, he could still be alive, but I doubt it." I said. Just then Carol came in. Carl went back to making the cross.

"You know if Patrick was Catholic?" He asked.

"He said he was a practicing atheist." Carol said. Carl took off one of the boards from the cross. Carol looked at me.

"Did you tell your dad what you saw in the library yesterday?" Carol asked him. I give her a confused look. She looked at Carl.

"Nope." Carl said not looking at her.

"Are you going to tell him?" She asked. He sighed.

"I have to keep teaching those kids to survive. You know that." She said. _What is she talking about?_

"Did you tell their parents?" He asked her. She shook her head no.

"No." She said. Carl looked at her.

"Are you gonna tell them?" He asked her.

"If I do, maybe after this they'll understand. But maybe they won't. I don't want to take that risk." She said. Carl went back to making crosses.

"That's between you and them." He said. Carol looked at him and then at me. She sat down next to me.

"No. It's between you and me. If you tell your dad he'll tell them. And like I said, maybe they'll understand, maybe they won't." She said. _This is getting really awkward._

"I don't want to lie to my dad." He said.

"I'm not asking you to lie. I'm asking you not to say anything." Carol said. Carl sighed. Carol got up and left.

"Okay, what was that about?" I asked him.

"She's teaching the kids how to use weapons." He said.

"Oh that's cool." I said. He looked at him.

"I mean sure it's dangerous but in this world you have to learn how to protect yourself." I said. He nodded.

"I'm gonna go to talk to my dad." He said getting up. I nodded. He kissed me and left. I decided I would go talk to Carol. I went over to Mica.

"Hey, have you seen Carol?" I asked them.

"She went over there." Mica said pointing over to the cells were Karen and David were in. I walked over there and saw a blood trail. I followed it. It lead me to the outside door. I opened it a little and Carol lighting Karen's and David's body's in fire. Lizzie was also there, she had blood on her hands. My eyes widen. I quietly close the door but it made a noise which caught their attention. I pretend that I didn't notice anything and walked away but Carol caught my arm.

"Fatima, please don't say anything." Carol pleaded with Lizzie right behind her.

"You two killed Karen and David!" I yelled. Carol shushed me.

"They were going to spread the illness around, I couldn't let that happen." Lizzie said. She's lying. I shook my head no. Carol told her to be quiet.

"That doesn't matter. What does matter is that you two killed Karen and David." I said.

"If Tyreese found you two did this, he's going to kill both of you." I said. She shook her head yes.

"I know, that's why you shouldn't tell anyone." She said. I sighed.

"Fine, I won't tell anyone. But one of you is going to have to tell Rick." I said. She nodded.

"I will, I promise." She said. I walked away. I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said.

"This is the second time you do this." He said. It was Adam. I looked up at him. I laughed.

"Rick wants us to go into quarantine." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, okay." I said. I was about to walk away but Adam grabbed my arm.

"Are you okay, Fatima?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said.

"You don't look fine, are you getting sick." He said feeling my forehead. I gave him are-you-serious look. I moved his hand and laughed.

"No, I feel fine. Just something's on my mind." I said. He nodded.

"Well, what's on your mind?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said walking to my cell and getting my stuff ready. Moments later Adam came in.

"You ready?" He asked.

"What about Carl?" I asked.

"Rick is telling him right now." He said. I nodded. I zipped my bag up.

"I over heard Rick and other talked about someone killing Karen and David." My head snapped up.

"Yeah, I know, right? They don't know who did it though." He said.

"Let's go." I said putting on my bag. We walked into the quarantine place that all the kids and non sick people were being held. We sat down.

"What do you know." Adam said. I looked at him surprised. I sighed.

"Don't tell anyone, okay?" He nodded.

"Okay." He said.

"I think Lizzie did it." I said. He looked shocked.

"Lizzie? But she's a little girl." He said. I nodded.

"I was a little girl once and now look at me. Also, I think Carol was helping her and she's probably going to take the blame for it." I said pulling my knees into my chest.

"You have to tell Rick." He said. I looked at him and shook my head no.

"Carol said she would tell him." I said. He sighed.

"Yeah, but when?" He asked.

"But when, what?" I heard Carl say.

"When... Are we gonna get out of this place." Adam said. Carl give him weird look.

"Are you mad?" I asked him.

"Of course, I don't want to be stuck here with kids." He said putting his bag down and sitting next to me.

"But I have you." He said kissing me.

"And of course, Adam is here too." He said laughing. Adam laughed too. I smiled.

"Oh crap, dad wants me to take watch, so I'll be right back. Oh and by the way Tyreese, Bob, Michonne and Daryl went to go get medicine." He said kissing me on the cheek. He stood up and stared at me. He sighed

"I love you." He said. I chuckled.

"I love you too." I said. He kissed me one more time but this on the mouth and it wasn't a quickly either. We took our time. I heard a throat clear. It was Adam. We laughed.

"Alright, fine. Bye you two." Carl said walking out the door.

"You two are tots cute!" Adam said in a girly voice. I laughed.

"Shut up." I said.

"Hey, where did you get that necklace?" Adam asked.

"Oh, Carl got it for my birthday." I said looking at my necklace.

"Oh, that's nice. What did you get him." I looked at up with my eyes widen.

"No? You didn't forget did you?" He asked.

"Maybe." I said. He gasped.

"Fatima, I cannot believe you forgot your own boyfriends birthday." He said putting his hand over his mouth. I shook my head and chuckled.

"In my defense, he never told me when his birthday was." I said.

"Okay, I give you that. But are you gonna give him something?" He asked. I thought for a second. _I could get him a comic? No, he has a lot of comics._ I looked down at my gun. _My gun! I could give him my gun. I mean, it holds a very special place in my heart, since it was given to me by brother. But so does Carl_. I grabbed my gun and ran out the door. I saw Carl walking though the outside doors.

"Hey, Carl, where did you go?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"I went out with Hershel." He said. I nodded.

"So..." I took out my gun.

"Happy late birthday." I said. He looked at it surprised.

"You're giving me your gun?" He asked looking at me with are-serious look. I nodded. He grabbed it. I smiled.

"How come you never told me?" I asked. He was looking at my-his gun.

"You didn't tell me. Michonne was the one who had to tell me." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you, I love you." He said kissing me.

"I love you too." I said.

"Carl!" I heard Rick yelled.

"Go see what he wants." I said. He nodded and kiss me one more time. He ran off. I was smiling. I went back inside the room where Adam was. He was smiling at me.

"So, what did you give him?" He asked.

"A gun." I said.

"What gun?" He asked.

"My gun." She said looking down.

"Your gun?!" He asked.

"Yes, my gun." I said.

"Hey, I'm back and I brought food." Carl said with a duffel bag. I quickly got up and got some food. I heard them laugh. I looked at him.

"What, I like food." I said. They laughed.

"Omg, no way, me too." Adam said and a girly voice.

"Oh, shut up." I said handing some good to Adam.

"I have to give some food to the others." Carl said.

"Oh, I'll go with you." I said walking over to him. He nodded.

"So you're just going to leave me here by myself?" Adam asked. I turn to him.

"Yup." I said popping the 'p' I turned back to Carl and walked out the room. We walked down the hall.

"You and Adam have a weird relationship." Carl said.

"He reminds me of my brother." I said looking forward. Carl looked at me.

"Which one?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Dominic." I said.

"He could still be alive, you know." He said looking forward.

"Maybe. But I doubt." I said. Carl opened the door. There were little kids in there.

"We got food." Carl said. All the kids ran up to us. I started handing out some of the food. I saw Mika by herself. I went over to her.

"Hey, Mika. Where's Lizzie?" I asked her. I handed her some food.

"She didn't feel good." She said looking down. I sat down next to her.

"She'll be okay. She's a...tough little girl." I said remember what happened before. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Thanks, Fatima." Mica said. I smiled back at her.

"Fatima, come on, let's go." Carl said. I got up and followed Carl out. Then suddenly we heard gunshot. I looked at Carl and he looked at me. We took our guns out and started walking carefully down the hall. I heard footsteps coming from around the corner. We turn the corner and Adam was standing there with his gun pointed us. When he saw us, he ran towards us.

"I'm guess you guys heard the gunshots too." Adam said. We both nodded yes. Then we heard someone calling Carl's name. We followed Carl as he walks towards the person. It was Rick. He looked relieved.

"I heard gunshots." Carl said.

"I need your guys help." Rick said motioning us to follow him, so we did. He leads us outside, down to the outer fences. They put the wood up to hold the fences up, so the walkers won't get through.

"Okay, Carl I need you to hammer that." Rick said pointing to the little wood on the ground.

"Fatima, Adam, I need you two to killing off some of the walkers." Rick said. We both nodded. I got my knife out and started stabbing the walkers in head, Adam did the same.

"Think they're okay?" Carl asked while hammering the wood down.

"If things we going bad, we would have heard more shots. Maggie would have gotten us." Rick said going to the other large wood. Adam yelped. I looked at him. A walker was holding onto his arm. I was about to go over to help him but Adam chopped the hand off of the walker. He looked at me and give me a thumb up. I shook my head at him. I went back to killing the walkers. Even though it was dark I could still see their faces. One of the walkers had no eyes and it's mouth was cut off. I stared at it for a moment. _What the hell?_ I stabbed it in the head. Then I heard a cracking noise. It was one of the woods. Then they started breaking. We held the fence up but the walkers we pushing it, which made it harder to hold up. Then the fence went down and Rick told us to run. Carl grabbed my hand and we ran to the door. Adam and Rick were right behind us. Once we got inside the watchtower, Rick quickly closed the door. We went out the other door that lead to the courtyard. We looked at all the walkers on the fence trying to get us.

"Dad, what do we do?" Carl said Rick. Rick looked around.

"Maybe I could back the bus up against the fence." Rick said looking back at the walkers.

"Will it hold?" Adam asked. Rick looked at us. He pulled us toward the weapons. Rick handed at bullets.

"Pockets." Rick said. We put them in our pockets. And since I was wear a hoodie, I put them in those pockets as well. Rick handed Carl an M14.

"You got it?" Rick asked Carl.

"Yeah." Carl said putting more bullets in his back pockets. Rick handed me and Adam an M14 too. I check to see if it had bullets, which it did.

"All right, listen to me. Magazine goes in here. Release is here. Make sure it latches." Rick said to Carl since he never used a gun like this. We started getting close to the fence.

"Pull back the operating rod and rounds feed up. Keep squeezing the trigger for rapid fire, okay?" Rick stopped us.

"You shoot or you run. Don't let them get close, okay?" We nodded. They tore down the fence and we started shooting the walkers. All you could hear is gunfire and all you could see is walkers falling to the ground.

"Back up!" Rick yelled, which meant we need to reload. I quickly reload my gun. We started shooting them again. There were so many, they just keep coming. There was only a few left and they were on the ground. So we stopped.

"Grabbed a pole." Rick said. We nodded and did what he said. Carl handed Rick one. We all knew what that meant, so we started stabbing the ones that were still alive. Rick killed the last one. I sighed and look at Carl, he looked at me and we both smiled at each other. Then we heard a car approaching.

"Dad, everything's gonna be okay." Carl said. Carl and I run down the hill and opened the gates. Once they were inside the yard. We quickly closed them before any walkers got in. I took a deep breath.

"That was insane." I said.

"Yeah, it was. But it's okay now." Carl said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah." I said. We went back up the hill.

 _Nothing's ever okay._

 **I have no idea why it's does this. I hope you like this chapter, next chapter is first Fatima's POV and then Carl's POV. So please comment, I love comments! ~ Poppy**


	12. 12

The next morning I woke up to someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and saw Adam standing by the doorway.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Carol's gone." Adam said. I quickly sat up and looked at him.  
"So, she told him." I said. He nodded and sat down next to me.  
"Did Rick tell Tyreese yet?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He said. I didn't say anything. Adam started laughing. I give him a confused look.  
"What's so funny." I asked.  
"I was in that cell block and yet I didn't get sick." Adam said laughing. I stared at him. I started laughing too.  
"You're so weird." I said.  
"I know." Adam said laughing.  
"Where's Carl?" I asked.  
"I'm right here." I heard Carl say. I got and hugged him and he hugged me back. We started kissing.  
"You two seriously need to get a room." I heard Beth say from behind Carl. We stopped kissing.  
"Well, we have one but Adam is in it." I said looking at Adam. He pretending to look hurt. I laughed and did Carl. Carl and I high fived each other. Then suddenly we heard a loud explosion and the prison started shaking. Without say anything we all ran outside. There was a tank and six other cars behind the outer fence.  
"Get back!" Rick yelled running over to us. We took cover behind building. Someone called out Rick's name.  
"It's the Governor." Adam said. _I thought he was dead._  
"Come down here. We need to talk." The Governor said. Everyone was looking at Rick.  
"It's not up to me. There's a council now. They run this place." Rick said yelled so the Governor could hear him.  
"Is Hershel on the council?" The Governor asked. He motion a woman to get something or someone. Please don't let it be him. The lady took out Hershel from the car. Maggie and Beth gasp.  
"What about Michonne? She on the council, too?" The Governor asked. They took Michonne out of the car too. Carl and I looked at each other. We both looked worried and we looked back at them.  
"I don't make decisions anymore." Rick yelled.  
"You're making the decisions today, Rick. Come down here. Let's have that talk." The Governor said. I could feel my heart pound from inside my chest. I felt someone grab my hand. I looked and saw Carl looking at me, nodding his head. Then Rick came over to me and Carl. Rick grabbed out shoulders.  
"We can do this. All right?" Rick said. We both nodded. Rick let go of us and went down the the hill. We all watch him.  
"We can't take 'em all on. We'll go through the admin building, through the woods like we planned. We ain't got the numbers no more." Daryl said. He turned to Sasha.  
"When's the last time someone checked the stash on the bus?" Daryl asked.  
"Day before we hit the Big Spot. We were running low on rations then. We're lower now." Sasha said which worried me.  
"Yeah, we'll manage. Things go south, everyone heads for that bus. Let everyone know." Daryl said.  
"What if everybody doesn't know when things go bad? How long do we wait?" I asked.  
"As long as we can." Daryl said walking over to the guns. He carefully handed them out to everyone. We pointed our guns at them and waited.  
"We got to do something." Carl said.  
"Your dad's got it." Adam said.  
"They're talking. We could kill the Governor right now." Carl said.  
"From 50 yards?" Adam asked.  
"I'm a good shot. I could end this right now." Carl said. I shook my head no.  
"You could miss. Then Rick, Hershel and Michonne would be dead and so would we." I said which made Carl look at me. He looked back at them. Then the Governor got down from the tank and grabbed Michonne katana. He stood next to Hershel and pointed the katana at Hershel next. I started to get this icy feeling in my chest, it happens when I'm nervous. _I hate that feeling._ Rick was talking to them but I couldn't hear him. The Governor slowly made the katana away from Hershel neck. I sighed in relief. But the Governor chop Hershel's neck off. I could hear Maggie and Beth yelling. Tears started to form in my eyes. Rick yelled and shot at them. We started shooting them. Rick hid behind the fallen bus. They ran over to fence. They came up to the courtyard everything was happening so quickly. I was still shooting, I was still crying. I felt someone grabbed my shoulder and I looked at him. It was Carl.  
"Go to the bus." Carl said. I shook my head no. He let go of my shoulder.  
"Come on, Fatima." Adam said. I looked at Adam, then back at Carl.  
"It's okay, I'll find you." Carl said.  
"I love you so much." Carl said hugging me. I him hugged back.  
"I love you too, Carl." She said. Carl was about to kiss me but I stopped him.  
"We'll kiss when we find each other." I said. Carl nodded and hugged me one last time. Adam pulled me away from him.  
"Keep her safe Adam!" I heard Carl yelled. We ran to the bus. I saw Glenn run out of the bus. I stopped running, which made Adam stop.  
"What are you doing?!" Adam asked.  
"We have to wait for Carl and Rick." I said. The bus started leaving. Adam started chasing it but I stood there. Adam stopped chasing it and came back to me.  
"Great, it's gone." Adam said. Some walkers were coming towards. We started shooting them in the head.  
"What do we do now?" Adam asked. He stopped shooting. So did I.  
"We go find Carl and Rick." Adam said.  
"Fine. But we can find them faster if we split up." I said. He nodded.  
"Be careful, okay." Adam said. I nodded again.  
"You two." I said. He went right and I went the way the bus left.

Carl's POV  
I was looking for Fatima and Adam. They could have gotten on the bus. But knowing Fatima, she probably didn't get in the bus. I heard my dad call my name. I saw two walkers walking towards him. I pointed my gun and them and shoot them both. I ran to my dad and hugged him. He let me go. His face had blood on it and his eyes were red.  
"Judith, Fatima. Where are they?" He asked gasping for air. I shook my head no.  
"I don't know." I said. I helped my dad walk and we started walking to where everyone use to eat. We saw Judith's car seat and we started walking towards. _Please be there unharmed._ We got close and Judith wasn't there, all there was blood. _No, not Judith._ I heard my dad crying. Tears started forming in my eyes. I heard groaning and I looked in the direction it was coming. It was a walker. I let go of my dad and point my gun at the walker. I kept shooting even when it went down, even when I ran out of bullets. I felt my dad grabbed. I yelled out crying.  
"We've got to get out of here. We've got to go. It's over. It's over. It's over." I heard him say as he held me. We started walking down the hill. I heard someone calling my name. I looked back and I smiled when I saw Fatima running down the hill and towards us. But my smile faded when I saw walker took her down. I waited for a minute to see if she would get up but she and the walker didn't.  
"No!" I yelled. I started running towards her but my dad held my back.  
"It's okay, Carl. We have to go." He said. He was crying too. I just lost the two most important people in my life in one day. We continue walking. I was still crying. It hurts so much. I was about to look back.  
"Don't look back, Carl." My dad said. I looked at him and then I looked forward.  
I was ahead of my dad. I was mad.  
"Carl, slow down." I heard him say but I ignore him.  
"Carl, stop!" He yelled, so I stopped walking but I didn't look back at him.  
"We need to stay together. We got to find a place with food, supplies." He said standing next me. I still wasn't looking at him.  
"Hey." He grabbed my shoulder. I looked at him.  
"We're gonna be..." He didn't say anything else. He just looked at me. I started walking again. _She's dead. She's dead. She's dead. She's gone._ I continue walking down the road but I stopped when I heard a twig snap. I quickly pull out the gun Fatima give me. Someone was coming out of the trees. I got ready to shot it. It was Adam. He looked surprised as I did. He ran to us.  
"You're okay! Fatima and I were looking for you two!" Adam said in a happy tone. I frown.  
"Wait. Where is Fatima?" Adam said sounding concerned. I looked down.  
"Dead." I said. Adam didn't say anything. I looked at him and saw his eyes widened.  
"No. She can't be." Adam said. He grabbed my shoulders.  
"Are you sure she's dead!? Did you see her die!?" Adam yelled in anger. I was getting mad.  
"Yes, I did! I look saw her got taken down by a god damn walker!" I yelled back. Adam let go of me, he fell to the ground. He was crying. I never seen him crying. Even when I accidentally shot him in the arm. That was also one of the other reasons I got my gun taking away. I didn't want to cry anymore. My dad went over to him.  
"It's okay. We'll get through this." My dad said to Adam. I rolled my eyes and continue walking. Finally I saw a bar place. I think Adam finally stopped crying. _She's dead._ We got to the front door. Adam and I had our guns up, while my dad opened the door.  
"Wait outside, okay?" I looked at him with are-you-serious look.  
"Keep watch."  
"You keep watch. You can barely stand. I'm not gonna let you go in there alone." I said.  
"Excuse me?" He said. _She's dead._  
"We've done this before. I'm gonna help you clear it. You should just let me do it myself." I said getting ready, he looked at me.  
"I can keep watch." I heard Adam say. My dad nodded.  
"Let's go." He said opening the door. We quickly went inside, my dad went right and I went left.  
"Kitchens clear." I heard him say. I walk into one of the room and there were chair stack on top of each other. A walker came towards but the barricade stopped him.  
"That might be all that left." Dad said pointing at the hot sauce on the wall. I pointed my gun at the walker.  
"I can get it from here." I said getting ready to shot.  
"No. No, it's weak. I'll draw it out." He said walking to the side of the barricade.  
"Stay back." He said. I back away. He pulled the chair down and everything fall apart. The walker went toward my dad and he chop the walker in the head but it didn't go down.  
"Damn it." I hear him say. He was trying to get his ax out.  
"Don't." _She's dead._ I shot the walker in the head. The walker fall to the ground.  
"I said not to." My dad said to me.  
"You couldn't do it with the ax." I said.  
"I had it. Every bullet counts. What if you needed that one later? See what you can find. Then let's move on." He said taking the ax out of the walker head. I head to the back of the room, while dad went back to the kitchen. I grabbed all the food that was on the counter.  
"Kitchen wasn't empty after all." Dad said. I walked over to him with the food in my hands.  
"My haul. You?" He asked. I put the food in his bag. _She's dead._  
"I win." I said looking at him.  
"All right, let's go." He said. I walked out the bar while Adam and my dad followed behind. No one said anything the whole time we walked down the road.  
"Hey." I hear my dad say but I ignore him.  
"Hey." He said again. I keep walking. We got in front of a house.  
"Hey." I stopped. I looked back at him.  
"That one's as good as any." He said motioning to the house. We started walking towards the house. My dad checked to see if it was locked. It was. He then kicked open the door. I went down the hill with my gun up and saw all the doors open.  
"Carl." I heard my dad say.  
"I got it. All the doors down here are open." I said to him but not looking at him.  
"Just stop!" He yelled quietly. I turn around and look at him. I started pounding on the wall. _She's dead._  
"Hey, asshole!" I yelled loudly. I bang on the wall again. Adam came running in.  
"Hey, shitface!" I yelled again.  
"Hey-" My dad cut me off.  
"Watch your mouth!" He yelled back.  
"Are you kidding me? If there's one of them down there, they would have come out." I said. I started going up stairs and started checking the rooms. I went into boys room and saw a flat screen tv and video games. I chuckled. _Fatima would have loved this. She's dead._ I looked at myself in tv and shook my head no. I pushed the video games on the floor and got the tv cord. I went back downstairs and went to the front down. Since dad kicked the door open the lock broke so we can't close it anymore. I tied the cord around the doorknob and on to the curtain nob. Shane taught me how to do it. My dad started pushing the couch towards the door.  
"I tied the door shut." I said turning to him.  
"We don't need to take any chances." He said pushing it closer.  
"You don't think it'll hold?" I asked.  
"Carl." He said.  
"It's a strong knot. Clove hitch. Shane taught me. Remember him?" I asked and he looked at me.  
"Yeah, I remember him. I remember him everyday. There's something else you want to say to me?" He asked me. I saw Adam come in. I started pulling on the couch and dad helped me.  
"This'll have to do for the night." My dad said. Adam walked over to us. My dad sat on the couch and handed me the bag of chips.  
"You gonna have some?" I asked him.  
"You two should eat." He said.  
"We should save it." Adam said.  
"Yeah." I agreed. I grabbed one of the cushion and a blanket and I put them on the ground.  
"Hey." My dad handed me the chips again.  
"I don't want any." I said fix the blanket.  
"Eat it. Now." Dad said. He throw them on the ground. He walked away. I looked at Adam and he shook his head.  
"Give him a break." Adam said. I shook my head no and rolled my eyes. _She's dead._  
"Let's just get some sleep." I said laying in on the cushion.  
Then next morning I woke up with my neck hurting. I sat up and looked at my dad, he was on the couch sleeping. I looked around for Adam but he wasn't here. I got up and grabbed Fatima's gun and the cereal from the bag. I walked into the kitchen and got the bowls. I started pouring the cereal in the bowl. I grabbed two more bowls and did the same thing. I grabbed my bowl and went up stairs to the boys room. I grabbed a book and sat down on the bed eating my cereal and reading the book. Once I was done with my cereal, I went down stairs and looked at my dad. He hasn't moved.  
"Dad?" I called out. I walked over to him.  
"Dad?" I said. I kick his leg trying to get his attention but he didn't move. I kneed beside him.  
"Dad, wake up." I said. I put the bowl down and started shaking him.  
"Wake up. Come on." I stopped shaking him.  
"Dad, wake up. Wake up." I said shaking him again.  
"Wake up! Wake up!" I started yelling and shaking him harder. I heard the door trying to be opened and I heard moaning sounds. I stopped shaking him. I back away from the door and stand there for a second. _Where the hell is Adam?!_ I grabbed my hat and went to the side of the house, since there was a door there. I looked around and begin walking towards the front of the house. I saw two walkers banging on the door. I quietly got behind them. I looked around and saw no walker in sight. _She's dead._  
"Hey, you!" I called out to the walkers getting their attention. They turned and looked at me.  
"Fresh meat right here. Come and get it." I said. They began walking towards, I started backing away.  
"Let's take a walk." I said walking backwards. I made them follow me to a shed. I heard groaning from behind me and saw a walker coming towards me.  
"Oh, shit." I said. The walker grabbed me and I tried pushing it off of me. It didn't work. The other walkers started getting closer. I fell to the ground. I began back away. I kick one in the face and it fell to the ground. The other walker got closer and I shot it in the face and it fell on top of me. The other walker started getting close too and I shot it in the head, it fell on me too. Then the last walker got up and went towards, I was trying to get the dead walkers off of me but they were too heavy. I shot the walker two times, the first time I missed and it fell on me and the second I shot it right in the head. I was panting. I pulled myself from under the walkers. I bent down and throw up. I looked at the walkers.  
"I win." I said. I started walking back to the house. _I miss everyone. I miss the prison. I miss Judith...I miss Fatima. She's dead. Why do bad things always happen to us?_ I walked into the house. I stood in front of my dad.  
"I killed three walkers. They were at the door. They were gonna get in, but I lured them away. I don't know where Adam is, he's probably dead." I said. I was trying to get his attention, seeing if he was playing around. I was getting mad. _She's dead._  
"I killed them. I saved you. I saved you. I didn't forget while you had us playing farmer. I still know how to survive. Lucky for us. I don't need you anymore." I got closer to him.  
"I don't need you to protect me anymore. I can take care of myself. You probably can't even protect me anyways. You couldn't protect Judith. You couldn't protect..." I sighed. I saw Adam standing in the kitchen. I looked back at my dad.  
"Hershel or Glenn or Maggie. Michonne, Daryl, mom...not even Fatima. You just wanted to plant vegetables. You just wanted to hide. He knew where we were and you didn't care!" I yelled.  
"You just hid behind those fences and waited for..." I stopped myself and sighed.  
"They're all gone now. Because of you! They counted on you! You were their leader!" I shook my head and sat down in the floor.  
"But now...you're nothing." I bury my head into my knee. Get up. I wiped my face and got up. I grabbed the bag and throw the food out onto the floor.  
"I'd be fine if you died." I said. I walked away.  
"Let's go get of more food." I said walking out of the house. He followed.  
"What's wrong with Rick?" Adam asked.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"What happened to Fatima? I mean she was with you and then she wasn't." I said looking forward. I heard Adam sigh.  
"She wanted to wait for you and Rick, so we missed the bus. She told me to split up so we could find you guys faster." He said.  
"And now she's dead." I said walking towards a really nice house. I walk towards the front door and got one of those night light thing.  
"It's locked." I heard Adam say. I walk up to the door. He was about to kick it.  
"Let me do it." I said.  
"But-" I cut him off.  
"I'm doing it." I said. He back away. I ran into the door but fell on my back. I could hear Adam laughing.  
"Shut up." I said. I got up and Adam opened it with his knife.  
"That's how you do it." He said smiling. I rolled my eyes and went inside the house. I pull my gun out. Adam and I walked into the kitchen and started taking the food from the cabinets. Then I saw something on cabinets. I pulled a chair up and got on the counter. I chuckled when I saw there was pudding here.  
"What is it." I hear Adam say. I grabbed the pudding and got down.  
"It's pudding." I said. Adam eyes widen.  
"No way, really?" I nodded my head yes. I put the pudding in the bag.  
"I'm gonna check up stairs." I said. I went up the stair with my gun out. I checked the first room, which was open, I saw a dead bird on the floor. I closed the door and went to the second room. It had a lot of books in front of the door. I closed that door too. I went to the third door and this door was closed, so I carefully open the door a little and a walker tried opening the door. I tried closing it but it was way too hard. I back away and fall. I shot two times but missed and the walker started coming after to me. I back away and shot it but I shot it's ear off. It fell to the ground. I tried shooting it again but I ran out of bullets. _Dad was right, I needed that bullet!_ I tried to pull myself up by holding on the shacks of books but they all fell. It grabbed my feet and I kicked it in the face and it let me go. _Where the hell is Adam?!_ I back away from the walker and ran into the second. I tried closing the door but the fallen books were in the way. I give up and ran to the window, I opened it a little but it wouldn't open fully. I heard the walker getting closer. I grabbed the lamp for the desk and hit it in the walker's face. But he pulled me down to the ground. I began pulling myself to the door but he was holding onto my leg trying to bit me. I finally get free but it takes my shoe. I ran to the door and pushed the books away and I finally closed the door. I stop and catch my breath. I hear someone coming up the stairs. It was Adam. He had the bag with him.  
"Are you okay?" He said. I looked down and see chalk on the floor. I picked it up and turn to the door. I started writing something. I chuckled and walked into the other room. I opened the window and got in the roof. Adam followed.  
"Give me the pudding." I said. He handed me the pudding.  
"Did you get a can opener?" I said. He nodded and give me it. I opened and he handed me a spoon. We started eating the pudding.  
"Yesss." I hear Adam say. I chuckled and continue eating. _She's dead._  
"Fatima likes pudding. She would have like this." I said.  
"Yeah. She also would have yelled at you for saying that to your dad." Adam said. I nodded.  
"Did you mean it?" He asked.  
"I don't know...no." I said. Adam nodded. When we were done eating the pudding, we ate it all and it was getting dark, we started walking back to the house. I left the can of empty pudding in the middle of the street. When we finally got to the house. We decided we should rest, so I laid my head on the couch and went to sleep. She's dead.  
I woke up. It was still dark. I look around and didn't see Adam. _He probably went up stairs._  
I look at my dad and saw his hand twitching. I quickly back away. He started reaching out for me. I grabbed his gun and pointed it at him. He fell onto the ground. He reached out for me again. _I can't do it._ I began crying. He grabbed my shoe. I out the gun down.  
"I can't. I was wrong. Just do it." I said looking away.  
"Carl." I hear him say. I looked at him.  
"Don't go outside. Stay safe." He passed out. I went over to him and put his head on my lap.  
"I'm scared." I rested my forehead on his forehead.  
"I'm scared. I'm scared." I said crying. I stayed up all night waiting for dad to wake up. When he did, I told him everything that happened.  
"You shouldn't have risked it, going out there like that. It's dangerous." He said. He seems to be better now.  
"I was careful. And plus Adam was with me." I said. He nodded.  
"It's good that you found more food." He said. _The pudding._  
"I found even more. But Adam and I are it." I said.  
"What was it?" He asked.  
"112 ounces of pudding." I said. We both chuckled. He looked down at his hands  
"I know...we'll never get things back to the way they used to be." He said.  
"What?" I asked looking at him.  
"I only clung to that for you. For Judith. For Fatima. Now they're gone." He said looking at me. I looked away.  
"And you..." I looked back to him.  
"You're a man, Carl. You're a man. I'm sorry." He said.  
"You don't need to be." I said. We stared at each other. I smiled at him and he nodded. I handed him a bowl of cereal and we both started eating.  
"Where's Adam?" Dad asked.  
"He's probably upstairs sleeping." I said. Then there was a loud knock on the door. We stopped eating and took out our guns. We got up and dad checked the peephole. I hear him chuckle. He turns around and sits on the couch. He chuckled again. _Who is it?_  
"What?" I asked.  
"It's for you." He said. He got up and started pulling the couch away from the door. He opened the door and Michonne was standing there smiling. I quickly hugged her and she hugged me back.  
 _She's dead._

 **There you go chapter 12. I hope you actually read. There's something in the story. A hint with Fatima. Anyways I hope you like the story. Please comment and heart my story, it means a lot. ~ Poppy**


	13. 13

I woke up to groaning. I opened my eyes. I jumped, I saw a walker on top of me. I heard footsteps, so I held my breath and closed my eyes. I heard it walk pass me. I let my breath go and opened my eyes. All I remember happening was calling out Carl's name and then a walker attack me and me stabbing it in the head and then blacking out. I felt something on my left hand. It was my knife. I took the knife out of the walker's head. I took a deep breath. I quickly pushed the walker off and run pushing the walkers that were coming after me. I made into the forest where I last Carl and Rick. I looked behind me and saw no walker following me. I then look at the prison, the smoke was gone and so was everyone. _How long was I out?!_ (2 days) There were so many walkers. I saw a walker coming towards me, so I ran more into the forest. I didn't stop running until I found a dirt road. I stopped trying to catch my breath. My eyes widened as I realize something.  
"I'm alone." I said. I could feel myself shaking. Tears started forming in my eyes.  
"No, not again." I drop to my knees. I started crying  
It was getting dark. I got up and started walking down the road. I didn't know where I was going but I just followed the road. Then I saw bar place and since it was getting dark. I went inside. The door was closed. I took out my gun and opened the door. I then banged on the wall, I waited a few seconds and nothing came out, so I went in, closed the door and checked the whole bar. There were no walkers. I went into the next room and saw a dead walker on the ground and also there were fallen chairs and what seem to be some kind of barricade. _Someone was here._ I check the back for anymore walker. _None._ There was also no food here and I was hungry. I decided I would stay here tonight. I moved the walkers body into the kitchen. Since I didn't have anything to sleep with I just laid down on the floor and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to birds creeping. I got up from the floor and looked around.  
"I'm alone." I grabbed my guns from floor and walked out the bar and started following the road again. Some houses came into view. Then I saw a can on the ground. I got closer to it and saw that it was pudding.  
"Pudding?" I got even closer and saw that it was empty.  
"Empty. Just my luck. I love pudding." I said. I kicked the can and it made a loud noise.  
"Oops." I said. I look to my right and see a house. I decided to go inside and see if there is any food. But the door was opened, I carefully went inside with my gun up. I saw a dead walker with a gunshot to the head. I saw a bottle of water on the couch which was placing in a weird, but I though nothing of it. I grabbed the water bottle and drink the water. I then went up stairs. I went into the boy's room and saw video games shatter on the floor. I saw a flat screen tv too.  
"Whoa. Cool." I said. This is awesome! I then saw book and comics on the bed. It reminds me of Carl.  
"I hope Carl is alive." I said to myself. I walked out of the room and left the house. I check every house on the block and found no food but there was one last house to check. The door was also opened. I carefully went inside and bang in the wall. I waited but nothing came. I went to the kitchen and saw the cabinets opened, there was no food in them. I sighed.  
"Luckiest day of my life." I said. I heard a bang coming from up stairs. _Ghost._ I shook my head no. _That's the least of my worries._ I started going up the stairs. One door caught my attention. 'Walker inside got my shoe didn't get me.' I smiled. Then I realized something.  
"Walker? The group uses that." I said to myself. _Could one of them have been here?_ I took out my knife and I slightly open the door and the walker tried getting out by sticking his head out. I stab him in the head and he falls lump on the ground. I open the door fully and walk over the walker. I saw book shatter on the floor. Then I saw a shoes that looked really familiar.  
"No, it can't be." I said staring at the shoe.

Flashback  
"Smell my feet!" Carl said trying to make smell his feet. I was laughing.  
"No, I'll die!" I said. Carl grabbed my waist.  
"Smell them!" He said. I tried getting out of his grip.  
"No, your feet smell!" I said laughing.  
"That's why I'm trying to make you smell them." He said.  
Flashback ended

I smiled at that memory. _If this is his, then..._ I picked up the shoes. I took one sniff at it and I immediately throw onto the floor. I covered my nose.  
"Yup, that's his shoe." I said laughing but they soon then into tears. I fell to the floor.  
"I miss you, Carl. I miss you so much. Why can't things just go back to the way they were? I'm alone and I don't want to be alone. I'm so scared. I don't know what I'm doing here. I need you, Carl. I need Rick, Judith, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, Hershel, Daryl, Carol, Bob, Sasha, Tyreese and Adam. I need all you." I said crying. I shook my head.  
"Okay, Fatima, stop crying. No more cry, got it? Got it." I said getting up. I walked out of the house and started walking down the street. _Honestly, I don't know why I keep talking to myself._  
"I guess it makes me feel okay." I said to myself. I continue walking down the street. I saw a two walkers in front of me so I got out two of my throwing knifes and throw them at the walkers. I went over to get my knifes. Once I got my knifes, I continued walking until I came across railroad tracks. I followed them. I saw a railroad cart and I walked over to it. There was a big sign.  
"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those who arrive, survive." I read the sign. I looked under the sign and saw a map. All the lines or tracks lead to one place.  
"Terminus." I said out loud. I looked down on the ground and saw a bandage. I picked it up. _Rick, was with him before the walker got me. I wonder if Adam is okay._ I put the bandage in my bag and continued walking and following the tracks. I was getting tired, my legs were killing me but I didn't care I had to find Carl. I looked up at the sky. The sky was half pink, half orange and half blue.  
"I do hate this world. But damn it's beautiful." I said. _I always loved sunsets, they are so beautiful. I always loved sunsets, they are so beautiful._ I heard groaning coming from behind me. I hate this world. _I hate this world._ I turned around and saw a walker walking towards me. I got my knife out and I stabbed it in it's head. I watched it as it fell to the ground. I sighed. _Should I find somewhere safe to sleep or should I just keep walking? I don't even know where I am._ So I decided I would keep walking, so I did. _I don't know what I'm doing. I don't know if I'm actually going to find Carl._ It was getting really dark now. The only light I had was the moon. I suddenly trip over something and fell to the ground. I groaned and looked around. There were dead walkers around me. I quickly got up.  
"What the hell?" I said looking at the dead walkers. They must have killed them. _They must have killed them._ I shook my head and kept walking ignoring the horrible smell. _But who killed them? Maybe Rick and Carl?_

I've been walking for who knows how long. It's now morning. I've been up all night, I am so tired. So hungry and thirsty. I haven't gotten into trouble all night, which is strange. I'm probably gonna jinx it and thousands of walkers are gonna be behind any second. I saw a building in the distance. It was a T on it. _Terminus!_ I started running towards the building. I stopped when I was in front of the building. It had the words 'Terminus' on it. I smiled. I began walking towards the building. I saw people eating and a woman handing food to a guy. Then I noticed something strange. The guy turned around and smiled at me. I smiled back.  
"Hi, there." He said. I look down at his gun. I looked back up at him and smile. My blood was boiling.  
"How old are you?" He asked.  
"15." I said. He nodded  
"And you're alone?" He asked. I nodded.  
"Here." He said handing me food.  
"No, thanks. I already ate." I lied. He put the plate on the table.  
"Okay then, well, welcome to Terminus. I'm Gareth. And you are?" He asked.  
"Fatima." I said.  
"Would you like some water?" He asked.  
"No, I have plenty." I lied again. I look at his gun again. I quickly took out my MC 15 and pointed it at Gareth. He put his hands up.  
"Where did you that gun, the rout gear, the poncho, the katana?" I said. He smiled.  
"You people just keep coming." He said.  
"You know I have really good aim, you don't want you little sniper friend up there to get hurt now, do you?" I asked.  
"Give me that gun, now!" I yelled. He put the gun down on the ground. I quickly grabbed it.  
"Where are my people?" I asked. Then he closed his hand and they started shooting at me. I shot the sniper guy in the head and ran into the garage and saw a door that had an 'A' on it. They kept shooting at my feet but not me. They're leading me somewhere. I ran into a building. There was candles everywhere, there were name under them. Gwen Johnson, Kristen Miles.  
"What the fuck?" I whispered. I looked at the wall it had writing on it. 'NEVER AGAIN. NEVER TRUST. WE FIRST, ALWAYS. I stared at it for a second. _What does that mean?_ I heard a door close. I turned around and saw one door open. I through that door and it lead outside. I stopped when I saw people behind the fence pointing there guns at me.  
"Drop your weapons, little girl." He said. I stayed put. _Don't call me little girl._  
"Now! Or we'll shoot you!" He yelled. I turned around and put all my weapons on the ground.  
"Wait!" I heard someone say. A guy walked in front of me with his hand up.  
"What are you doing, Dominic." Gareth asked. _Dominic?! No, it can't be._  
"Please, don't do this. At least not her. She's my sister." He said. My eyes widen. He looked at me and smiled. I shook my head.  
"She killed one of our people!" Gareth yelled.  
"But she's my sister!" Dominic yelled back.  
"I don't care. Now, get out of the way." Gareth said.  
"But-" Gareth cut Dominic off.  
"Get out of the way!" Gareth yelled. Dominic looked at me.  
"Go, I'll be okay." I said.  
"No, you won't." He said. I shook my head no.  
"Go." I said. He walked away.  
"Now, go into the train cart on your right." Gareth said. I walked over to the train and stopped in front of the door. It opened by itself.  
"Go in." Gareth said. I went inside and the door closed. I looked around the train cart. There were some people in here. _My brother is alive._ I smiled to myself.  
"What's your name?" A man asked.  
"Fatima. What is this place?" I asked.  
"Hell." A guy with blonde hair said.  
"They take four people each day." He said. I court everyone.  
"There's five of us." I said.  
"One of us is gonna be the lucky one." He said. We all got along. But soon they came for us. They took everyone else except for me, I was by myself, again. An hour has passed and they haven't come back. I heard an explosion and the train cart shook. I held the knife in my hand tightly. Seconds later I heard moaning and gunshots. I then heard people running and yelling. It sounded like Rick. I was about to call for him the door opened. I saw Dominic with a gun.  
"Come on!" He yelled. I go out of the train cart and looked around. I couldn't see Rick. I sighed. Dominic grabbed my face.  
"Fatima, I have to go but you have to get out of here, okay." He said. I shook my head no.  
"No, you can't leave me. Not again." I said. He smiled at me and hugged me.  
"We'll find each other, I promise." He said. We stopped hugging.  
"Last time someone said that to me...well, we still haven't found each other." I said.  
"I love you, sis." He said. Dominic turned around and ran off. I sighed. I need my weapons. I saw walkers coming towards me. I ran into one of the building. Lucky I found the place I needed. There were tons of weapons and clothes. I grabbed my bag from the table and started put my guns in it. I also grabbed my throwing knife. I was looking for the gun I give Carl but I couldn't find it.  
"Damn it." I whispered. Then I saw a gun that looked very familiar. I grabbed it.  
"That's Adam's gun." I said. I felt an overwhelming sense of relief. _Yes._ I put his gun in my bag and left the building. I took out my MC 15 and started shooting the walkers. I ran to the fence and got over it. I kept running into the woods not looking back.  
"Don't look back, Fatima. Don't look back."

 **So, sorry it was short. But I hope you enjoyed. ~ Poppy**


	14. 14

It had gotten really dark. I've been walking through the woods for a couple of hours. I ran into some walkers but I killed them. I haven't found anyone. I'm still alone. Suddenly I saw an orange glow in the distance. I carefully and quietly began walking toward the glow. It was a fire. I saw people there. It was Gareth and his group. I looked for Dominic but he wasn't there, then I saw Bob sitting down talking to Gareth. I gasp as I see Bob's leg gone. I realized that they were eating Bob's leg. I cover my mouth. I backed up and I stepped on a twig. I quickly hid behind the tree.  
"Josh, go see what that was." Gareth said. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Then I felt something hard hit my head and then blackness.  
I heard voices laughing. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Gareth smiling and staring at me. I was laying down on the ground. I was tied up. Someone pulled me up and sat me down next to Bob.  
"She's finally woke up." Gareth said. My head was pounding.  
"Bob." I said looking at his leg.  
"Your alive. Carl and Adam said you were dead" Bob said. _Adam and Carl's are alive? Yes_! I shook my head no and I looked at Gareth.  
"I'm okay." I said. I glared at him.  
"Anyways, before we were rudely interrupt. I'm going to get all of them." Gareth said. Bob began crying.  
"But for started you do just fine. We did a good job on your leg. Had practice." Gareth said. I shook my head in disgust.  
"You're sick." I said. He shrugged. Bob kept crying. But it sounds like laughing to me.  
"I'm being a human being here, I'm talking to you. Perspective, Bob. Your above ground. At least your better off than them." Bob crying began turning into laughter. I look at him confused. Everyone got up except for Gareth.  
"He finally lost it." A guy said from behind us.  
"That was longer than I thought." A woman said.  
"You- you idiots." Bob said laughing.  
"Alright, keep it down." Gareth said. Bob continue laughing. _Why is he laughing?_  
"I can shut him up." A man said from behind Gareth. Bob began pulling his shirt down, only showing his shoulder. My eyes widened.  
"I've been bitten, you stupid pricks!" Bob yelled. My heart dropped.  
"I'm taunted meat." He said. They all spit the meat out. One of them throw up. Bob was still laughing. _I don't find this funny at all. Bob is bit._ My eyes began tearing up.  
"Let's just kill him now." A guy with a hat on took his knife out and walked towards Bob but Gareth stopped him.  
"No, no, no." Gareth said.  
"We might as well be eaten one of them." A fat guy said referring to the walkers.  
"What the hell's gonna happen? Are we gonna turn, are we gonna die?!" A teenage boy said.  
"No, calm the hell down. We cooked him, everything is gonna be fine." Gareth said trying to calm everyone down. I shook my head and looked to the ground.  
"Why the hell didn't you check him first?" The woman asked.  
"Taunted meat!" Bob yelled.  
"Shut up." Gareth said.  
"You eat taunted meat-" Gareth kicked Bob in the head. He lands on my lap and I held his face. I look up at Gareth with an angry look.  
"What the hell!" I said with an angry tone.  
"He won't shut up." Gareth said holding his forehead.  
"Tie him up." Gareth said. His men got a rope and began tying him up.  
"What are you gonna do with him." I asked.  
"We gonna take him back to your people." He said smiling. His men look at him like he was crazy.  
"But he'll tell then where we are." The teen age boy said.  
"That's the plan." Gareth said.  
"What do you mean?" The guy with the hat said.  
"We'll be waiting for them to leave and when they do leave, we'll kill the people in that church and it will be just Rick and the others." Gareth said.  
"And what about the girl?" The fat man pointed at me.  
"We'll take her as a hostage, if they try to fight back, we'll kill her." Gareth said. _Don't show any fear, Fatima._ I glared at him.  
"Alright let's go." Gareth said. They picked Bob up and the man in the hat pulled me up. He covered my mouth with a rag. We began walking in the woods. I had no idea where we were going. But then a small church came into view. They put Bob and the ground in front of the church. They ran back to us and they whistled.

Carl's POV  
We heard a whistle coming from outside. Everyone stopped. Glenn went to the window.  
"There's someone outside laying in the grass." Glenn said looking back at us. Sasha ran out of the church and everyone followed her. I looked at Adam and he was looking at me. _If only it was Fatima._ I look at Judith. She was smiling. I smiled back at her. They came back carrying in Bob. They laid him down on the floor and they gather around him. I put Judith in her basket and went over to them. His leg was missing. He started waking up. Sasha hugged him.  
"What happened?" Sasha asked.  
"I was in the graveyard. Somebody knocked me out and I woke up outside of this place, it looked like a school. It was that guy, Gareth. And five other ones." My eyes widen. I thought they died.  
"They were eating my leg right in front of me. Like it was nothing. All proud, like they had it all figure out." Bob said crying and looking at his leg.  
"Did they have Daryl and Carol?" Dad asked Bob.  
"Gareth said they drove off. But you know who they do have." Bob said looking at me. I give him a confused look.  
"Fatima." That took my breath away. I shook my head no.  
"Fatima is dead. I saw her go down." I said standing up.  
"She's alive. I think she was at Terminus." Bob said. Tears started forming in my eyes.  
"She's alive?"

Normal POV  
The sunset was coming up only a little.  
"So, your Dominic's little sister." Gareth said. I didn't say anything because I had a rag covering my mouth. I rolled my eyes.  
"You know, he told me about you, how you two get along great. But I guess he's dead now." I quickly turn around to him.  
"Oh, you think we killed him? Nah, he somewhere in the woods probably dead, but who knows, right?" I glared at him with pure hate. That's all I could do. I turned back around and I saw the door from the church open. Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Michonne, Adam, Sasha, some girl with pigtails, a tall guy with red hair came out and walking into the woods. Gareth and his people waited a minute and they began walking towards the church. They opened the door and Gareth held me pointing Carl's gun at me. I still had my hands tied up and my mouth covered.  
"Well, I guess you know we're here. And we know you're here. And we're armed. So there's really no point of hiding anymore." Gareth said. Carl, please don't come out. Gareth motioned them to move up.  
"We've been watching you. We know who's here. There's Bob, unless you put him out of his misrule already, then Engine, Rosetta, Martin's good friend Tyreese, Carl, Judith." I glared at him. We slowly made out way to the doors.  
"Rick and the rest walked out, with a lot of your guns. Listen we don't know where you are but this isn't a big place. So just stop this now before things get more painful than they need to be." Gareth men jiggled the handle but they were locked. I sighed in relief.  
"Look your behind one of these two doors and we have more than enough firepower to take down both. Can't imagine that what you all want. How about the priest? Father, you help us rap this up for us, we'll let you go. Just open the door and you can go, you can take the baby with you. What do you say? What about you Carl, I have someone here for you." I tense up.  
"Why don't you say 'hello' Fatima." He said. He took the rag off. I know Carl is going to come out. I didn't say anything. He pushed Carl's gun to my head.  
"Say something or I will kill you." He said. I sighed.  
"Don't you dare come out, Carl." I said. He didn't come out. I smiled in relief.  
"So you don't care about your girlfriend?" Gareth asked. _God, I want to kill him._ One of his men were about to shoot the right door down but then Judith started crying and it was from the left door. _Damn!_  
"I don't know maybe we'll keep the kid." Gareth said. I shook my head no.  
"Like hell you will." I said.  
"Shut up." Gareth said putting the rag back on my mouth. They moved to the left door and they waited.  
"That's your last chance to tell us your coming out or I'll kill Fatima." _No one came out. Thank you, Carl._  
"Are we done?" The guy with the hat asked. Gareth pushed me to the hat guy and he was now holding a gun to my head.  
"Kill her." Gareth said to him. I closed my eyes ready for it but I heard two gunshots and something hit the floor. I opened my eyes and saw two dead body on the floor. Everyone turned around.  
"Put your guns on the floor." I hear Rick. I smiled. Gareth pointed at the door behind us.  
"Rick, we'll fire right into the office so you put your guns-" Rick shot his fingers off. The hat guy held the gun closer to my head. Gareth cried out. I wanted to laugh.  
"Put your guns on the floor and kneel. And you let her go." Rick said. Everyone got down except for the hat guy.  
"Do what he says." Gareth said. But the hat guy didn't move. He was still holding the gun to my head.  
"Martin, there's no choice here." Gareth said.  
"Yeah, there is. I could kill her." He said.  
"You wanna bet." The red head guy came over aim his gun at Martin. He let me go and pushed me towards Rick. Rick hugged and I hugged him back. He let go and looked at me. He took the rag off of my mouth.  
"You're alive." He said.  
"I'm alive." I said. He smiled then looked back at them. I back away and bumped into someone.  
"3rd time." I hear him say. I turned and saw Adam smiling at me. I hugged him.  
"I'm so glad you're okay." Adam said hugging me back.  
"Me too." I said. I turned while Adam was still hugging me. Rick and the others walked towards Gareth and his men.  
"No point in begging, right?" Gareth asked sarcastically. Rick give him the look.  
"No." He said giving him the look.  
"Still you could have killed us when you came in, there had to be a reason for that." Gareth said to Rick.  
"We didn't want to waste the bullets." Rick said.  
"We use to help people. We saved people. Things changed, they came in and- after that. I know that you've been out there but I can see it, you don't know what it is to be hungry. You don't have to do this, we can walk away. And we will never cross paths again. I promise you." Gareth said.  
"But you'll cross someone paths. You'd do this to anyone, right?" Rick put his gun away.  
"Beside, I already broke one promise, I'm not going to break this one." Rick took his machete and cropped Gareth on the head. Michonne, Sasha and the red head guy started killing the other guys. And it was brutal. Adam let me go. They all stopped and catch their breath. Maggie, Glenn, that pigtailed girl, Adam and me just stared at them. I went over to Gareth and grabbed Carl's gun.  
"It could have been us." Rick said to all of us. I wiped the blood off of his gun.  
"Yeah." Sasha said. They walking into the room and a black guy was standing looking at the bodies.  
"This is the Lords house." He said. _He's the priest?_ I shook my head.  
"No, it's just four walls and a roof." Maggie said. Glenn hugged me. I heard Carl call my name and saw him running out of the room. I smiled. He ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back.  
"I wanted to come out be Rosetta held me back." Carl said. I smiled.  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't." I said.  
"I can't believe your alive. I saw the walker take you down." Carl said crying. I chuckled.  
"I'm fine. I stabbed it in the head." I said. I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back. _I missed this._ We pulled away.  
"Told you we would kiss once we found each other." I said. He nodded and laughed. He looked at down and he smiled faded. I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at the dead bodies. I frown.  
"Were you at Terminus?" Carl said looking back at me.  
"Yeah, I was." I said. I remember that I had Carl's gun.  
"Oh, I got your gun back." I said showing him his gun. He smiled and grabbed it.  
"Thanks." He said. Rick came over and hugged me again.  
"Fatima, thank you for not dying." Rick said. I laughed.  
"Anytime." I said.  
"Is Bob okay?" I asked. Rick let me go. He shook his head no. He motioned us to follow him into the room, so we did. Carl grabbed my hand. We gather around Bob as he laid on the bed. He looked weak. Sasha was sitting next him holding his hand. _I feel so bad. They must be dating._ I looked around the room. _Where's Beth?_ I looked at Maggie, she was looking at Bob. She went over to him.  
Everyone was saying goodbye to Bob. It was my turn. I walked over to him sat down on the bed. I grabbed his hand and squeeze it. I smile at him sadly.  
"Hi Fatima." He said.  
"Hi Bob." I said. He smiled at me.  
"I'm so glad you're alive." He said. I nodded.  
"Me too." I said holding back the tears.  
"You are one tough girl." He said. I smiled at him and the tear began falling.  
"You are too." I said crying.  
"Don't cry, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." He said. I shook my head.  
"Nothing's ever okay." I said. He smiled.  
"But it will be soon. I promise." He said. I nodded.  
"I gonna miss you, Bob." I said. He smiled.  
"I'm gonna miss you too." He said. I carefully hug him making sure I didn't hurt him. I got up stood next Carl. Once everyone said their goodbye, we got out of the room, which only left Sasha in there. Everyone was quiet.  
"Fatima, could I talk to you?" Rick asked. I look at Carl and Adam, then back at Rick. I smiled and nodded.  
"Sure." I said getting up and following Rick outside. He sat down on the steps. I sat down next to him.  
"I'm sorry." He said. I looked at him.  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked.  
"I promise that you would never be alone again." He said looking at me with a sad look.  
"You don't need to be sorry, Rick." I said. He shook his head no. His eyes started getting watery.  
"When Carl and I saw you get taken down by that...that walker, he tried getting to you but I stopped him. I- I shouldn't have stopped him." He said crying. I shook my head in disagreement.  
"Rick, you didn't know. How could you? If did go to me, you and Carl would have been swarmed by walkers. I'm glad you didn't." I said smiling.  
"So I was fine, I made it through. I'm fine." I said smiling. He stopped crying and nodded.  
"Thanks, Fatima. You know, I'm proud of you, you've grown up so much." Rick said.  
"Really?" I asked. He nodded. _Beth and Daryl._  
"By the way, where are Beth and Daryl?" I asked. He looked down.  
"Bob said that Daryl and Carol took off in a car." He said. I give him a confused look.  
"Carol? But I thought she left." I said. He nodded.  
"She did but she's the only who help us get out of Terminus." He said.  
"So that explosion was her?" I asked. He nodded.  
"What about Beth, where is she?" I asked. He sighed.  
"Daryl said she was kidnap. Someone with a white cross on the back of the car." He said.  
"So do you think you she's still alive?" I asked.  
"I don't know." He said looking forward.  
"I hope she is. She's my best friend and I don't want lose anyone else."

 **Do you think Fatima has changed? Leave a comment and tell what you think. ~ Poppy**


	15. 15

p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;" Bob died. Tyreese was the one who put him down. I don't know why Sasha didn't do it. I don't know how she feels about it. Anyways, I've learned new peoples names. The red head guy is Abraham, the girl with the hat is Rosita, she's really nice. The guy with the weird hair is Eugene, they told me he has cure. I doubt though. The pigtailed girl is Tara, she's really funny. The sad thing is that they are leaving to DC. Maggie and Glenn are going with them. We were saying our / "And I just got here." I said hugging Maggie. She / "Can't you guy stay just one more day?" I asked. I hugged / "Sorry, sweetheart, no can do." Abraham said. I frown. They all got in the bus. We started waving bye to the bus. When the bus was out of sight, we went back inside while Rick and Tyreese dig up holes for the Terminus people and Bob. Adam, Carl and I sat down on the / "My brother is alive, well, might." I said. That got Carl's attention and Adam looked at me / "What? How do you know?" Carl / "You have a brother?" Adam asked. I shook my head / "He was at Terminus." I / "What do you mean he was at Terminus?" Carl / "He was one of them." I / "But he was the one who let me out. Gareth said he might be dead." I / "I'm sure he's not." Adam / "Hey, Adam. Let's go take watch." Michonne said. Adam nodded and walked outside with her. I / "Oh by the way. 'Walker inside got my shoes didn't get me.'" I said grabbed my bag and taking out Carl's / "You were there?" He asked grabbing his shoe. I / "Yeah, did you not have a knife?" I / "No, I had a gun without bullets." He said laughing. I laughed too. He stopped laughing and / "I heard what you and my dad were talking about." I stopped / "I'm sorry. You must have been so confused and scared." Carl said. I saw tear forming in his / "Carl, I'm fine, I promise." I said. He nodded and smile. He hugged / "I'm just so glad you're alive." He said. I hugged him back. Rick and Tyreese came back inside. Rick smiled at / "Me too." I / "You know I love you, right?" Carl said grabbing my / "And you know I love you, right?" I said. Carl leaned in and kissed me. Of course I kiss back. I loved how slow it was. We pulled / "By the way, I eat a whole 112 ounces of pudding." Carl said. I playfully hit his / "And you didn't save some for me?!" I said. He / "Hey, in my defense, I thought you were dead." He said putting his hands up. I / "Guys, Daryl's back and he brought someone with him." Michonne said. Everyone got up expect for me and Carl. Daryl came in and behind him was a black guy he looked about Adam's age. He was / "Where's Carol?" Rick asked. Daryl looked at the guy and then back at / "Noah said she was taken to Grady Memorial Hospital in Atlanta. Beth is there too." Daryl said. I quickly stand up and went over to Daryl and I guess Daryl called him / "Are you sure?" I asked Noah. He / "I'm sure, she helped me escape." Noah said. I smiled. emThat sounds like her, helping other before she helps herself./embr / "Then what are we waiting for let's go get her." I said. Rick shook her head / "No. Well, at least not yet. We have to secure this place, first." Rick said. Everyone / "Find anything long and put in the front." Rick said grabbing an / "Sasha, start cropped the benches. We're gonna need them to cover the windows." Rick said. Sasha grabbed it and started hitting the benches. She hands Rick a piece of the / "Fatima, Carl, Adam and Noah, is it?" Rick asked. Noah / "Follow me." Rick said walking outside. We followed him to the right side of the church. He hand us some of the wood and / "Start hammering these wood slats on the windows." Rick said we nodded. And we started doing what Rick / "So, when you saw Beth, how was she?" I asked / "Well, she had a cut on her forehead. She also had a cast on her hand." Noah said. I give him a confused / "What happened to her?" Adam / "Well, the person who in charge there, Dawn, she and her people ran over Beth. That's how they get recruits. They ran you over and then fix you up, then they make you pay for it." Noah / "How many people are in there." Rick said. He must of herd what Noah / "A lot." Noah said. Rick nodded. Once we were all done, Rick told Tyreese, Daryl, Sasha and Noah to get their stuff / "Rick, I'm going with you. And I'm not taking no for an answer." I said. Rick / "Okay." Rick. I grinned. I grabbed my guns and my knifes. Carl grabbed my arm, I looked at / "Be careful out there, okay?" Carl said. I nodded and / "I will." I said. I kissed his / "I love you." I said. He / "I love you too." He said. I walked outside and saw Adam looking at Bob's / "Hey, Adam." I said. He looked at me, then back at Bob's Grave. I stood next to himbr / "Hey." He / "Are you coming with us?" I / "Of course I am." Adam said. I / "Are you finally gonna tell her you like her." I said. He looked at me. His face was / "I don't like her!" Adam said. I / "Yes, you do. I saw the way you would look at her back at the prison." I said. He rolled his / "Is it really that obvious?" Adam asked. I / "Yes!" I said. He laughed / "Come on kids." Rick said. We got in the truck that Daryl and Noah found before they got here. Tyreese was talking to Sasha, while Adam and I started talking about how he liked / span style="font-size: 1em;""How come you never told me?" I asked /spanpokingspan style="font-size: 1em;" his arm. He rolled his eyes. He waved my hand away making me giggle./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "Because I knew you would act like this." Adam said laughing. I laughed as well./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "Well, I need to know everything, I mean I am your best friend and best friends tell each other everything." I said while /spanplayfullyspan style="font-size: 1em;" pushing him./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "Really?" He asked. I nodded./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "You never told me you had a brother and you also haven't told me what happened that day you, me, Daryl and Carl went to get a deer." He said. He /spanplayfullyspan style="font-size: 1em;" pushed me back. /spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "Yeah, yeah." I said trying avoid it./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "So what happened?" He asked. I sighed./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "I had to kill my mom and my niece. They turned and I had to kill them." I said looking down. I could feel him looking at me with pity. I hate being pitied./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "Anyways, it's not the time to be sad, we're going to Beth." I said looking up at him smiling. He smiled back./spanbr /span style="font-size: 1em;" "We're here." Rick said. Sasha opened the truck door. We all got out. We quickly went inside a warehouse. We stood in front of Rick while he drew out the plan on the dirt./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"At sundown we fire a shot into the air. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Get two of them out on patrol. Then once it's dark enough that the rooftop spotter won't see us, we go. We cut the locks on one of the stairways, take it to the fifth floor. I open the door, Daryl and Adam takes the guards out." Daryl and Adam nodded./spanbr / "How?" Tyreese asked. Rick looked up at / "Theyspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;" slits their throat. This is all about us doing this quiet, keeping the upper hand. They're not expecting us. From there, we fan out. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Knives and silenced weapons. We need to be fast." Rick looked at all of us, then back at the plan./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Tyreese, Sasha, take them. Fatima/spanspan style="font-size: 14px;", you take care of whoever is in the kitchen." I nodded. I notice Daryl was staring at Tyreese but I shrugged it off and looked back at Rick./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"I got Dawn. If they're smart, the rest of them will give up. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Then it'll be seven on three. Eight on three once we get a weapon to Beth." Rick said./spanbr / "14 on three. span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"The wards will help." Noah said. I smiled./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"That's best case. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"What's worst case? All it takes is one of those cops going down the hall at the wrong time. /spanspan style="font-size: 14px;"Then it's not quite. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"All hands on deck. We're talking about a lot of bullets flying around." Tyreese said. emDamn, he's right./em/spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"If that's what it takes." Sasha said crossing her arms./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"If we get a couple of her cops alive out here, we do an even trade. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Theirs for ours. Everybody goes home." Tyreese said. I nodded in agreement. Rick got up and stood in front of Tyreese./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Yeah, I get it. And it might work. This emwill/em work." Rick said staring him down./spanbr / "No, that will work, too." I said to Rick, then I looked at / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"You say this Dawn, she's just trying to keep it together, right?" I asked./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Trying and doing are two different things." Noah said. Rick looks at me./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"You take two of her cops away, what choices does she have? /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Like he says, '/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Everybody goes home.'" I said./spanbr / Rick agreed that we would Tyreese's plan. We managed to capture two officers, Lamson and Shepherd but one of their people came, span style="color: #252525; font-size: 14px;"Licari/span and they got way but got them then Lamson knock Sasha out and escaped but Rick killed him, Shepherd said he was attack by the walkers. So now we're on top of a roof. Daryl, Sasha and I were watching Rick throughout scopes as he was talking to two officers. There was a walker coming towards the / "Mine." I said. I shot the walker in the head and the two officers looked around for us. A couple of minutes later Rick motioned us to come down. Once we got down there, the officers were talking on the / "What did they say?" Daryl / "They agreed." Rick said. My face lit up. I looked at Adam and he was smiling so big. The officers told us to follow them. We were walking down the hall and when we turned the corner, there was a door. I could see people standing a few feet. Rick / "Weapons." Rick said. We all put our gun away and the two officers opened the doors. We walked towards them and stopped half way. Beth and Carol walking forwards but Carol was in a wheelchairs. Noah told me they ran over Carol too. emFucking assholes./em br / "They haven't been harmed." Rick said. br / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Where's Lamson?" A woman said. emIs she Dawn?/em/spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Rotters got him."/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;" Shepherd said./spanbr / span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;""We saw it go down." /spanspan style="color: #252525; font-size: 14px;"Licari said. I rolled my eyes, I was getting annoyed./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Oh. I'm sorry to hear that. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"He was one of the good guys. One of yours for one of mine." She said./spanbr / "All right." Rick said nodding. Daryl took Licari and they brought Carol. Then it was finally Beth's turned. The lady who might be Dawn brought Beth to us and Rick brought Shepherd to them. Rick hugged Beth and then Beth ran over to me and hugged / "Oh, I miss you." I said to Beth. She let go of me and / "I miss you, too." She said. She turned to Adam and hugged him too. br / "It's good to see you, Adam." Beth said. He / "It's awesome to see you, too, Beth." He said. We began / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Now I just need Noah. And then you can leave." I heard the lady say, which made us stop. We turned and looked at her./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"That wasn't part of the deal." Rick said walking up to her./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Noah was my ward. Beth took his place and I'm losing her, so I need him back." She said. I shook my head. I walked over to them and stood behind him but beside him also./spanbr / "Noah's not going anywhere." I said. She looked at / "Now that's not yours to decide, now is it? Little girl." She said. I / "You know, this 'little girl' has very good aim." I / "Is that a threat?" She asked. I / "It might be if you don't stop." I / "Fatima." Rick said. I looked at him and give me the you-better-stop look. I rolled my eyes and looked back at / "The girl is right Noah is not staying." Daryl said walking up to / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"He's one of mine. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"You have no claim on him./spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;""She said./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"The boy wants to go home, so you have no claim on him." Rick said./spanbr / span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;""Well, then we don't have a deal." She said. emShe is pissing me off./em/spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""/spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"The deal is done!" Rick yelled./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"It-It's okay." Noah said walking up to us. Rick put his arm out and stopped him./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"No. /spanspan style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"No." Rick said./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"I got to do it." Noah said to Rick giving him his gun./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"It's not okay." I heard Beth say from behind me./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"It's settled." The lady said. Noah looked at me and rolled his eyes. He started walking over to her./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"Wait!" Beth said running over Noah and hugged him./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"It's okay." Noah said to her./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"I knew you'd be back." The lady said. I rolled my eyes. emHorrid bitch./em Beth let go of Noah and stood in front of the lady./spanbr / "span style="color: #333333; font-size: 14px;"I get it now." Beth said. /spanspan style="font-size: 1em;"A /spangunshotspan style="font-size: 1em;" /spanrangspan style="font-size: 1em;" through my ears and blood splatter on my face. I saw Beth's body fell to the ground. Blood was pouring from her head onto the floor. My eyes widen and tear started forming. I took of my gun and ran at Dawn. I knock her down and shot her. I kept shooting until I was out of bullets. Once I was out, I took my knife out and started stabbing in the face and chest even though I knew she was dead. I felt a pair of arms pulling me back. Rick grabbed the knife from my hands. Daryl held me tight. I could feel him shaking. He was crying too. I looked at everyone and they looked shocked. I looked down at Beth's body. I push Daryl away and fall down on my knees next to Beth. I pick her head up and put it on my lap. I began crying really hard. I hear Rick say something but all I could hear was muffling noises. I looked at Beth's face. Her eyes were closed but her mouth was slightly opened. She looked so peaceful. Rick told me to get up so Daryl can pick her up. I carefully pick her head up and move my legs. Daryl picked up her and Rick put his hand out, I grabbed his hand and he hugs me, which made me cry even more./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""I know, I know, it's okay." Rick said. I shook head no./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Nothing's ever okay, Rick!" I yelled. I pushed him away and followed everyone outside. They were all crying. I could see her hair swing back and fourth. My chest was hurting. I saw the sun light and then I heard someone yelling and sobbing. I saw Maggie and floor holding her mouth. Everyone was in shocked. Abraham, Rosita, Tara, they look sad, I don't know why, they didn't even know her. I looked at Carl and Adam, they were both crying. I slowly walked over to Carl. When he saw me, he looked at me in shocked. He quickly ran over to me and hugged me./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""She's dead, Carl. My best friend is dead."/spanbr /br /span style="font-size: 1em;"? POV/spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;"emWhere is she? Please be alive!/em I heard a twig snap of behind me. I quickly turned around and pointed my gun at the source. It was a black man, he had his pointed at me./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""I don't want any trouble. I'm just looking for someone." I said. He chuckled./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Well, so am I?" He said. I looked at him confused./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Who?" I asked even though I know he won't give a straight answer./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Who are you looking for?" He asked. emSee I told you./em/spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""My sister." I said. He give me a confused look./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""How old is she?" He said./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""14. I think?" I question myself./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""What's her name?" He asked./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Why do you wanna know?" I asked getting suspicion./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Just answer the question." He said. I stared at him. emWhat's his game?/em/spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Fatima." I said. His eyes widen. He started laughing. I looked around seeing if any biters were around./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""She's 15 now." He said. I quickly look at him and give him a confused look./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""How do you know that?" I asked. He stopped laughing./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Cause I'm looking for the people she with." He said putting his gun down. I did the same./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""The people?" I asked./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""Rick and his group." He said. emRick, that's the person that Gareth was going to kill but him and his group escape. She's with them. No./em/spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""If she's with them then she must be in danger." I said. He shook his head no./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""No, she's okay. Rick treats her like his daughter." He said. I give him a confused look./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""I'm Morgan." He said./spanbr / span style="font-size: 1em;""I'm Dominic."/span/p  
p style="color: #222222; font-family: Georgia, 'Times New Roman', verdana, arial, helvetica, sans-serif; font-size: 14.4px; line-height: 24.48px;"br /br /strongI always cry when I watch that episode. Anyways I have a new Carl Grimes story it's called 'The Cannibal's Sister', so look for that! ~ Poppy/strong/p 


	16. 16

"Fatima." I heard Michonne say from behind me. I was looking at a dead walker I had just killed.  
"Did you find anything?" She asked. I shook my head no. She sighed.  
"It's been 3 weeks since Beth and Tyreese died." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Come on. Let's get back." She said. We began walking out of the woods and onto the street. I saw everyone sitting down.  
"Did you find anything." Rick asked.  
"No." Michonne said.  
"Maybe Daryl, Sasha and Maggie found something." Rick said. I rolled my eyes.  
"I doubt it." I said sitting next to Carl and Adam. I could feel Rick eyes on me. I saw Daryl, Sasha and Maggie coming out of the trees. They had nothing.  
"Told you." I said looking at them. I saw someone behind them. My eyes widen. _No. No. Why is she back?!_ I looked at Carl and he looked at me. He give me confused look. I looked at my shoes and brought my knees to my chest.  
"Are you okay?" I hear Adam asked. I nodded not looking away from my shoes. _I lost so many people I cared about so why can I see only her? Why not Beth? Or Tyreese? Or Bob? Why her?_  
"Fatima?" I hear Carl say. I looked at him and saw her sitting next to Carl.  
"You guys didn't find anything either?" Rick said. She was staring at me, I was staring back. Carl looked beside him and then looked back at me with widened eyes.  
"No." Daryl said. Rick got up and so did everyone else except for me. I sat there staring at her.  
"Fatima, come on." Adam said. I looked at him and then back at her but she was gone. I sighed and got up. Carl looked at me with an worried expression. We all got in the car. I sat in between Adam and Carl as always.  
"It's her, isn't?" Carl whispered. I nodded looking at him.

Flashback  
I was looking out onto the woods with my binoculars. _Why haven't I seen her? I used to see her all the time before I got to the prison, why is this time any different?_ I heard footsteps coming towards me.  
"What are you looking for?" I hear Carl say. I rolled my eyes.  
"Who said I was looking for something." I stated.  
"Well, you looking through the binoculars and it's not your turn to take watch." Carl said. I sighed.  
"Fine, you caught me!." I said putting my hands up in the air.  
"I was looking for Slenderman." I said looking at him.  
"Who the hell is Slenderman?" Carl asked. I chuckled.  
"No one important." I said.  
"So what are you really looking for?" He asked. I looked at him and sighed.  
"Before I got to the prison... Someone was following me... It was my best friend Kristina but the thing was, she was dead. I could see her, she never said anything she just stared at me. But once you and Rick found me I never saw her again." I said. He nodded.  
"Well, maybe that's a good thing." He said. I looked back at the woods.  
"Maybe."  
End Flashback

Carl hugged me but I shrugged him away. _I didn't need pity_. After a while on the road the car finally ran out of gas an Rick told us we had to walk. It was a hot day, everyone was tired, I was tired. Maggie, me, Daryl and Adam were not okay, we all lost Beth and Sasha she lost Bob and Tyreese, She wasn't okay either. Adam and Carl were walking behind me. I heard footstep coming towards me. _Carl._  
"Hey, look what I found." Carl said. He pulled out a small box and handed it to me. I opened it and there was a ballerina with blonde hair. _Beth._ I gave it back to Carl and looked forward.  
"You should give it to Maggie." I said. Carl nodded and walked over to Maggie. Adam came up to me. He didn't say anything but I knew what he was thinking. He was tired and the kind of tired where you're just done with everything.  
"Me too." I said stilling forward. She was following me, I knew she was right behind me, I could feel her. I sighed. All of us were heading to D.C, even though Eugene lied about the whole 'I know the cured to save mankind' shit. It made everything worse. I heard Abraham beat the crap out of Eugene, I would've too. I heard groaning behind us. There were walkers behind, everyone got their guns out, except for Rick, me, and Adam.  
"No, we don't have the energy." Rick said. Everyone continue walking. But after a couple of miles more walkers came, so they wanted to get rid of them. Me, Carl, Adam, Judith, Eugene, Noah and Rosita stood at the far end of the bridge, while Rick, Glenn, Maggie, Sasha, Michonne and Abraham. Carol and Daryl haven't gotten back from searching for water or food. They started pushing the walkers off the bridge, then Sasha stab one of the walkers in the head. _That wasn't the plan._ Then they started killing the walkers. One of the walkers almost bit Rick, Carl was about to go help but I held him back. I saw Michonne push Sasha back.  
We had to eat a dog, well, two, there were two dogs and they were going to attack us but Sasha had killed them. I really didn't want to eat it but I was so hungry, I could eat a horse. Daryl had left the group again. He just like me, Maggie, Adam and Sasha. After we were done eating, we all continue walking for another 10 miles, when I saw something on the street. I stopped walking.  
"Rick." I said getting his attention. He looks at me and stops walking. I pointed at the thing on the ground. He looks at them. We all walked over to it. I stood next to Carl and Adam stood between Sasha and Abraham. There were water bottles on the ground with actual water. There was a note on the ground next to them. Rick picked it up.  
"'From a friend'" Rick read it. We took out our guns.  
"Should we take it?" Noah asked. The Daryl came and Rick handed him the note. Rick walked back to us.  
"What else are we going to do?" Tara asked.  
"Not this. We don't know who left it." Rick said looking around.  
"If that's a trap, we already happen to be in it. But I, for one, would like to think it is indeed from a friend." Eugene said looking at the water. _No, it might be poisoned._  
"What if it isn't? They put something in it?" Carol said to Eugene. Eugene grabbed one of the water bottles.  
"What are you doing, dude?" Tara said.  
"Quality assurance." Eugene said, he was about to take sip but Abraham slapped the bottle out of his hand.  
"We can't." Rick said to us. Then I heard thunder. I looked up and the cloud were grey. Then it started raining. Everyone was laughing, expect for me, Maggie, Adam, Daryl, and Sasha. I stared at the ground. _This isn't going to last_. (She means the happiness and the laughter) I felt something go over my head. I looked up and saw Carl's hat. I looked at him and was smiling and laughing. I looked at Judith and she was crying. I get my jacket out and I put it over her. I looked at Adam and he was looking at the ground and she was right next him. Then thunder started getting louder and there was lightning.  
"There's a barn!" I could hear Daryl yell to Rick.  
"Where!?"  
I was sitting by myself staring at her wondering if she was going to say anything but I know she won't. In the corner on my eyes I saw movement. I turned my head and saw Daryl and Maggie pushing the door. I quickly realized what was going on. I got up and ran into the door and started pushing it. She then stood beside me.  
"Someone very important to you is going die. Be prepare." She said. I stared at her confused.  
"What?" I asked. She then disappeared and Sasha was looking at me confused. Everyone started realizing what was happening so they ran over to help us.  
I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Maggie standing over me smiling. She told me to follow her. She also told Adam to follow her too. I unwrap Carl from me. I grabbed my gun and we followed Maggie and Sasha outside. The outside was a mess. Trees were on the floor and on top of some walkers too. The other walker was impaled by a tree.  
"Look at this. Should have torn us apart." Sasha said. I nodded in agreement.  
"It didn't." Maggie said. I looked at Adam and he was looking at walker. I grab his hand and he looks at me. I smiled softly. He nodded. We followed Maggie to a clearing. You could see the son rising in the distance. The sky was pink, blue, yellow, and purple. It was really beautiful.  
"Why are we here?" Adam asked. As we all sat down on a fallen tree. Adam sits next to me and I sat between him and Maggie.  
"For this." Maggie answered.  
"I see it." I said smiling. From the corner of my eye, I saw Adam smile too.  
"Noah, that kid he said he didn't know if he can make it. That's how I feel." Sasha said. _Me too._  
"Me too." Adam said. I looked at him.  
"You two are gonna make it. The four of us, we will." Maggie said. I looked at Maggie.  
"That's the hard part." I said looking back the son rise. Maggie started opening the music box that Carl give her.  
"Daryl fixed it." She said opening it and started winding it up. After she was done, she waited but it made a clicking sound, which meant the it broke.  
"You got to be kidding me." Maggie said. We all started laughing. Maggie put the music box down.  
"Hey." I heard a person say. Without a second thought we all take our guns out and point it at the man coming towards us. He had his hands up.  
"Hi. I didn't mean to interrupt. Good morning. My name is Aaron." He said like he was waiting for a reply.  
"I know, this Stranger, danger, but I'm a friend." He said. _He's the one who left the water._  
"I-I'd like to talk to the person in charge. Rick, right?" Aaron said with his hands still up. _How does he know Rick?_  
"How do you know-" Sasha cut Maggie off.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"I have good news."

 **I want to say sorry for what's going to happen next chapter. It's gonna hurt me too. Next chapter is gonna be in Carl POV. ~ Poppy**


	17. 17

Carl's POV  
"Hey, everyone." Maggie said opening the door slightly.  
"This is Aaron." Once Maggie said that, everyone took their guns out, expect for dad, he was holding Judith so he couldn't. Daryl went over to him and checked him.  
"We met him outside." Maggie said bringing a guy in.  
"He's by himself." Fatima said walking in after Maggie. She and Adam didn't look sad anymore.  
"We took his weapons and we took his gear." Maggie said. Rosita closed the door.  
"Hi." The guy, Aaron said with his hands up. Judith started crying and dad handed me her. I rocked her back and forth, she started to calm down.  
"It's nice to meet you." Aaron said.  
"You said he had a weapon?" Dad asked and Maggie handed it to him.  
"There's something you need?" Dad asked the man.  
"He has a camp, nearby. He wants us to audition for membership." Sasha said. _Audition?_  
"I wish there was another word. Audition makes it sound like we're some kind of a dance troupe. That's only on Friday nights." He said. Fatima and Adam chuckled. Everyone looks at them.  
"What is was funny." Adam said and Fatima nodded in agreement. _How?_  
"Thanks," He said to them and then looked back at us.  
"But it's not a camp. It's a community. I think you all would make valuable additions. But it's not my call. My job is to convince you all to follow me back home. I know. If I were you, I wouldn't go either. Not until I knew exactly what I was getting into." None of us said everything.  
"Sasha, can you hand Rick my pack?" Aaron asked. Sasha walked over to dad and handed him the backpack.  
"Front pocket, there's an envelope." Dad opened and it there were pictures.  
"There's no way I could convince you to come with me just by talking about our community. That's why I brought those. I apologize in advance for the picture quality. We just found an old camera store last-" Daryl cut him off.  
"Nobody gives a shit." Daryl said. _Now, that was funny._  
"You're absolutely 100% right. That's the first picture I wanted to show you because nothing I say about our community will matter unless you know you'll be safe. If you join us, you will be. Each panel in that wall is a 15-foot-high, 12-foot-wide slab of solid steel framed by cold-rolled steel beams and square tubing. Nothing alive or dead gets through that without our say-so. Like I said, security is obviously important. In fact, there's only one resource more critical to our community's survival. The people. Together we're strong. You can make us even stronger." Dad started walking over to him.  
"The next picture, you'll see inside the gates. Our community was first construc-" Dad pushed him in the face. He fell to the ground. Fatima and Adam walked over to my dad. She looked mad.  
"So we're clear, that look wasn't a "let's attack that man" look. It was a "he seems like an okay guy to me" look." Fatima said.  
"We got to secure him. Dump his pack." Dad said to us. Fatima sighed and grabbed his backpack and walked over to the table. Adam and I followed her. She took out a jar and applesauce.  
"Is that applesauce?" Adam asked. Fatima opened it and smelled. She had a disgusted looked on her face.  
"Yeah. I hate this shit." She said.  
"You hate applesauce?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"It makes me want to throw up." She said. I chuckled and she smiled. We continued taking his things out. I took out a weird looking gun, it was orange and plastic. I set it down on the table.  
"What did you find?" Dad asked us.  
"Never seen a gun like that before." I said.  
"It's a flare gun, it was use to help find people or signal someone." Fatima said. Dad walked over to Aaron.  
"That's a hell of a right cross there, Rick." I heard Aaron say. I grabbed Judith and we all walked over there.  
"Sit him up." Dad said.  
"I think it's better if-" Aaron cut Maggie off.  
"It's okay." He said getting up with the help of Michonne.  
"You're being cautious. I completely understand." He said to dad.  
"How many of your people are out there? You have a flare gun. You have it to signal your people. How many of them are there?" Dad asked him. Aaron sighed.  
"Does it matter?" Aaron asked.  
"Yes. Yes, it does." Dad said.  
"I mean, of course, it matters how many people are actually out there, but does it matter how many people I tell you are out there? Because I'm pretty sure no matter what number I say eight, 32, 444, zero. No matter what I say, you're not going to trust me." Aaron said. _He makes a good point._  
"Well, it's hard to trust anyone who smiles after getting punched in the face." Dad said. _And he makes a good point too._  
"How about a guy who leaves bottles of water for you in the road?" He said. _So, that was him._  
"How long you people been following us?" Daryl asked.  
"Long enough to see that you practically ignore a pack of roamers on your trail. Long enough to see that despite a lack of food and water, you never turned on each other. You're survivors and you're people. Like I said, and I hope you won't punch me for saying it again, that is the most important resource in the world." He said. I look at Fatima and she looks at me. She smiles. I smiled back. _Man, I missed that._  
"How many others are out there?" Dad asked again.  
"One." He said. I looked at my dad and he shook his head no.  
"I knew you wouldn't believe me. If it's not words, if it's not pictures, what would it take to convince you that this is for real? What if I drove you to the community? All of you? We leave now, we'll get there by lunch.  
"I'm not sure how the 16 of us are going to fit in the car you and your one friend drove down here in." Rick stated.  
"We drove separately. If we found a group, we wanted to be able to bring them all home. There's enough room for all of us." Aaron said.  
"And you're parked just a couple miles away, right?" Carol asked.  
"East on Ridge Road, just after you hit Route 16." _How ironic._  
"We wanted to get them closer, but then the storm came, blocked the road. We couldn't clear it." Aaron said. I shook head no not believing him.  
"Yeah, you've really thought this through." Dad said.  
"Rick, if I wanted to ambush you, I'd do it here. You know, light the barn on fire while you slept, pick you off as you ran out the only exit. You can trust me." He said. I scoffed.  
"I'll check out the cars." Michonne said.  
"There aren't any cars." Dad said to Michonne.  
"There's only one way to find out." Michonne said.  
"We don't need to find out." Rick said.  
"We do... You know what you know and you're sure of it, but I'm not." Michonne said. _Honestly, I don't either._  
"Me neither." Maggie joined in.  
"Your way is dangerous, mine isn't." Dad said.  
"Passing up someplace where we can live? Where _Judith_ can live? That's pretty dangerous." Fatima said. _She's right._  
"Fatima's right. We need to find out what this is. We can handle ourselves. So that's what we're gonna do." Michonne said staring my dad down. _Scary._  
"Then I will, too. I'll go." Glenn said. Dad nodded and looked back at Abraham.  
"Abraham?" Dad asked.  
"Yeah. I'll walk with them." Abraham said walking to the door. Dad looked forward. _Please don't ask Fatima_.  
"Rosita?" He asked her.  
"Okay." She said. _Please don't ask her._  
"If there's trouble, you got enough firepower?" Dad asked Glenn. _Yes!_  
"We got what we got." Glenn said. Dad handed him a gun.  
"The walkies are out of juice. If you're not back in 60 minutes, we'll come. Which might be just what they want." Dad said and they left.  
"If we're all in here, we're a target." Dad said. Tara and Noah walked out and Daryl followed them.  
"I've got the area covered." Daryl said.  
"All right, groups of three, find somewhere safe within eyeshot." Dad said. Fatima, me and Adam went outside. We went into the woods and found a good spot. We all took our guns out.  
"So what happened?" I asked. Fatima and Adam look at me, then at each other and back at me.  
"Me, Sasha, Maggie and Fatima were just talking and Aaron came out nowhere and told us he wanted to talk to Rick.  
"He knew my dad's name?" I asked. They nodded.  
"He knows all of our names." Fatima said. I looked at her confused.  
"How?" I asked.  
"He has this thing where he can listen to things from a far." Fatima said.  
"So he's been spying on us?" I asked.  
"Yup." Fatima and Adam said nodding.  
"And you guys are okay with that?" I asked. Adam and Fatima scoffed.  
"No, but I mean he has a place where we can stay and be safe." Adam said.  
"But what if he's just lying and he tries to kill?" I asked.  
"If he can try." Fatima said. I nodded.  
"Honestly, I hope he's telling the truth." I said. They nodded.  
"Me too." Fatima said.  
"Are you two okay?" I asked. They look at me, then at each other. They smile and look back at me.  
"I'm okay." Fatima said still smiling. She looks at Adam.  
"I'm okay, too" He said smiling too.  
Once they got back, everyone gather in the barn. Michonne and the others brought back a lot of food and an R.V, also a small car.  
"This, this is ours now." Dad said to Aaron.  
"There's more than enough." Aaron said.  
"It's ours whether or not we go to your camp." Dad said. _What?!_  
"What do you mean? Why wouldn't we go?" I asked.  
"If he were lying or if he wanted to hurt us but he isn't, and he doesn't. We need this. So we're going, all of us. Somebody say something if they feel differently." Michonne said. Everyone stayed quiet.  
"I don't know, man. This barn smells like horse shit." Daryl said. _Yes it does._  
"Yeah. We're going." Dad said to us. I smile. Dad turns to Aaron.  
"So where are we going? Where's your camp?" Dad asked him.  
"Well, every time I've done this, I've been behind the wheel driving recruits back." _What is he going on about?_  
"I believe you're good people." _No, oh my god._  
"You gotta be fucking kidding me." I heard Fatima whisper.  
"I've bet my life on it. I'm just not ready to bet my friends' lives just yet." Aaron said. I rolled my eyes. _Jackass._ Michonne went over to him and dad grabbed the map.  
"You're not driving. So if you want to get home, you'll have to tell us how." Michonne demanded. Aaron looked at the map.  
"Go north on Route 16." He said.  
"And then?" Michonne asked.  
"I'll tell you when we get there." Aaron said. I shook my head.  
"We'll take 23 north. You'll give us directions from there." Dad said.  
"That's I don't know how else to say it. That's a bad idea. We've cleared 16. It'll be faster." Aaron said in a worry tone.  
"We'll take 23. We leave at sundown." Dad said to us.  
"We're doing this at night? Rick that's really dangerous." Fatima said.  
"I know it's dangerous. But it's better than riding up to the gates during the day. If it isn't safe, we need to get gone before they know we're there." Dad said.  
"No one is going to hurt you. You're trying to protect your group, but you're putting them in danger." Aaron said.  
"Tell me where the camp is, we'll leave right now." Dad said but Aaron stayed quiet. Fatima sighed.  
"It's going to be a long night. Eat. Get some rest if you can." Dad said walking out the door.  
Fatima went with my dad, Michonne, Glenn and Aaron in the small car. I don't know why she went. Adam and I were playing a card game, Goldfish.  
"Do you have a 9?" I asked looking at my card.  
"Go Fish." He said. I groan and grab a card. _Wait._  
"Wait, isn't is _Gold_ Fish?" I asked.  
"No, it's _Go_ Fish." Adam said. I shook my head no.  
"No, it's not, it's _Gold_ Fish." I said. Adam shook his head no.  
"Abraham?" Adam asked.  
"Yeah?" Abraham asked.  
"Is it _Gold_ Fish or _Go_ Fish?" Adam asked.  
"Go Fish." Abraham said.  
"See I told you!" Adam said. I chuckled and rolled my eyes.  
"Fine whatever." I said.  
"Do you have a Queen?" Adam asked. I looked through my cards. _Nope._  
" _Go_ Fish." I said looking at Adam. He chuckles. Suddenly the R.V stops.  
"What's going on?" Noah asked.  
"There's a herd of walkers, Rick and the others ran right into it." Abraham said. He started driving to a different road.  
"What about my dad and Fatima?" I asked.  
"It's okay. They're tough, they can get through it." Adam said. Abraham has been driving for a couple of minutes. No one has said anything, Adam I stopped playing. Suddenly there was a orange light in the sky.  
"That must be them." Rosita said.  
"It's by the water tower." Adam said. Abraham quickly drove over there. When we got close to the water tower, there were walkers surrounding a truck.  
"There's someone under there." Maggie said. We all got out of the R.V and started shooting the walkers but there was so many. Suddenly I heard a scream, I looked and saw Adam on the ground with walkers over him. I tried to go help him but Abraham held back while the other finish the walkers off. I ran over to Adam and saw that he was bleeding badly. I took the walkers off of him.  
"Adam!" I yelled. He opened his eyes a little and smiled.  
"It's okay. I'm okay." Adam said. His eyes slowly closed.  
"No. No. Adam, wake up!" I said shaking him. Someone grabbed my shoulder, which made me burst into tears.

 **I'M SO SORRY! I cried. I will miss Adam. RIP Adam Mason. How do you think Fatima will reaction when Carl tells her about Adam? Leave a comment. 5 Comments for the next chapter. RIP Adam Mason ~ Poppy**


	18. 18

Rick whistled and seconds later someone whistled back. We ran over and Carl came out running up to me and hugging me.

"Are you okay?!" Carl said. I chuckled.  
"I'm fine. It was so cool, though!" I said. I hear Rick laugh. He lets go of me but still holding onto my shoulders and I give him a confused look.  
"What?" I asked. I looked around.  
"What? Well, what are you looking at? Is there still blood on my face? I thought I got it all off." I said rubbing my cheek. _Hey, wait where's Adam?_  
"Where's Adam?" I asked smiling. No one said anything. I looked at Carl. His eyes started tearing up. I could feel my smile started fading. _Someone very important to you is going die. Be prepare._  
"I'm sorry, Fatima. Adam is dead." Carl said. I stared at him.  
"What happened?" I asked and in a surprising calming way.  
"We saw the flare and we thought it was you guys but it was that other guy that's Aaron was talking about. He was trap under a car and there were walkers trying to get to him. We all went to go kill the walkers but there was a lot and one of the walkers bit Adam's leg and he fall to the ground and the walkers started going to him. When we kill them all, it was too late for Adam. I'm so sorry, Fatima." Carl said sobbing. I stared at the ground. Then I walked away from him and without saying a word. I went inside the building. Aaron came in running and Rick came in after him and so did the others. I stood behind the table looking at stuff. No one said anything to me. Then Aaron came over.  
"Excuse me. Everyone." Aaron said getting everyone's attention.  
"Thank you. You saved Eric. I owe you. All of you. Especially you, Fatima. I'm sorry." Aaron said to me. I look away from him and rolled my eyes.  
"And I will make sure that debt is paid in full when we get to our community. When we get to Alexandria. Now, I'm not sure about you, but I'd rather not do any more driving tonight. Maybe we can hit the road tomorrow morning." Aaron said to us. I looked back at him.  
"That sounds fine. But if we're staying here for the night, you're sleeping over there." Rick said pointing at the door. I rolled my eyes. _Give him a break._  
"You really think we got to do that?" Maggie asked. I rest my arms on the table and put my hand on my chin.  
"It's the safe play. We don't know you." Rick said. _He just told us where he camp is. Ugh._  
"The only way you're gonna stop me from being with him right now is by shooting me." Aaron said. He was going to walk into the room but Glenn stopped him.  
"Whoa." Glenn said and he turned to Rick. Glenn whispered stuff to Rick, which I can't hear.  
"All right." Rick said and he let Aaron through.  
The next morning, Rick woke me up and ask if I wanted to ride with them. I shook my head yes. I got up grab my stuff. I didn't make any eye contact with anyone, while walking outside to the car.  
"Fatima." I heard Carl say from behind me. I sighed. I turned around and looked at Carl.  
"Here." Carl handed me Adam's gun. I stared at it.  
"Thanks, Carl." I said quietly. I began walking to the car.  
"Do you blame me?" I hear Carl say. I immediately stop walking.  
"No." I said. And it's true I don't blame him. Carl doesn't say anything so I get in the car and wait for everyone. Once everyone was in the car, I went with Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith, while they others are in the R.V.  
"Fatima, Carl." Rick said getting our attention. He pointed at the city, D.C. I could see the Washington Monument and the Capitol building. I didn't say anything and neither did Carl.  
After while on the road, the R.V stopped working, so Rick had to stop the car and wait until Glenn fixed. I was leaning against the car door not facing anyone. _Honestly, I don't know if I'm sad. I know I'm mad. I didn't want to talk any because I might take my anger out on them and that will just make me even more mad._ Carl comes over and put Judith in the car. He stood next to me. Of course, I didn't make any eye contact nor did I say anything. I was looking at the ground.  
"Look at me please." Carl said. I look at the trees to my left.  
"Fatima." He said. I still look at the trees.  
"I love you." Carl said. I slowly look at the ground in front of me.  
"I love you too." I said quietly. Carl was about to say something when R.V turns on.  
"Alright, everyone in the cars." Rick said. I walk to the other side of the car door and get in. An hour later, we finally arrive at Alexandria. Everyone got out of the car and started walking towards.  
"Did you see that?' I hear Carl asks me. I look at him and he was pointing at an abandon house. There was no one there. I shook my head no and continued walking.  
I was looking at the books. She had so many. This woman Deanna, Aaron said she had to interview us first but we had to give up our guns. _Adam's_ gun. I was pissed.  
"Do you like books." Deanna asked.  
"Yeah." I replied still looking at the books. Mobidick.  
"We have a library." She said.  
"Cool." I said in a non-interested tone. She didn't say anything.  
"Why don't you sit down." She finally said. I looked at her. I sat down on the chair in front of her. I stared at her. She smiled at me.  
"Are you the leader?" I asked. She smiled again. She shook her head yes.  
"I guess you could call it that." She said. I glared at her.  
"Tell me about yourself." She said. I looked at the camera and then back at her.  
"Why are you recording this?" I asked.  
"It's all about transparency here." She said smiling again. I glared at her and don't say anything.  
"So tell me, how long how you known your people?" She ask. I rolled my eyes. _I am not in the mood._  
"17 mouths." I said in a dull tone.  
"So you were alone for those other months?" She asked.  
"Yes." I said.  
"For how long?" She asked. I rolled my eyes. _She's annoying._  
"Since it started." I said in a dull tone.  
"How old are you, Fatima?" She asked. _So many question. The quicker you answer her dumb questions, the quicker you can get the hell out of here._  
"15." I said again in a dull tone. She stared at me.  
"What's wrong?" She asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"Nothing's wrong. I'm as happy as a bat." I said with a angry face and dull tone.  
"Next question." I said. She stares at me.  
"Would you like to stay here?" She asked me. I was about to say no but I stopped myself. _If I say no then she might let me leave but I can't leave Carl._  
"Yes." I said looking at her in the eye. She nodded.  
"That's good. Now, we have a job system in this community. I give your people their jobs already expect for Rick, Michonne and Daryl. How would you like to go on runs?" She asked. I looked at her confused.  
"Runs?" I repeated her.  
"Yes, you'll be going with Glenn, Tara, Noah, Nicholas, my son, Aiden. You'll start the day after tomorrow." I nodded.  
"And you will also be attending school." She said. I give her you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.  
"Teenagers go in the afternoon." She said.  
"When will I get my guns back?" I asked.  
"When you go on runs." Deanna said smiling. I nodded.  
"Are we done?" I asked. She nodded. I get up and walk out of her house. I see everyone waited for me.  
"How'd it go?" Carl asked me.  
"Great." I said. He let out his hand and I grabbed it.  
"Aaron said he's taking us to get a house." Carl said. I nodded. _They have houses. Great._ Aaron lead us to a lot of house. They were big.  
"Both of 'em?" Rick asked Aaron.  
"At your disposal. I'd call dibs on that one." Aaron said pointing at the two story house.  
"It's got more curb appeal." Rick didn't say anything. I felt Carl grabbed my hand.  
"Listen, I know you're still feeling us out, but I'm glad you came. Anyway, Deanna's asked everyone to give you your space so they aren't all coming at you at once. Take your time. Explore. You need anything, you call me." _They have phone?_  
"I don't- we don't have phones. I- I meant I'm four houses down." Aaron said pointing down the road.  
"Thank you." Carl thanked him. Aaron walked off and we went inside the house. Rick pointed at some picture frames. I followed Carl to the Kitchen. It looked nice.  
"Fatima, you wanna take a shower first?" Rick asked. I shook my head no.  
"You can go first." I said looking at a book called Dream House. I grabbed and started reading it. After back about 20 minutes of reading. I learned that's it's about a girl named Amethyst and how she finds her dream house, the old people that live there let her stay and she starts to meet strange people. I really like it. I think it's a horror book. I heard footsteps coming down the stairs.  
"Hey, Fatima, what are you reading." I heard Rick ask from behind me.  
"Dream house." I said with dull tone.  
"What's it about?" He asked.  
"Horror." I said quickly not wanting to talk. He didn't say anything. Then there was a knock at the door. I look at the door and see a woman standing there. Rick opened the door.  
"Hey. I work in the pantry. Deanna asked me to bring these over for you and your friends." _She sounds pricky?_ She handed him a basket full of things.  
"Thank you. We're just cleaning up." Rick said. I turn back to my book and continue reading.  
"You know, I used to be a stylist." I snap my head up.  
"And 12 other things. I could give you a cut if you want." She said. I look down at my hair. _It is pretty long. And I really don't want anything that reminds of Adam, well expect for his gun._ I quickly got up.  
"Can you do mine too?" I said before Rick could say anything. She looked at me and then back at Rick.  
"Sure." She said. She sat my down on a chair in the kitchen.  
"So what do you want me to do?" She asked with a pair of scissors in her hand. _Rick is here so it's okay._  
"This short." I said pointing at the middle of my neck. She began wetting my hair and then cutting it. I don't know why but it felt good. Once she was done Rick told me to go take a show. So I did. I dust myself off and go upstairs. I grab a towel and new pair of clothes. I go into the bathroom. I closed the door and put my stuff on my rack. I turn on the shower and take my close off. I finally step into the shower and let the water fall onto my skin. Once I was done, I changed onto my new clothes that the people of this place give us. I dried my hair with the towel. Once I was done with that, I left the bathroom but before I could go downstairs, Carl called out to me. I turned around and see Carl standing behind smiling.  
"You cut your hair." He said. I nodded.  
"Fatima, please." He said looking at with sad eyes. I looked at ground and closed my eyes and sighed.  
"I just need time." I whispered. I opened my eyes but I didn't look at him.  
"I understand." He asked.  
The next day, Deanna told us we could explore. Carl and I took Judith with us. Carl told about what was in the attic next door. He said it was like someone was hanging out in there. Carl and I were talking- well Carl was talking to these two old people. They wanted to see Judith. They even asked if she was our baby.  
"Carl, Fatima. Come here." Rick called us. We said our goodbye and went over to Rick.  
"Jessie's son, Ron, wants to meet the two of you, so why don't you head over to her house." Rick said. Carl nodded. _Great more people I have to meet._ We both headed over to Jessie's house which wasn't far. Carl knocked on the door and guy semi curly hair answer it. _I'm guessing this Ron._  
"You two must be Carl and Fatima. Come in." Ron said as step aside and let us through. He began walking upstairs and we followed him.  
"We're almost always here after school, so you two can come by anytime." Ron said as we got to the top of the stairs  
"You go to school?" Carl asked.  
"It's in a garage. Little kids go in the morning and then it's us in the afternoon. Probably you, too, right?" He asked us. Carl looked at me. I shrugged.  
"Probably." Carl said. Ron leads us into the room at the end of the hall.  
"Guys, this is Carl and Fatima. Carl, Fatima, this is Mikey," Ron pointed at a guy that had the same hair as Howard Wolowitz from the Big bang Theory.  
"And Enid." He said pointing at the girl reading a comic.  
"Hey." Mikey said.  
"Hi." Enid said with an attitude. _What went up her ass?_  
"Enid's from outside, too. She just came eight months ago." Ron said as he stood next Enid.  
"Oh, um is this yours?" Carl said as he took the comic book out that he found yesterday in the attic. I leaned against the wall and cross my arms.  
"Sorry. We didn't know you guys got that house." Ron said.  
"We mostly just hang out there and listen to music. That's Enid's." Mikey said. Carl handed it to her and she snatched it him. I glared at her. _This bitch._ I think Carl know I was getting pissed cause he looks at me and gives me a nodded. I sighed and look away from him.  
"Are you two brother and sister or..." Ron trails off.  
"No." I said looking at Enid. She glanced at me. I glared at her. She quickly looked back at her comic.  
"We're dating." Carl said. Mikey nodded.  
"Want to play some video games? Or Mikey's house has a pool table, but his dad's kind of strict about it." Ron said. Carl and I both looked at Ron confused. _Video games? They have video games._  
"It's okay. He's at work." Mikey said.  
"Sorry, I guess we came on kind of strong. We can just hang out." Ron said.  
"You don't even have to talk if you don't wanna." Mikey said.  
"Yeah, took Enid three weeks to say something." Ron said.  
"Pull it together, sport." Enid said. I glared at her.  
"Those were very helpful words. Thank you, I feel so much better now-" Carl cut me off.  
"Fatima." Carl whispered. I looked at him. He give me a look to calm down. I sighed and looked at Ron.  
"Let's just play some video games." I said. They nodded.  
We stayed there for about an hour playing video games. Enid tried talking to me but I ignore her. After we left Carl was talking to about the video we played. It was Red Dead Redemption. It was about cowboys fighting each other or something. Once we got to the house, Carol made some food and we ate. After Carl, Noah and I played Gold Fish. Apparently it's called Go Fish. The next day I went with Glenn and the others to go on a run.  
"Glenn, Tara, Fatima, Noah? Nice to meet you. I'm Aiden. You met Nicholas pulling gate duty." The guy said. He mentioned to the guy behind him.  
"Hey." Nicholas said.  
"You're Deanna's son?" Glenn asked. _He must be Aiden._  
"That's right. I hear you got experience making supply runs."  
"I saw your pantry. You guys seem to do pretty well." Glenn said.  
"Yeah, well, had some training before this. ROTC. Was nearing lieutenant when this shit blew in." Aiden said. _My brother once said that they're just a bunch of Air Force wannabes._  
"My dad did ROTC." Noah said.  
"He didn't make it?" Aiden asked.  
"Nah." Noah said. I patted his back.  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry a lot these days. Come on, I'll show you the ropes." Aiden said as he walks past us.  
"We're doing a run today?" Tara asked.  
"Just a dry run. Show you the terrain outside the walls, see how you do. Weigh each other's sack a little, you know?" He asked. _Is he serious._ I shook my head in annoyance.  
"No, I don't, but cool." Tara said looking at me. I shook my head again. She nodded.  
"What about weapons?" Glenn asked.  
"Oh, yeah. We pulled out some sweet-ass biscuits for today." Aiden said and Nicholas handed us pistols.  
"Pistols." I said. Aiden nodded.  
"You're kidding right?" I asked.  
"No, I'm not. Let's go." He said walking off. I sighed in annoyance. Tara put her arms over my shoulder and smiled at me. We followed him and Nicholas out the gate and in the woods.  
"We've been increasing our radius mile by mile, spreading in a semicircle around the town." Aiden said.  
"We've made it." Nicholas added.  
"We break into two groups when we step outside our vehicle. If shit hits, we fire a flare. One group gets the other." Aiden said.  
"Good system." Noah said.  
"It is. Still, you're standing here because we lost four people last month." Aiden said. _Four people?_  
"What happened?" Glenn asked.  
"We were on a run, roamers came out, they didn't follow the system." Aiden said.  
"They were good people." Nicholas said.  
"They were. They were just scared. Look, I can be a hard-ass. And I know I'm a douchebag. Someone's got to call the ball around here and that someone is me." Aiden turns around and stops walking.  
"If you're on this crew, you do exactly as I say." Aiden said.  
"Sorry you lost your people." Tara said. We began walking again.  
"Managed to snag one of the deadheads that took them down." Aiden said.  
"Strung it up there." Nicholas said. _Wait, what?_  
"What? Why?" Glenn asked.  
"Now we have a little pregame ritual." _Pregame ritual?_  
"Get our heads on straight." Nicholas said.  
"Remind us what we're up against." Aiden said. I scoffed. _Oh my god, these people are fucking idiots_. We get to a little opening and I see bloody meat hanging from a chain  
"Son of a bitch! Help me find it." Aiden said. I look around for any walkers nearby.  
"Look at this shit." Aiden said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Blood's still wet. It's nearby." Nicholas said. Well, at least he knows his stuff. Aiden suddenly whistles. We immediately turn around  
"What the fuck are you doing?" I yelled whispered.  
"Hey. It's gone." Glenn said.  
"It took down one of our friends." Aiden said. I was getting annoyed. They want to die.  
"It's nearby, we're not letting it go." Nicholas said as he began whistling and clapping. I saw a walker getting close to Aiden. But I didn't say anything. It went towards Nicholas and Aiden took out handcuffs. _Okay, this is stupid._ I slowly walked over to it. But the walker turned around and attack Aiden but Aiden pushed the walker into me. I grabbed the walker by the back but it's skin started to come off. It turned around and tried to bite me but I grabbed it by the neck. The Glenn stabbed it in the head.  
"What the hell?!" Aiden yelled at Glenn. The walker fell to the ground.  
"Yeah, what the hell?!" I yelled back.  
"You almost got her killed!" Glenn yelled.  
"I told you all to stay back! I told you to listen to every damn thing I said. I told you that." Aiden said. I shook my head in disgust. Glenn walked off and Tara, Noah and I followed him.  
"Are you alright?" Noah asked. I nodded. When we finally got to the gates, Aiden told us we need new jobs.  
"You're not ready for runs yet." Aiden said. I scoffed.  
"Yeah, pretty sure you got that backwards." Glenn said.  
"Hey." Aiden said picking up the pace.  
"Hey." Aiden stop Glenn. We all stop too.  
"Look, we got a way of doing things around here." Aiden said. Your way is wrong.  
"You tied up walkers." Glenn said.  
"It killed our friend. Look, I'm not having this conversation. You obey my orders out there." Aiden said.  
"Then we're just as screwed as your last run crew." Glenn said. I smirked. I like this. Aiden got closer to Glenn. Hurt him and you die.  
"Say that again." Aiden said.  
"No, back off, Aiden." Tara said. Aiden pushed Glenn.  
"Come on, man." Noah said. Aiden continued pushed Glenn.  
"Take a step back before you hurt yourself." I said.  
"Come on, tough guy." Aiden said. He stopped pushing Glenn.  
"No one's impressed, man. Walk away." Glenn said calmly  
"Aiden! What is going on?" Deanna said as she comes over to us. _Here comes mommy to the rescue._  
"This guy's got a problem with the way we do things." Aiden said as he turns to Deanna.  
"Why did you let these people in?" Aiden asked Deanna. I rolled my eyes.  
"Because we actually know what we're doing out there." Glenn said. Aiden swung a punch at Glenn but Glenn dodged it and punch Aiden in the face. Nicholas charged at Glenn but Daryl tackled him to the ground. Rick ran over and grabbed Daryl trying to get him off of Nicholas. I felt someone grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw Carl looking at me with worried eyes. I nodded reassuring him I was fine. Rick got Daryl off of Nicholas  
"I want everyone to hear me, okay? Rick and his people are part of this community now in all ways as equals. Understood?' Deanna said. She looked at Aiden.  
"Understood." Aiden said.  
"All of you, turn in your weapons. Then you two come talk to me." Deanna said to Aiden and Nicholas. Carl pulls me and I follow him.  
"What happened?" Carl asked.  
"They chained up a walker but it got away and it almost attack Aiden but he pushed it into me and Glenn got really mad. They wanted to punish the walker." I said. I shook my head.  
I was already dark Carl and I were in bed. Rick wanted us to sleep in our own beds now. I wanted to sleep with Carl. Back at the prison, after we started dating, I started sleeping with him. So, I can't sleep by myself anymore. I tried once but I guess I got scared. I wasn't asleep yet and I knew Carl was still awake.  
"Carl, are you awake?" I asked. I feel him turned around.  
"Yup." Carl said. I faced him.  
"Do you like it here?" I asked him.  
"Yeah, it's nice." He said. I nodded but in agreement.  
"Do you like it here?" He asked me. _No._  
"Yeah, I guess."

 **SO I have important news! There's only 3 more chapters left. If you want me to upload those chapter then just 5 comments and I will upload them right away ~ Poppy**


	19. 19

"I don't see it, but it's close." Daryl said. He heard a walker coming towards us.  
"We won't be here long. So what do you think?" Rick asked. He told us about the gun that went missing and now he wants to have a gun on each one of us, meaning me, Carol and Daryl.  
"I love it." I said. They looked at me confused.  
"I want Adam's gun back." I said. Rick nodded.  
"We can go in when it's empty." Carol said.  
"How is that? It's locked up at night." Rick said.  
"The window. There's just a latch. I can leave it open." Carol said. I nodded.  
"A latch?" Rick asked. Carol nodded.  
"What if one of those pricks shuts it?" Daryl asked. _Damn._  
"Wait a couple of days, leave it open again." Carol said. _She thought this through._ I heard the walker growl.  
"It's getting closer." Daryl said looking back.  
"We need to do it sooner than later. Right now, they're not watching us. Not worrying about meetings like this. We may need the guns, we may not." Rick said. I nodded. _I just want his gun back then maybe I'll be okay._  
"We will whatever way it goes." Carol said.  
"They're the luckiest damn people I ever met." Rick said. _You got that right._  
"And they just keep getting luckier." Rick said.  
"How's that?" Daryl asked.  
"We're here now." Rick said. Daryl nodded.  
"They've got a couple of footlockers just full of 9 millimeter autos, Rugers, Kel-Tecs. Just tossed in there. They don't use them. They're never gonna know they're gone." I said. They nod.  
"Someone's got one now, right?" Daryl said. Rick shook his head.  
"Listen, the others, we want them to try." Rick said. I looked down at the ground.  
"You, too." Carol said to Daryl.  
"So we keep it quiet. Just us." Rick said. We all nodded. The walker's growl got louder.  
"Here it comes." Rick said. I turned around and see a walker coming towards us.  
"I got him." Daryl said.  
"Hey, wait." Carol stop him.  
"We said we were taking me out shooting. I couldn't go back with a full mag." Carol said. She shot the walker in the chest 9 times and then shot it in the head.  
"Lucky he came by." Daryl said. We went over to the walker.  
"We should get back. You'll pull the latch, we'll pick our moment. Us, we don't need to be lucky." Rick said.  
"What the hell's that? Is that a W?" Daryl asked. I bend down to get a close look. _What the hell, it is._  
"Yeah." Carol said.  
"Let's get back." Rick said. Once we got back, Carl came over to me.  
"Where have you been?" Carl asked.  
"Outside the wall." I said in a obvious tone.  
"Well-" Carl cut me off.  
"Olivia said you, Dad and Daryl took Carol to learn how to shoot. Carol already knows how to shoot." Carl said. _Crap. Why can't this be easy._  
"Your point is..." I trailed off.  
"You guys are planning something." Carl said. I stopped walking and I turned to him.  
"Why would we be hiding something? Carl, have you seen this place? Everybody knows everything about everybody and everybody knows where everybody is. There's no secret here." I said getting angry. He shook his head no. He scoffed.  
"You're gonna lie to me now. That's great. See you at the party." Carl said walking away. I groaned.  
"I feel like I'm in a freaking drama but it's centered around the stupid apocalypse." I said. I sigh and walk off.  
"Wait, what party?" I asked myself.  
It's been a couple of hours since Carl and I had that little fight. I haven't seen him, I guess he was with Ron and Mikey. Carol said since the party is tonight and everyone is gonna be there, she's going to take the gun tonight. Michonne picked out a dress for me. _I haven't worn a dress since 3rd grade. I hate dresses._  
"Do I have to wear this?" I asked looking at myself in the mirror.  
"Yes, now stop complaining you look beautiful." Michonne said. I scoffed.  
"Funny." I said. Michonne handed me flats. I shook my head no.  
"If I'm gonna have to wear a dress then I'm gonna wear my own shoes." I said. I pointed at my boots.  
"Fatima, no." Michonne said.  
"You want me to wear this dress?" I asked. She nodded. I grabbed my shoes and put them on. I put my hair in a short ponytail. Some strand of hair came loose but I left it alone.  
"Let's go before we're late." Michonne said. We went outside and it was already dark. When we got the the party Rick and Carol mentioned me over.  
"Olivia is here, which means it's empty." Carol said.  
"So I'll go with you." Rick said.  
"No, remember-" Rick cut her off  
"You're invisible." Rick said laughing. Carol walked towards the door. I followed her.  
"Carol." I called out for her. She turned around.  
"Yeah?" She asked.  
"Can you get me Adam's?" I asked. She looked at me confused but surprised too.  
"Adam's gun?" She asked. I nod.  
"Yeah, Adam's gun. Do you know what it looks like?" I asked. She smiles and nods.  
"Yeah, I do. I'll get it for you." She said. I gratefully smile at her.  
"Thanks." I said. She nodded and left. I smiled to myself.  
"Fatima." I heard Carl say. I turn around.  
"Hey." I said.  
"Can I talk to you?" Carl asked. I nod. He goes outside in the front and I followed him. He sits on the steps. So do I.  
"You look beautiful by the way." Carl said. _I know what's going to happen._  
"You know I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress." He said laughing. I laughed too.  
"I haven't been in a dress since 3rd grade." I said. He laughs. After a second, he stops laughing and all you could hear were crickets and the people laughing from inside the house.  
"Where did Carol go?" Carl asked. I looked up at the starry sky.  
"I don't know." I said. I heard Carl sigh.  
"Why do you keep lying to me?" Carl asked. He gets up. I look at him.  
"You act like I haven't lied to you before." I said.  
"Not since we started dating." Carl said. I scoffed.  
"You believe that?" I asked. Carl stares at me.  
"Are you saying you've lied to me?" He asked. I nodded.  
"When?" He asked.  
"Yesterday." I said. He looks at me confused.  
"You asked me if I liked this place, I said 'Yeah, I guess.'" I shook my head no.  
"I lied. I don't like here." I stand up.  
"I _hate_ it here. The only reason I'm still here is because of you. If I didn't have you then I wouldn't have come to this place and I would probably out there." I said. I felt tears forming in my eyes.  
"So you're saying if you didn't have me and Adam was still dead then you wouldn't stay for anyone? Glenn, Maggie, my dad, Daryl, Carol, Michonne, Noah, Sasha, Tara, Eugene, Rosita, Abraham... _Judith_?" Carl asked. I didn't say anything. I looked at the ground. _I don't know. Would I?_  
"You think you're the only one hurt here? Adam was my best friend too. I watched him die. I had to shoot him in the head so he wouldn't turn. You won't there, if you were there then maybe he would still be alive!" Carl yelled. The tears started falling.  
"I know it's my fault, okay. Yes, maybe if I was there then maybe-just fucking maybe he would still be alive. I was already blaming myself. I seriously don't not need the person I love blaming me too." I said sobbing. I finally broke. He doesn't say anything, he just stares at me.  
"I do blame you." He said. I looked down at the ground. I wipe the tears away. I take a deep breath and nodded.  
"Okay." I said. I walked away from him. I heard the door open and close. I continue walking until I get to the gate. I open it and then close it once I was out. I walked into the woods. Once I was far each, I stop.  
"Are you going to keep following me or am I going have to kill you." I said not turning around. I heard footsteps stop behind me.  
"How did you know I was following you?" I heard a girl ask. That voice sounds familiar. I turn around and even though it was dark I could her face. It was Enid.  
"Why did you follow me?" I asked. She didn't say anything. I scoffed.  
"Let me guess, you were listening." I said. I shook my head.  
"I'm sorry." She said. I didn't say anything.  
"Are you okay?" She asked. I looked at the ground.  
"I guess now you know why I was being such a bitch to you." I said. She shook her head no. I sat down next to a fallen tree. She sits next to me.  
"You lost your best friend, you have every right to act however you want." She said. I looked down at the ground but I kept my guard up just in case she tries to pull something.  
"You know when I lost my mom, I was hurt and I still haven't gotten over it." She said.  
"Are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked.  
"Yeah." She said.  
"It's not working." I said.  
"What I'm trying to say is; Are you over his death?" She asked. I shook my head no.  
"You don't have be over his death. You can take your time to heal and Carl hasn't no right to blame you, you wouldn't have known that Adam was going to die, right?" She asked. I nodded.  
"Why are you trying to make me feel better?" I asked her.  
"No one was there for me when my mom died. I wanna be there for you." She said. I nodded.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Friends?" She said holding her hand out. I looked at it and then at her. I smiled and grabbed her hand.  
"Friends." I said. Once we were done talking, we decided, we go back to Alexandria. I went to the house and changed into the pajamas they gave me. _I guess I won't be sleeping in Carl room's._ I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I hear a crack. I quickly grabbed my knife and I quickly get up. I look around my room and see a shadow in the corner. The shadow started walking towards me. I handled my knife tightly.  
"Fatima." I hear Carl's voice say. I roll my eyes and turn the light on. I put my knife on the nightstand.  
"What are you doing in here?" I asked. Then I realized something.  
"Wait, you saw didn't you?" I asked. Carl's eyes widened.  
"I didn't see anything." He said. I scoffed.  
"You're lying." I said glaring at him.  
"You were wearing a bra." He said. I sighed. _I really don't want to talk him._  
"Carl, get out." I said.  
"Where did you go?" He asked. I shook my head and I sighed.  
"Out." I said pointing at the door. He looked at the ground and walked out of my room. I stood there as he closes my door. I felt in icy feeling in my chest. _I want to cry. But I'm not going to._ I laid down in my bed.  
Daryl didn't take the gun. I thought of taking back Adam's gun but decided not to take it. Carol and Rick were shocked but I told them I was okay. What Enid say last night actually really help me. Don't get me wrong I'm surprised too. I thought she was bitch but I guess you can't judge a book by it's cover. After what happen last night between Carl and I, Carl tried to apologize but I ignored him. I mean he blames me for Adam's death. I really hoped he didn't. But I guess having hope around isn't a good thing. I was hanging out with Enid, we were just walking around the town asking question about each other  
"So tell me, what was Fatima like before she got here?" She asked. _She was happy._  
"I had long hair. It was about to here. " I said pointing to my stomach.  
"It was also half blonde, but it use to be blue." I said. She chuckled.  
"Why blue?" She asked. I looked at her confusing. _I've had this conversation before._  
"Because I liked blue." I said looking at the ground. _Who did I have this conversation with?_  
"But does it matter if you have a favorite color anymore? The world has end." Enid said. I stop walking.  
"No, it doesn't matter." I said. _He give me blue curtain ven when I didn't ask for them. Oh Carl. We had the conversation when I first meet him. That was so long ago._ I looked at her and smiled.  
"I guess having a favorite color doesn't really matter anymore, right?" I said. She nodded.  
"Yeah." She said as we continue walking. _Have I changed?_  
"By the way where did you get the necklace?" She asked.  
"Carl give it to me." I said remembering that day.  
"It looks like a moon." She said. I nodded. Then I said I told Enid that I was going on another run. We said our goodbyes and I headed to the where the cars are. Glenn handed me my MC 15. I how I missed my baby. Noah give Eugene a gun. I like Noah, he told me about how brave and strong Beth was. I also told him about how she before the prison was attacked. We were headed to a warehouse to get some power grid of something. I guess the solar panels. Once we got the the place, we got our guns ready.  
"That's it there?" Tara asked.  
"That's the warehouse." Aiden said. I looked around for any walkers.  
"Looks like that door is our fastest way in and out." Aiden said.  
"We should know all the exits first. So there's a plan if things go south." Glenn said. I nodded in agreement.  
"Already got one. It's called going out the front." Nicholas said. I looked at him with disgusted look.  
"Can you not be a child today." I demanded. He looked at me.  
"You don't talk to me like that. Got it, little girl." He said. I glared at him.  
"I can talk **however** I want, to **whomever** I want. **Got it** , old man." I said. I heard Tara giggle. He glared at me and I glared back.  
"Noah, heads up." Tara said. Nicholas looks away and he had a scared look on his face. I scoffed. _Coward._ I looked at Glenn and he give me a look to stop. I sighed and nodded. Noah killed the walker.  
"Glenn's right, we should do a perimeter check. Know our exits just in case." Aiden said. I went with Glenn and Noah.  
"Fatima, you need to cool it down." Glenn said.  
"I know, I know, but he just makes me so mad." I said. Glenn nodded in agreement.  
"Don't worry he makes me mad too." Noah said. I chuckled.  
"Did you just chuckle?" Noah asked. I smiled and shook my head no.  
"You smiled too." Glenn said. I shook my head.  
"Come on guys cut it out, can we talk about how good Noah aim has gotten." I said. Glenn nodded.  
"It was good aim." Glenn said.  
"Target practice helped. Actually, last week, I was pretty close to practicing on Aiden." Noah said. We laughed.  
"Me, too, man." Glenn said. We were about to turn the get to the fence but I could see walkers behind it.  
"We're not getting out the front." Glenn whispered. We quietly went back to the others. Glenn told them the the front was no good, which made Nicholas mad because you was wrong. Dumbass. Once we got in, we all started looking for the power grid in a team of two but since I was the odd men out I team up Noah and Glenn. After a couple of minutes searching, Tara finally found them. I saw Aiden shooting a armed walker then a notice a grenade attached to the walker's vest. Glenn notice it too because he yelling at Aiden to stop but Aiden didn't listen. Suddenly the grenade went off but it did I quickly turned around and cover my head but the explosion pushed me to the ground hard. I coughed and slowly got up.  
"Fatima, are you okay?" Noah asked. I held my forehead and looked at my hand. My head was bleeding.  
"I'll live." I said. Once I was up, I felt dizzy for a second but shook it off. I saw Glenn pointing his look at something. I walk over to him and my eyes widen. I saw Aiden impaled.  
"You're bleeding." Glenn said. I looked at him.  
"I'm okay." I said. Glenn started calling out for Noah, Tara and Eugene. Noah came over to us.  
"You good?" Glenn asked. Noah nodded.  
"Yeah."He said. Glenn shined the light at the walkers that broke out from the cage they were in earlier.  
"Cage is open. They're getting out. We need to find-" Glenn was cut off.  
"Here." We heard Eugene yell. We followed his voice.  
"Over here." We found him behind the boxes. He looks down and I saw Tara on the ground and a lot of blood coming from her head.  
"Tara!" I yelled.  
"Is she breathing?" Glenn asked Eugene but he just stared at her.  
"Eugene!" I yelled getting his attention.  
"I- I can't tell from right here." He said. I head Nicholas say they were getting closer. Then a walker started coming for Tara. Glenn told Eugene to kill it but a walker come out of nowhere and attack Eugene. Noah and I ran over to the other side. Glenn pushed the walker off of Eugene and Noah killed it.  
"Get to that office." Glenn said. Noah and I get Eugene up.  
"I'll get Tara." Glenn said and we run to the office. When Glenn finally got her inside the office, he put her on the table. Eugene started to examine her head.  
"How's she doing?" Glenn asked.  
"She has serious head trauma. She's losing blood fast." Eugene said. There was a lot of blood on the table now. _Oh god. Seriously, I cannot lose any more of my family._  
"How do we stop it?" Noah asked.  
"The med kit was in Aiden's pack. It probably got blown up." I said.  
"There's another one in the van." Glenn said. I look out the window and saw a lot of walkers. I shook my head.  
"She's on her way out. We need to get her there." Eugene said panicking.  
"All right, we'll get her there." Glenn said trying to calm Eugene down. Suddenly, we heard Aiden yell for help.  
"Oh, Jesus." Nicholas said as we all go to the window.  
"He's alive?" Glenn asked.  
"I checked him. I- I thought-"  
"We've got to get him." Noah said cutting him off.  
"It's gonna take at least four of us." Glenn said.  
"We got that kind of time?" Noah asked Eugene. I turned around and wait for his answer.  
"We pull Aiden off there, we could kill him." Nicholas said.  
"So you're saying we leave him?" Glenn asked in a anger tone.  
Go, save him. She'd do it. I know she would. I'll stay with her. I'll keep her safe, I assure you. I will." Eugene said. I nodded.  
"All right, we'll knock 'em back. You still have that flare?" Glenn asked Nicholas.  
"Yeah." Nicholas said.  
"You fire the flare over the shelves. That'll draw some of them over." Glenn said as he walks over to the door and we followed him.  
"All right, we're gonna hit the rest hand to hand." Glenn said to Noah and I.  
"You ready?" Glenn asked us. We nodded.  
"One, two, three." Glenn opened the door and Nicholas shoot the fire. We run over to Aiden.  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay. We're gonna get you out of here. All right? Everything's gonna be okay. I need you to stay quiet, okay? Can you do that?" Glenn asked Aiden and he nodded.  
"Okay. One, two, three." Glenn and Nicholas pulled on Aiden and he started yelling in pain. I looked around for any walkers.  
"The flare. It's burning out." Noah said to Glenn. I looked at the flare and it was burning out. _Shit._  
"We're not gonna make this." I heard Nicholas say. I shook my head. _I told you he was a coward._ Glenn told him he need he help and Aiden told Nicholas not to leave him and they started pulling on Aiden again. Aiden screamed. Then the walkers started coming, Noah and I started shooting.  
"I'm sorry." Nicholas said bumping into me and he run.  
"Okay, it was- it was us." Aiden said. I listening while still shooting the walkers.  
"The others before. They didn't panic. We did. It was us." Aiden said. I stop shooting and looked at him. Noah grabbed me and Glenn and pull us away from him. I could hear his screams. We started running after Nicholas.  
"Nicholas, stop!" Glenn yelled. I looked behind us and there were walkers. I looked back. Nicholas was heading towards the front which was filled with walkers.  
"Hey! You'll never make it." I yelled. He went through the revolving door but stopped once he saw the walkers.  
"Heads up." Noah said. The walkers started coming at us. I tried shooting but I was out.  
"I'm out!" Glenn said. I grabbed Noah and Glenn and pulled them inside the revolving door while Nicholas was in the one beside us. The walkers were on both ends of the door. We were trapped.  
"Hey, maybe- maybe we can shoot our way past them." Nicholas yelled since the walkers were being so loud.  
"And you have the ammo." Glenn yelled.  
"We've got to do something, man. We're gonna die in here." Nicholas yelled.  
"And whose fault that?" I yelled.  
"There has to be another way. There was to be a way." Noah said. I looked at him. I held the door. I started hearing honking and someone yelling. _It's Eugene, he got to the van!_ I sighed in relief. The walker from outside started going toward the him. But we were still trapped. If one of us try to get through the front, one of us will get eaten.  
"All right. I need you three to keep the door steady, all right? I'm gonna break the glass. We get out, you push out. We get the rifle and we're good. All right? Ready?" Glenn asked. He started hitting the glass.  
"No! No, stop! It's not safe!" Nicholas yelled. Noah pushed the in more.  
"This is the only way." Glenn said.  
"No, it's not gonna break." Nicholas said as he started to panic.  
"It will. We can hold it. We can." Noah said reassuring him.  
"Trust me, okay? Count of three. Count of three. One, two-" Glenn was about to hurt the glass but Nicholas started pushing his way to the door. We started yelling at Nicholas t stop but he kept going. Glenn and I held on to Noah as one of the walkers grabbed his ankle and started pulling him out.  
"Hey, don't do it! Don't let go." Noah said but Glenn and my hands started slipping and they pulled him. The door closed. I went to the door and so did Glenn.  
"Noah!" I yelled. Glenn called out for him. Suddenly his body bang on to the door and Glenn and I back up. Glenn hold onto me as they start to rip noah apart. I stare at him with widen eyes and I could feel tears running down my face. I quickly wiped them away and got up. I take out my knife and pushed the door and killed the walkers that were still there. I drop my knife and started running in the direction Nicholas ran. My blood was boiling. I wanted him dead. I saw Nicholas pulled Eugene down to the ground. I grab onto his arm and pulled him down. I get on top of him and started punching him as hard as I could. Glenn came over to us and told he to stop. Nicholas was already passed out but I continued to punch him. I felt Glenn pull me off of him.  
"Fatima!" Glenn yelled. He hugged me and I hugged back.  
I was sitting on my bed holding onto my hand. I sprained it since I hit Nicholas so hard. They bandage it up and since the cut on my head wasn't deep they put a small dressing on it. Everyone is still upset about yesterday. I heard a knock at my door.  
"Come in." I said quietly. It was Carl.  
"Hey." He said as he closes the door.  
"Hey." I said back. He comes over to me and sits in front of me. He looks at my hand and grabs it.  
"I'm sorry." I look down.  
"I shouldn't have said those things to you. I don't blame you. None of it was true." He said. I didn't say anything.  
"I'm sorry you had to see what happened to Noah." Carl said. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
"What is it?" He asked. I opened my eyes and I feel tears forming.  
"I'm losing myself." I said looking at the sheets.  
"What do you mean?" Carl asked. I shook my head and looking at him. I could feel the tears running down my face.  
"If Glenn haven't stopped me, I could of killed him... I wanted to kill him. All I can feel is pain and I don't want to feel like that anymore." I said crying. He lets go of my hand and hugs me.  
"Today it's okay to be not okay. 'Cause I have been where you are before and I have felt the pain of losing who you are but you brought me back... And I'm going to do this same for you." Carl said. I started sobbing. He started stroking my hair.  
"It's okay, Fatima. I'm here for you."

 **Has Fatima change? Tell what you think in the comments ~ Poppy**


	20. 20

"Tell me everything that happened."  
"Aiden was shooting a walker and Glenn was telling him to stop because there was a grenade on the walker, he shot the grenade. Next thing I know Aiden was implied. We thought he was dead. Nicholas said he dead. Then we found Tara she was badly hurt so we took her to the office. Then we heard Aiden crying out for help. Me... Noah, Glenn and Nicholas went of to help him while Eugene took Tara to the van. Noah and I stood watch for any walkers while Glenn and Nicholas tried getting Aiden out. After a minute of trying to help Aiden Nicholas ran off." I shook my head in disgust.  
"Who does that? A coward that's who. Nicholas is a coward." I said.  
"What happened next?" Deanna asked. I sighed.  
"The walkers started swarming us and we had to leave Aiden there. We started going after Nicholas and he was heading to the front which was packed with walkers. Then we were trapped in the revolving doors. All he had to do is hold the door but panicked. Once Nicholas forced his way out, a walker grabbed onto Noah's ankle. We had him, we had his hands. We-we watched him get eaten alive." I said looking at the floor.  
"You hurt Nicholas." She stated. I nodded.  
"Of course, who wouldn't. After leaving Aiden, when we really **needed** him, after getting Noah **killed**." I said shaking my head.  
"I wanted to kill him for what he did." I said looking at her. She just stared at me. _Is that how I looked when Adam died?_  
"Do you still want to?" She asked. _Yes._  
"No." I said.  
"Why not?" She asked.  
"The me I was before Adam died wouldn't do that." I said. _The new me would._  
"But are you still that person." She asked. I pretend to think.  
"Nope." I said.  
"No guns. No going outside the walls. Same goes for Glenn and Nicholas until I finish looking into this." She said. I nodded. I get outside and saw Carl waiting on the porch. He looks at me and smiles.  
"Hey, how'd it go?" He asked getting up and holding his hand out. I grabbed it.  
"I have no idea. She's probably going to believe everything Nicholas said." I said as we start walking back to the house.  
"If that happens, then we're out." Carl said. I nodded.  
"What do we do?" Carl asked.  
"There's nothing we could do, we just have to wait." I said.  
"I hope Nicholas gets kicked out." Carl said. I chuckled.  
"Me too. That would be the life." I said looking at him and smiling. He smiled back. The we burst out laughing.  
"Ma, I miss this." I said smiling remember the way it use to be.  
"Me too." Carl said. Suddenly, we heard glass breaking. We look at each and start running towards the noise. Once we got there we saw Rick fighting Ron's dad, Pete. _What the hell is going on?!_ Pete got on top of Rick started choking him. Jessie tried to pull Pete off of him but Pete punched her in the face and she fell to the ground. Rosita went over to her. Rick got on top of Pete and held him down. Carl went over to Rick and tried to get him off. Rick pushed Carl off of him and Carl fell to the ground. I go over to Carl and help him up.  
"Are you okay." I ask him. He nods. Rick holds him a choke hold. Deanna comes running over to them.  
"Stop it! Stop it right now." Deanna said.  
"You touch them again and I'll kill you." Rick said to Pete.  
"Damn it, Rick! I said stop." Deanna demanded. They start to go over to him. Rick let go of Pete and got to his knees. He held his gun out at them.  
"Or what? You gonna kick me out?" Rick asked in a sarcastic way.  
"Put that gun down, Rick." Deanna said.  
"You still don't get it. None of you do!" Rick waving the gun around.  
"We know what needs to be done and we do it." I heard silenced gunshots.  
"We're the ones who live. You, you just sit and plan and hesitate. You pretend like you know when you don't." They started getting closer to Rick but he pointing his gun at them and they back off.  
"You wish things weren't what they are. Well, you want to live? You want this place to stay standing? Your way of doing things is done. Things don't get better because you- you want them to. Starting right now, we have to live in the real world. We have to control who lives here." Rick said. He looked around. _I agree with him. Get Nicholas the fuck out of here._  
"That's never been more clear to me than it is right now." Deanna said.  
"Me? Me? You-" Rick looks at her and laughs  
"You mean- you mean me? Your way is gonna destroy this place. It's gonna get people killed. It's already gotten people killed. And I'm not gonna stand by and just let it happen. If you don't fight, you die." Michonne started coming to Rick.  
"I'm not gonna stand by-" Michonne punch him and Rick fell to ground passed out.

Dominic's POV  
I started the fire and Morgan put two cans of water over it. I really had to go pee, so I told Morgan I would be back. I go into woods a little bit and do my business. Once I done, I started to make my way back to Morgan, when I started hearing someone talking. it doesn't sound like morgan. I took out my gun and held it up. I quietly hid behind a tree. I peeked and saw a man, since I was behind him I couldn't see his face but he had long hair and he was holding a hand to Morgan. Morgan looked at me and looked back at the man. _Is he not gonna give me the signal?_  
"What's the W for?" Morgan asked.  
"You know, the first settlers here, they put bounties on wolves' heads. Brought the natives into it. Made them hunt them. Didn't take them too long to kill them all. They're back now. Thoughts?" The man said.  
"Everything gets a return." Morgan said.  
"Are you shitting me?" The man asked.  
"No, I shit you not." Morgan said and they both started laughing  
"I like this. Just talking. I don't get to meet new people very often. Maybe once every two weeks." The man says. They stopped laughing.  
"That's a lot." Morgan said.  
"Oh, I work at it. We do. Sometimes we find camps. We run through them." _So he is a bad person._  
"But we have traps, too. It's different. It's not like meeting like this. As equals. Little chats in front of a fire with a stranger. That's the closest thing to movies now. I miss the movies. I used to-" Morgan was going to a sip of the food.  
"Put that down." He demanded.  
"Why?" Morgan asked.  
"Cause I want it. I want everything you have. Every last drop." He said. _That ain't gonna happen, asshole._  
"Can I keep a little of it? Just to get me through a day or two? You know, just to keep me alive?" Morgan said.  
"I'm taking you, too. And you're not exactly gonna be alive." He said. Morgan put the cup on the ground.  
"Some of the tribes around here, they thought that the first people were wolves transformed into men. And now, well, you know. Everything gets a return, right?" The man asked. Morgan nodded.  
"You can have my supplies. You can have everything. Doesn't need to be any ugliness. But I can't allow you to take me away. I will not allow that." Morgan said. Morgan reached for his stick but the man clocked his gun  
"Don't move. Just be still." Morgan nodded. I come out and point my gun and the guys head.  
"Put the gun down." I said. He laughs.  
"There was another one." He said. Suddenly a guy came out of the bushes and Morgan quickly got his stick and defend himself from the guys attacks. Suddenly the guy I have a gun point turned around and punched me in the face but instead of falling to the ground, I quickly hit the guy in the head with my gun knocking him out. Morgan does the same but with his stick. Morgan picks up the gun. A bitter started coming towards Morgan. He held towards the bitter and pulled the trigger but no bullets came out. I held my gun up and shot it. Morgan looks at me and nods.  
"Help me with them." Morgan said picking up one of the guys. I grabbed the guys hand and started following Morgan. We put them in the car. Morgan closed the door.  
"You just leave them there. What if they try to find us?" I asked. He sighs and opens the door and hits the horn a couple of times.

Normal POV  
They had put Rick inside of an unfinished house. Carl and I went to go see Rick but he was still passed out. Michonne told us to go home and rest. I don't know why, we're not tired. Carol told us there was gonna be a meeting tonight about Rick. Carl was mad, he didn't like the idea that his dad might get kicked out of the camp for protecting someone. Carol also told us why Rick was fighting Pete. He deserves every bruise and cut. I guess even a place as perfect as this has it's problem and I mean that in a sarcastic way. I don't like the idea either. Daryl hasn't been here for awhile, I heard he went with Aaron to find more people. Tara still hasn't woken up, Pete hasn't gone to check up on her. I was sitting at the table reading the book I found when I first got here. Carl was sitting on the couch reading a comic Ron let him borrow. I him get up and walk over to me.  
"Fatima, I need to tell you something." I heard Carl say from behind me. I sigh. _This can't be good_. I put my book down and he sits down next me.  
"Yesterday, before I came to get you from that interview Deanna did. I saw Enid climbing the wall, I got curious since I saw her do it before so I followed her." I look at him like she-really-does-that? Carl nods.  
"Yeah, she does that. Anyways, she ended up finding out that I was following her and we started to talk about stuff that weren't really important. We heard walkers coming so we hid in this hollow tree." I turn my head and roll my eyes and then look back at him. _I know where this is going._  
"It was pretty small in there and we really close to each other. And I guess she got the impression that I wanted to kiss her but that was not the case. She tried to kiss me, Fatima." I started getting mad.  
"I'm guessing she hasn't tell you?" He asked.  
"Nope." I said smiling in an angry way. I got up and started heading for the door.  
"Fatima, don't." Carl said getting up for the chair and walking over to me.  
"What I'm just going to have little talk with her." I said with an innocence voice. I started heading to Ron's house since she's always there. I could hear Carl walking behind me. Once I get there, I knock on the door and Jessie quickly opens it. She looks relieved to see us.  
"Ron's upstairs. Come in." She said. She had a bruised eyes. I felt bad for her. We went upstairs and I put on a fake smile and knock on the door. Ron opens the door and smiles when he sees us. But I could tell he was mad about what happen with his dad and Rick.  
"Hey, Fatima, Carl. Come in." He says while stepping out of the way so we could come in. I come in his room and I see Enid on the bed as usual. She smiles at me and makes contract with Carl but quickly looks back at me. I could practically feel my blood boiling.  
"So what are you guys up to?" I asks.  
"You know the same old, same old." Mikey says. I nods. I look at Carl and he goes to the guys. I go over to Enid.  
"Scoot." I said. She does what I tell and I sit down. Carl looks at me telling me not to do anything but of course I ignore him and look at Enid.  
"So why did you kiss Carl?" I asked getting straight to the point. She looks at me befuddled.  
"I-I don't know what your-" I cut her off.  
"Oh, don't play dumb with me. Carl told me that you tried to kiss him." I said.  
"I didn't try to kiss him, Carl's lying." She said.  
"Listen, I'm not mad." I lied.  
"You just can't go around trying to kiss other people's boyfriends. It's not civil." I said. She shook her head no.  
"You two weren't even together." She stated. I scoffed.  
"You just admitted that you tried to kiss Carl." I said. Her eyes widened. I noticed that the boys were looking at us so, I got closer to her.  
"If you try to kiss or even talk to Carl, I will not hesitate to kill you." I whispered in her ear. I got up and looked at Ron.  
"By the way Ron, you dads a dick and he deserves everything that coming to him." I said. I walked out of the room and I hear footsteps jogging over to me.  
"Why did you say that?" Carl said. I look at them while we went down the stairs.  
"Because it's true." I said. Once we got to the door, we said our goodbye to Jessie and Sam. I opened the door and Pete was standing there. He had bandages on his face. I glared at him. He was gonna go in but I stepped in his way.  
"You should leave." I said not taking my eyes off of him. He scoffed.  
"Or what?" He asked.  
"You don't want to find out." I said holding on to my knife.  
"You people are crazy." He said.  
"Pete, you need to leave. Now." Carl said. He glared at us and left.  
"Thanks, you two. I really appreciate it." Jessie said. We smile at her and left.  
"What did you say to Enid?" Carl asked.  
"That I would kill her if she tried to kiss or talk to you." I said. Carl grabbed my hand and stopped me.  
"Fatima, you can't say things like that anymore." Carl said.  
"Carl, she tried to kiss you two days after you and me broke up-"  
"You and I." Carl said cutting me off. I shook my head.  
"That doesn't matter anymore." I said. Carl looked taken back. I sighed.  
"Sorry." I said. He shook his head no.  
"It's fine. You've changed but that's okay, 'cause I still love you." He said. I nodded.  
"I love you too, Carl." I said. We made our way back to the house. After a couple of minutes at the house, Rick came through the door. Carl got up from the couch and hugged Rick.  
"Hey." Rick said. They let go of each other.  
"You okay?" Carl said.  
"Yeah. Look, I'm sorry." Rick said as he started going upstairs  
"I heard about the meeting." Carl said.  
"You two are staying home." Rick said.  
"That's what it is now, right? Home?" Carl asked. Rick stopped and looked at Carl.  
"Yeah." Rick said.  
"They need us. They'll die without us." Carl said. That's true.  
"I might have to threaten one of them. I could have to kill one of them." Rick said.  
"You won't." Carl said.  
"He might." I stated. Rick looked at me and nodded.  
"I might." Rick said.  
"You have to tell them." Carl said.  
"I told them last night." Rick said.  
"You have to tell them so they can hear you." Carl said. Rick went over to Carl.  
"I don't know if they can." Carl shook his head.  
"Does that make you afraid?" Rick asked Carl. Carl sighed.  
"Just for them. You have to tell them."

Dominic's POV  
Morgan found a map awhile back that could lead us to the group Fatima is with. But we were lost. We were walking by a food factory. Some of the bitters behind the fence were heading somewhere because they weren't trying to get to us.  
"Morgan-" He cut me off.  
"Yeah, I noticed." Morgan said. We started following the bitter. When got the the back of the factory, there were bitter surrounding a car. Morgan and I both looked at each other. I got my gun out and Morgan went over to the bitter and started killing. I did the same but I shoot them in the head. I open the car done and yell at them to get out. They did what I said. There was way too many so we all go outside the fence and the two guys close the fence door. The guy with the crossbow shots a bitter in the head with an arrow.  
"That was-" The other guy takes a breathe.  
"Thank you. I'm Aaron, this is Daryl." Aaron said pointing the dude with the crossbow.  
"Morgan." Morgan said.  
"Dominic." I said. Daryl looks at us.  
"Why?" He asked. Morgan looks at him.  
"Why? Because all life is precious, Daryl." Morgan said. Daryl didn't say anything.  
"Whoever set that trap, they're coming." I said. Aaron nods.  
"But I have good news- We do. We have a community not too far from here. Walls, electricity, it's safe. If you'd like to come join us-" Morgan cuts him off.  
"We thank you. But we're on our way somewhere. Fact is, we're lost, so if you could tell us where we are." Morgan said handing the map to Daryl. Daryl looks at us.  
"Where did you get this?" He asked.  
"At a church?" Morgan said questioning his question.  
"Do you know Rick?" Morgan asked.  
"How do you two know him?" Daryl asked. _So he knows him. He must know Fatima too_. Morgan told Daryl how him and Rick met.  
"Does that mean you know Fatima too?" I asked. He looks at me.  
"How do you know Fatima?" He asked.  
"I'm her brother." I said. Aaron and Daryl look at me confused.  
"She never told us she had a brother." Daryl said.

Normal POV  
The meeting was starting soon. I really wanted to go. I don't know if Carl wanted to go. Rick hasn't been back to house since that talk he had with Carl. I was sitting on the couch next to Carl reading a book.  
"You go can if you want." I heard Carl say. I stop reading and looked at him confused.  
"You don't want to go?" I asked him. He shook my head no. I close my book and set it down next to me.  
"Well, okay then." I said getting up.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" I asked putting my hair in a ponytail.  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I have to take care of Judith anyways." He says. I nodded.  
"Okay, I'll be back soon." I said. He nods.  
"I love you." He says. I smile.  
"I love you too." I said. I was about to open the door.  
"Fatima." I hear Carl say. I turn around and look at him.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"If my dad got kicked out, would you go with us?" He asked. I smile and nodded.  
"Of course." I said. He smiles. I leave the house and start heading to where the meeting is gonna be held. I see that everyone was already here. I sit next to Carol.  
"What are you doing here?" She asked. I shrug.  
"We're going to start." Deanna said.  
"Can we wait? There's still people coming. Glenn, Rick." Maggie said.  
"We're going to start. It's already dark." Deanna said. I roll my eyes. _Bitch._ Everyone starts sitting down.  
"We're going to talk about what happened. Not the fight. Not what precipitated it. We're dealing with that. We're going to talk about one of our constables, Rick Grimes. We're going to talk about how he had a pistol he stole from the armory, about how he pointed it at people. And we're going to talk about what he said. I was hoping he'd be here." Deanna said.  
"She said he's coming." Michonne said.  
"I'm sure he'll be here. And I'm sure we can work this all out." Carol said with her innocence yet non suspicious voice.  
"Carol's right. Being here made us different. And after being out there and then not being how you were out there it can drive you crazy. Rick just wants his family to live. He wants all of you to live. Who he is, is who you're gonna be if you're lucky." Michonne said looking at Deanna. Deanna looks at me.  
"Would you like to talk?" She asked me. I smiled. I stand up.  
"Oh, I would love to." I said. I look at everyone.  
"When I first met Rick, he was not okay. I mean of course, he won't, he his wife died giving birth to his daughter. He started to get better. He saved a whole town from a guy named the Governor. He could've left them there to die but he didn't. He saved the and build home- something kind of like this but in a prison. I completely understand why he's acting like this. He's lost way more than anyone here." I look at Deanna  
"So give him a chance before you make the wrong mistake." I said. I sat back down and Carol stood up.  
"Rick Grimes saved my life over and over. There's terrifying people out there. And he rescued me from them. People like me, people like us need people like him. I know what happened last night was scary. And I'm sure he's sorry for that. But maybe we should listen to what he was saying." Carol said. She sat back down. _I love how she's acting like this. It's cute and hilarious_. Abraham got up.  
"Simply put, there is a vast ocean of shit you people don't know shit about. Rick knows every fine grain of said shit and then some." Abraham said looking at Deanna. It was Maggie's turn. She got up.  
"My father respected Rick Grimes. Rick is a father, too. He's a man with a good heart who feels the things he does, the things he has to do. And all of us who were together before this place, no matter when we found each other, we're family now. Rick started that. And you won't stop it. You can't. And you don't want to. This community, you people that family you want to be a part of it, too." Maggie said. Deanna stepped forward.  
"Before we hear from anyone else, I- I would like to share something in the spirit of transparency. Father Gabriel came to see me the day before yesterday and he said our new arrivals can't be trusted," I look at Carol shocked. She had the same expression on her face.  
""That they were dangerous, that they would put themselves before this community. And not one day later, Rick seemed to demonstrate all the things Father Gabriel said. I had hoped Gabriel would be here tonight." Deanna said. She was about to sit down.  
"I don't see him here, Deanna. So you're just saying what someone said. Did you tape him?" Jessie asked.  
"He's not here." Maggie said.  
"Neither is Rick." Deanna said.  
"Excuse me." Maggie said as she left. A man that I have no idea what his name was stood up.  
"I just want to keep my family safe. You know? And I don't even know what that means anymore, but if it means that we've got to get rid of-" I saw Rick holding a body. Everyone stands up and so do I. Rick throws the body of the ground. It was a dead walker. _How did a walker get in the camp?_  
"There wasn't a guard on the gate. It was open." Rick said. He had blood on his face.  
"I asked Gabriel to close it." Deanna son said.  
"Go." Deanna said to him and he ran off.  
"I didn't bring it in. It got inside on its own. They always will- the dead and the living, because we're in here. And the ones out there they'll hunt us. They'll find us. They'll try to use us. They'll try to kill us. But we'll kill them. We'll survive. I'll show you how." Rick looks at Deanna.  
"You know, I was thinking- I was thinking how many of you do I have to kill to save your lives? But I'm not gonna do that. You're gonna change. I'm not sorry for what I said last night. I'm sorry for not saying it sooner. You're not ready, but you have to be. Right now, you have to be. Luck runs out." Rick says as he turns to look at us. I heard footsteps and I see Pete standing there. He had Michonne katana.  
"You're not one of us. You're not one of us!" Pete yells. I roll my eyes and grab my knife just incase he tries something. Reg, Deanna's husband goes over to him  
"Pete, you don't want to do this." Reg said.  
"Get the hell away from me, Reg." Pete said trying to get closer to Rick.  
"Not now." I hear Carol whisper. I look her and see her looking at Rick. I look at Rick and see him getting out his gun. Did Carol give him another gun. I look back at them. Pete keep yelling at Reg to get away for him but Reg didn't listen. Suddenly, Pete cuts Reg throat. Abraham grabs Pete and holds him to the ground. Reg falls to the ground holding his throat. Everyone grasps and Deanna cries out and goes to Reg and holds him. I stood there shaking my head in anger. _Wow, dumbasses._ I look at Rick and he looks surprisingly calm.  
"This is him!" Pete yells. I shook my head. Abraham told him to shut up but he kept talking.  
"Oh, God! Oh, my love. My love." Deanna said sobbing. _This was bound to happen._ Reg stopped choking. _He's dead._ Deanna looks at Rick.  
"Rick." Rick looks at her.  
"Do it." She said. _Yes, finally._ Rick turns around and without hesitation shots Pete in the head. I saw movement coming from the door. I look up and see Dominic standing there with Morgan, Aaron and Daryl. They had shock expressions on their faces.  
"Dominic?"

 **So that's it. I finally caught up. Yay! So I am gonna upload next chapter but it's gonna be different. If you don't want to read that then, until season 6! ~ Poppy**


	21. 21

I put the last box in my room and sighed. We had just moved here from Aurora, Colorado to Jefferson, Georgia. I didn't like the idea I had to leave my friends behind in Colorado. My mom had already enrolled me in a school, Jefferson School 6- 12, so I start school tomorrow. I hate meeting new people. It gives me anxiety. I opened the box with my clothes in it and started putting them in the drawers. Once I was done with that, I grabbed my bed sheets and start making my bed. Once I was done doing that, I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes. _I'm so tired. I just wanna sleep._  
"Fatima!" I hear my mom yell from downstairs. I sighed. _Noooooooo, I don't want to!_ I sigh again and get up.  
"I'm coming!" I yelled back. I leave my room and go downstairs. I see my mom putting away the freeze food. _Nooooooo, I don't want to._ She looks at me.  
"Come help me." She said.  
"Nooo, I don't want to." I said.  
"Fatima." She said.  
"I'm tired, we've been on the road for two days. Can't we just do it tomorrow?" I asked. She rolls her eyes.  
"The food will spoil." She said. I groan. I go over to her and help with the stuff. Once we were done, go back to my room. I was about to lay down on my bed but someone knocked on my door. I groan. I stomp over to my door and open it. I see Dominic standing there.  
"What?!" I asked in annoying voice.  
"What went up your ass?" He asked.  
"Sleep." I said.  
"Look what I got." He said. He holds up the new Assassin's Creed 3. My mouth drops and I grab the game from him.  
"You got?! I thought it was sold out." I said.  
"Not here wasn't." He said. We started playing the games, well, I started playing it since it was just a single players. Dominic and I took turns playing it. After about 2 hours playing it, we called it quits and he went back to his room while I got ready for bed.  
I heard my alarm going off, I grab my phone and turn it off and slowly get up. I grab my towel and go to the bathroom. I turn the shower on and get in . Once I was done, I got out of the shower and dried my hair. I go back to my room and go to my drawer. _Should I wear a band t-shirt, I can make friends like that, right?_ I put my clothes on and then I go downstairs. I see my sister, Monse awake making breakfast for Justine. I go over to the cabinets. I search them all until I found a cup of ramen. I grab it and put water in it. I set the timer to 4:30. I look at Monse.  
"Are you taking me to school?" I asked. She doesn't look at me.  
"Yeah." She said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Where's Vivian?" I asked. She shrugs. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I go to their room and I see Vivian putting clothes on. I go over to her and she looks tired.  
"Hey, babe." I said. She looks annoyed with made me smile.  
"Go away." She said. I hug her.  
"But I want to love you." I said as she tries to shake me off of her. I let go of her.  
"Fine be that way." I said. I went back to my ramen and saw that it was done. I grabbed a fork and took it out of the microwave. I sit down at the table and start eating my ramen. Once I was done eating, I brush my teeth and tell Monse that I have to leave now. We get in the car and she drove us to school. Once we got to my new school, I get out and go inside the school. I go to the main office and tell them I was new so they give me my schedule and my locker combo. I didn't really need to go to my locker so I just went to class, which was English with Mr. Michael. It took me a while to find the class but when I did, I told the teacher I was new and he told me to sit in the very back of the room, so I did. I get my notebook from my backpack and put my backpack on the ground and wait for the class to start. In the mean time I started doodling in my notebook.  
"Oh my god I love your shirt!" I heard someone say with excitement. I look up and see a girl smiling. I looked at her confusing.  
"You like Pierce The Veil?" She asked as she sat down in the set next me. I scoffed.  
"Love." I said in an obvious tone. She giggled.  
"Me too. What's your favorite song?" She asked. I thought for a second.  
"Sky Under The Sea." I said. She gets excited.  
"Me too. Oh my god, me and you are best friends now." She said. I smiled and nodded. _Well, that was easy._  
"I'm Kristina." She said.  
"I'm Fatima." I said. She then started talking about other bands and asked me if I like any of them. She also told me she wanted me to meet her friend at lunch time and that was 2 periods away. My class class went by so fast, Kristina just kept asking me things. I really like her, she's funny and she talks a lot. She had the next class with her which was science. I want to be a doctor when I'm older. I told Kristina that, she said she wants to be a world famous cook. My first three class went by fast. It was lunch time and since Kristina had AP math and I had regular math. She told me to wait for her by the cafeteria doors. So I did. When she finally got here, she grabbed my hand and dragged me into the cafeteria. We got our food and Kristina told me to follow, so I did. We sat down at one of the empty table but there was a girl sitting there eating her food.  
"Hey." Kristina said. The girl turns around and smiles. The she looks at me and smiles too. I smile back.  
"Avie, this is Fatima." I waved at her.  
"Fatima, this is Avie." Kristina said. Avie waves back. We sit down.  
"You like Pierce The Veil?" Avie asked. I nodded.  
"They're my favorite band." I said. She smiled  
"I like Crown the Empire better." Avie said. We started talking about they're albums. Avie told me she wanted to be a doctor too. Throughout the lunch periods we all talked about random things. I found out the Kristina and Avie have been best friends since Kristina was in preK and Avie was kindergarden. Avie is a year older than us and she's in 9th grade. By first meeting Avie she seems calmer than Kristina. Kristina is so hyper and happy.  
"Did you guys hear what's been happening on news the past couple of days?" Kristina asked. Avie nods.  
"Yeah, it's weird." Avie said. I look at them confused.  
"What's been happening?" I asked. They look at me. I've been on the road for two days without any tv or internet and very bad signal.  
"They're say there's a virus going around killing people." Kristina says. _A virus?_  
"Yeah, look someone just sent me a video." Avie said. She takes out her phone and shows us a video where there's a guy and police are surrounding him. He charges after one the police officers. The officer shots the man in the chest 7 times. But he kept charging at him. The man attack the officer and started chewing on his shoulder. The other cops around him started shooting him in the back but he just kept eating the officer. Finally one of the officers shot him in the head and he fell limp on the ground and video ends. We all look at each other. We were speechless. I nodded.  
"Okay, it's a zombie apocalypse." I said. They looked at me like I was crazy.  
"They shot the guy 20-3o times and he doesn't go down until he's shot in the head. Zombie." I said. They look worried now.  
"But zombies eat brains not flesh." Kristina said. I nodded.  
"Well, that was in Atlanta." Avie said. Kristina looks at me and Avie winks at me. _I see what she's doing._ Kristina looks back at Avie.  
"That's an hour away." I said. Kristina looks at me with fear in her eyes. Avie and I burst out laughing.  
"We're just kidding. Man, you should have seen your face." Avie said laughing. Kristina glared at us  
"It's probably fake. They must be making another zombie movie or something." I said. Kristina playful hit me and Avie's arms.  
"That wasn't funny, guys." Kristina said. I chuckled.  
"That was actually kind of funny." I said laughing. Avie started laughing too.  
"You guys are so mean." Kristina said. We laughed.  
After I saw the video, it got me thinking so I go to the library near my house since we still don't have cable or internet. I searched up 'apocalypse' and see a lot of news letters about the virus Kristina and Avie told me about. Once I was done with searching up everything. I learned that the government wants to keep this quiet so they never said anything about people coming back to life and eating people. Kristina and Avie give me their phone numbers so that we could text each other. We also told each other where we lived. Once I got home, I go to my room but before I could my dad called out for me. I groan and go back down stair and see my dad putting the tv on it's stand.  
"Yeah?" I asked. He looks at me.  
"Is your room clean?" He asked me. I looked at him like his was crazy.  
"We just moved here." I said.  
"We have people coming over." He said. I looked around living and saw that everything was clean and in place.  
"Where Dominic?" I asked.  
"I don't know. He went out." He said. I rolled my eyes. My mom and Justine come over to us.  
"Why did we have to move here?" I asked my mom.  
"Because they moved me here." She say. _She's lying_  
"You told me they only way for you to move to a different job location was to ask them permission." I said. She didn't say anything.  
"Why couldn't I stay with Phoenix?" I asked.  
"Because Phoenix is staying with his girlfriend and her family." Mom said. I groan.  
"This place sucks." I said.  
"We're going to store to get something I forgot." She says to my dad.  
"I hate you I hope you know that." I said. She laughed and left. I went upstairs to my room. I heard my phone going off. I grab my phone from my bed and see who was calling me. It was Phoenix. _Why is he calling me?_ I answer it.  
"Fatima! Fucking finally someone answers." He says.  
"What, what's wrong?" I asked.  
"Where is everyone?" He asked.  
"Mom and Vivian went to the store, dad and Monse are downstairs and Dominic I have no idea where he is." I said.  
"You need to tell them to get home now." He demanded. _What?_  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Something bad is happening." He said. I realized what he was saying. I hang up on Phoenix and run out of my room and go downstairs. I saw the door was open. I quickly go over to it and close it but I noticed blood on the door. My eyes widen and back away. I hear noises coming from the kitchen. I slowly turn around and go over there. I peek inside and see a man eating Monse leg, she was screaming in pain. I also see my dad on the ground with his guts on the falls. I hid behind the wall and grabbed my mouth and trying not to throw up. Suddenly, my phone starts ringing. I gasp and hear the man groan. I quickly stop the ringing and run into the bathroom. I close the door and lock it. My phone started ringing again. I saw that it was Avie. I answer it.  
"Oh, Avie!" I whispered.  
"Fatima, are you okay?" Avie asked.  
"No, I just saw fucking zombie eating my sister. It's not even a zombie." I whispered yelled.  
"Crap, Fatima, is there any way for you to get to Kristina's house?" She asked. Suddenly, it started banging on the door. I quickly hold the door.  
"No!" I yelled.  
"Fatima, don't go out, okay. Stay where you are. Kristina and I are coming to get you." Avie said. It kept banging on the door and growling.  
"Okay, just hurry!" I yelled. She hung up. After a couple of minutes of holding the door. I heard the thing fall to the ground.  
"Fatima, open the door." I heard Kristina say. I slowly open the door and see the man on the floor dead. I step over it and go into the kitchen. I see my dad and Monse. Monse was crying out in pain. I go over to her. I look at her bite and I could see her bone.  
"Holy shit." I whispered. I looked at Avie and Kristina. They looked as horrified as I did. I look back at Monse. Then I heard my dad moan. I quickly look over at him and I see him opening his eyes. He started to gurgle something. _He wasn't dead!_ I got closer to him.  
"Kill..me." I heard him say. My eyes widen. I took a deep breath and grabbed a knife from the drawer.  
"What- a-are you doing?" Monse asked.  
"He wants me to kill him." I said. I looked at Kristina and Avie. Avie nods and Kristina looks away. I look back at my dad and without a second thought, I plug the knife into his skull. Monse starts to cry.  
"It bit you." I heard Avie say to Monse. Monse stops crying.  
"If it's bits or scratches you, you eventually turn into one of those things." Avie said. My eyes widen.  
"But what if it's not true? What if she doesn't turn?" Kristina asked.  
"Do we wait it out?" I asked Avie. She looks at Monse and then back at me.  
"Look at her." I looked at Monse.  
"She's sweating and she looks sick." Avie said. I feel Monse's forehead and she was burning up.  
"She's burning up too." I said. Monse looks at me.  
"I don't want to turn-" She grabs my hand with her bloody hands.  
"Don't let me turn Fatima." She said. She let's go of my hands. I look at the knife that already had blood on it. I also had blood on my hands. I was about to plug the knife into Monse's skull.  
"Wait, where's Vivian?" She asked.  
"She went with mom to the store." I said.  
"Find them." She said. I nodded. I could feel the tears forming. But I didn't let them fall. _You have to be strong, Fatima._  
"I will." I said. I plug the knife in her head. I felt someone grab my shoulder.  
"We have to go." Avie said. I nodded and got up from the ground. Before I went outside, I went to my brother's room and start searching for the gun that he had just in case something bad happened. I finally found it and we go to the door and Avie opens it. She looks around and waves at us to follow her. She got in the car and so did we.  
"You know how to drive?" I asked her. She nodded.  
"My... dad taught me." She said. _Her dad must be dead_. A couple of minutes of Avie driving down the street we came up to a house. We all get out and run inside the house. There was no one here. I asked them whose house it was. It was Kristina's. She told me her parents went to California for a business trip. So we were all alone in a big house with those things roaming around outside.  
It's been a 17 months since the outbreak. Avie and I have been on runs while Kristina stayed back at the house. I've been trying to find my mom and Justine but I had no luck. I really regret what I said to my mom. I turned 14 five month ago. We didn't really do anything since I didn't tell them when my birthday was. I've been keeping track of the days and months. We were getting low on bullets and food. Avie said she was gonna get the stuff but she wanted me to stay with Kristina this time. I protested but she didn't want me to go, she never told why and she left.  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Kristina asked in a worried tone. I look at her and smile.  
"It's Avie." I said reassuring her. She nods. She goes the kitchen while I go up to the room I was staying. I laid down on the bed and looked at the ceiling. _Where could they be? And where is Dominic? I don't know what to do._ Suddenly, I heard Kristina scream, I shot up grabbed my gun and run down the stair and see an infected biting Kristina shoulder. I yell and shot the infected but I missed. I took a breath and shot it in the head. I falls lump into of Kristina. I go to the door and close it. I run over to and push it off of her. I look at her bit. She was crying. I could feel the tear forming, this time I let them fall. I shook my head and grabbed her wound. _No._  
"No, Kristina." I said crying.  
"Fatima, please, I don't want to turn." She said and grabbed my hand.  
"I don't want you to turn either." I said crying harder. She let go of my hand and grabbed the gun. She point it at her head.  
"Do it." She said. I look away and pull the trigger. I started sobbing. I wipe my tears away and grab her limp body and pulling to the backyard. I get a shove from the garage and start dig a hole to put Kristina in. Once I was done with the hole I carefully put her in the hole and started burying her. It's been a couple of day since Avie left, she hasn't came back. She's probably dead. I grab my gear and go to the door. I say my goodbyes to Kristina and leave the house.  
I been traveling for who knows how long and who knows where. Last time I checked I was in Griffin, who knows if I still am. I've only seen one person and he tried to rape me so I killed him but I really don't want to go into that. I was in the woods just going anywhere where there is no infected. I've been seeing Kristina ghost, she's been following. She doesn't say anything. I was really scary when she first appeared but since then I've gotten use to it. But ever since yesterday, I haven't seen her anywhere. I heard a twig snap from behind me and quickly turn around a see 10 infected coming towards. I grab my gun and shot four of the infected in the head, I tried shooting the others one but I run out of bullets. _Shit._ I put my gun in my holster and start running. _I could take four but six no way_. I looked behind me while I was still running, they were far behind me but suddenly, I run into someone or thing. I looked to see who it was and I was face-to-face with a boy, he was wearing a sheriff's hat, he had brown shaggy hair that almost covered his eyes.  
 _I have to admit he's pretty cute_.

 **And that's what happen. So did you like it? I got the idea after watching Fear The Walking Dead. So I will be putting this story on hold until season 6 comes out. So I'll see you when until season 6! ~ Poppy**


	22. 22

I was about to ran over to Dominic but then I saw a girl step forward. She looked at Pete's dead body with widen eyes. She looked so familiar. Blonde hair, blue eyes. _Avie? Is that Avie?_  
"Avie?" I called out. She looked at me and her eyes widen even bigger. _It is her. I know that smile from anywhere._ I ran over to them jumping over Pete's corpse. I hug them both.  
"You're alive." I said.

I lead Dominic and Avie to the house. Everyone was still at Deanna's house. I open the door and see Carl in the living room reading a comic. He looks over at me and smiles. He gets up and walks over to me. He stops when he sees Dominic and Avie. He looks at me confused.  
"Who are they?" Carl asked. I smile.  
"Dominic this is Carl, Carl this is my brother, Dominic." I said. He look at him shocked.  
"This is him?" He asked. I nod.  
"Daryl told me you never told them about me." Dominic said. I nod.  
"Told him." I pointed at Carl.  
"And... someone else. But I seriously thought you were dead." I said. He smiles. I look back at Carl.  
"Avie this is Carl, Carl this is Avie." I said.  
"You two know each other?" Carl asked. I nod.  
"We've known each other before the apocalypse." Avie said. Carl looked confused.  
"Really? She never told me about you, I mean she told me about Kristina." Carl said. Avie looks at me. I smile and shrug. I step inside and let them in. Dominic glares at Carl. I hit him on the back to stop. He looks at me.  
"Fatima, can I talk to you in private?" Dominic asked. I nod.  
"Okay?" I said questioning him. He pulls me into the kitchen.  
"What the hell happened out there?" He asked.  
"That man was beating his wife, he also killed the husbands leader of this place so Rick killed him." I said in a boring tone.  
"Fatima, we're leaving tonight." He said. I looked at him when the angry look.  
"Um, why?" I asked.  
"Because these people are going to get you killed." He said. I scoff.  
"These people have kept me alive since I was 14." I said. He looked at me surprised.  
"What?" He asked.  
"They saved me, Dominic." I said.  
"This place is dangerous." He said.  
"And Terminus wasn't?" I asked. He looked at the ground.  
"I did what I did to survive." He said.  
"By eating people?" I asked. He didn't say anything.  
"How did you find Morgan?" I asked.  
"I was looking for you and I run into him, he said he was looking for Rick and that your were with them." He said. I nodded.  
"And Avie?" I asked.  
"She was getting attacked by some bitters when we were on our way to here." He said. I looked at him confused.  
"She never said she knew you." He said.  
"She never met you." I said.  
"Why don't you catch up with Avie." He said.  
"Are you sure?" I asked. He nods. I hug him.  
"I'm glad you're okay." I said. He laughs.  
"I'm glad you're okay too." He said. I go back to Avie and Carl. They were talking about something. But when I got over to them they stopped talking.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing." Avie said. I look at them. I told Carl that her and I were going to talk for a bit and we went upstairs to my room.  
"Come sit." I said patting my bed. Avie comes over and sat on my bed. She smile at me and I smile back.  
"I thought you were dead." Avie said. I scoffed.  
"I thought you were dead." I said. She look at me sad.  
"I'm sorry." She said. I look at her confused.  
"Why are you sorry?" I asked. She sighed.  
"I left you. Stuff happened. Bad stuff." She said.  
"It's alright. I'm okay and so are you." I said. Avie nods.  
"What happened. There was a dead man." She said.  
"The dead man was Pete. He beat his wife, Jessie. Rick got into a fight with him and it ended with Rick going crazy. Rick was the one with the blood on his face, he killed Pete. Pete deserved it. I'm just glad he's dead." I said. She looked at me surprised and sighs.  
"So that boy, Carl, what is he to you?" She asked.  
"He's my boyfriend." I said. She smiled.  
"Do love him." She asked. I nod.  
"With all my heart. We had other ups and downs though but that's okay We made it through." I said. Avie smiles.  
"I'm gald." She said and takes a deep breath.  
"So, Alexandria." Avie said letting it out.  
"It's strange. I didn't think a place like this existed." She said. I nod.  
"Yeah, I used to hate here." I said. She look at me confused.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"They had no idea what they were doing here, especially Deanna, she know about Pete hurting Jessie but never did anything about it. And it had to take her son and her husband to die to realize that her way is wrong and it was getting people killed. These people don't know how to defend themselves. I'm just glad Rick's in charge now." I said rolling my eyes. She stare at me.  
"What happen to you?" Avie asked. I glare at her.  
"What do you mean?" I asked in a serious tone.  
"That. That's what I mean." She pointed at me.  
"You never use to act like this. You weren't..." She trailed off trying to think of a word.  
"Heartless... Cruel." She said. I shook my head and scoff.  
"People change. It's a way of life now. Better or for worse. I like to think it's for the better." I said. Avie sigh.  
"I think it's sad." She said.  
"If you think that's sad then you should have seen me early, I almost kill someone- I wanted to kill that someone." I said. She look at me with sad eyes.  
"It's not my fault I'm like this, it's the world's fault for making me like this. But I guess it was for the better. I won't have met Carl." I said. I get up from the bed and go to the drawer. I grab a shirt and pajama shorts. I handed them to her.  
"You can go take a shower." I said. She looked at me shocked.  
"Shower?" She asked. I nod.  
"They have showers here too!" She said sound shocked. I nod. She started to open the door.  
"Avie." I stop her before she could leave. She looks at me  
"What happened to you?" I asked. She looked at the ground. She closed the door and walked over to me and sighed.  
"After I left I went inside a store and there were men there and they took me... And they did stuff to me."  
"Did they..." I trailed off.  
"Rape me? No. Just stuff okay." She said.  
"I went back to the house I saw the cross." She said.  
"I knew one of was alive so I started looking for you but I had no idea where to start so I kind of givie up but then your brother, those two men and Morgan found me." She said. I smiled.  
"I'm glad they did." I said. She smiled.  
"Now go take a shower." I said. She opens the door and leaves. I sigh and go to Carl's room. I open the door and see him reading a comic book. He looks at me and smile. He sets the comic down and sits up. I come in and close the door. I go over to him and hug him.  
"Are you okay?" Carl asked.  
"She called me heartless and cruel." I said.  
"Avie?" He asked. I nod.  
"And the thing is it didn't hurt. She's right." I said. Carl pulls me back.  
"Do you love me?" He asked. I nod.  
"Of course." I said.  
"Then you're not heartless." He said. I look at the ground.  
"Would you hurt us?" He asked. I look at him.  
"No, never." I said.  
"Then you're not cruel." He said. I smiled.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too." Carl said. I kissed him.  
"Are you going to sleep in your this time?" He asked.  
"I always sleep with you."

 **Yay! I'm so happy! Alone is back. Please comment for the next chapter! I have so many ideas for this story! ~ Poppy**


	23. 23

They put Morgan and Dominic in the unfinished house awhile ago. I understand why they put Dominic in there but Morgan, I don't think he should be there. Carl was feeding Judith and Avie was in my room sleeping. I guess she was really tired. I saw Morgan, Dominic and Rick talking and walking somewhere. I saw them stop and Rick went into the bushes. I leave the house and follow Rick. I stop immediately when I see Ron spying on them. I got a little closer to Ron but still hiding my presence. I wanted to see why he was spying on them.  
"What are you doing?" Rick asked Gabriel. He was helping Tobin dig a grave. _Oh I see why he's doing this. They should burn his body not bury it._  
"We're- I wanted to help." Gabriel said as he stops digging.  
"We only need one." Rick said in a angry tone.  
"We have two men here." Tobin said as he also stops digging.  
"We're not gonna bury killers inside these walls." Rick said. I look at Ron and he had his hand in a fist.  
"I understand how you feel. I do. But it's not your decision." Tobin said. He continued digging.  
"Tobin." Tobin stops and Deanna walked towards them.  
"Rick's right. Take it away. Go west. Down Branton Road a few miles. Just past the bridge. We don't go out that way. Let the trees have him." Deanna said to Rick. They grab Pete's dead body and Deanna leaves. I see Ron turning around. I quickly hide myself before he could see me. I see him go to the wall and start climbing it. I quickly follow him but I made sure not to jump down so loudly. I quickly follow him into the woods and he starts running. _Did he hear me?_ I take my gun out just in case he or walkers try and attack me. He ran under a bridge. I feel myself step on a stick and it cracks. He quickly turns around and see me.  
"You were following me?!" Ron yelled. _He didn't know._ I quickly go over to him and shush him.  
"You want every walker in hearing distance to hear you?" I asked. He looked at me.  
"Why are you following me?" He asked. I hear a car go by and I look at him.  
"Why are you following them?" I asked. He glares at me.  
"None of you business." He said as he turns around and started heading up into the tree. I groan in anger and follow him.  
"Stop following me." He said.  
"You going to get yourself killed." I said. He scoffs.  
"No, I'm not." He said. I rolled eyes.  
"Do you have anything to protect yourself with?" I asked. He stops.  
"I don't need anything to protect myself." He said. I shake my head.  
"Okay, fine." I turned around and started walking back to Alexandria. I hear him continue to walk. I stop.  
"God dammit, he's going to get himself killed." I whispered to myself. I turn back around and started running to him. I see the car they took and head towards the woods. I see walkers chasing Ron. I put my gun away and take out a throwing knife. I throw one at on of the walkers and tackle the other one to the ground. I stab the walker in the head with my knife. I get off of it and grab my throw knife and I see Ron on the ground with Rick on top of him. Dominic and Morgan pushed the other walkers off the cliff. I quickly go over to Ron.  
"You don't need anything to protect yourself, huh?" I asked in a sarcastic way. Rick gets up and looks at us.  
"What are you doing out here, Fatima?" Dominic asked.  
"Saving his dumb ass." I said.  
"Hey, watch your language." Dominic. I give him a look.  
"Really, you gotta be kidding me." I said. I look over to the cliff and see a whole lot of walkers.  
"Holy shit." I said.  
"Fatima, stop." Dominic said. I tsk.  
"What are you doing out here, Ron?" Rick asked.  
"I wanted to know where my dad was buried." Ron said. I shake my head and roll my eyes.  
"This is how." Rick said.  
"How what?" Morgan asked.  
"How the community's still here. They had walkers at their walls, but a lot of them, maybe most of them, they wound up here." Rick said. _If only we had that at the prison. But it won't have change anything._ I see Ron walking away.  
"Rick." I said getting Rick's attention. He looks at me and I mention over to Ron. Rick looks at Ron and calls out for him.  
"I'm going back." Ron said.  
"Hey." Rick called out as he ran over to Ron.  
"I'm fine." Ron said. I rolled my eyes.  
"You shouldn't be out here." Rick said grabbing him.  
"I don't care what you think." Ron said as he makes Rick let go of him.  
"It's not what I think, it's what I know. You can't protect yourself. I'll show you how, but right now you have no idea what you're doing. And if you come out here, you're gonna die. And it won't be quick and it won't ever be over 'cause you'll be one of them. That's what's gonna happen. You're coming back with us now. Don't make it hard." Rick said. He walked into the woods and we all follow him. Everyone was ahead while I stayed behind Ron so he won't ran off. Rick stops and grabs the shovel. He started digging a hole. Morgan looked at Ron and grabbed the other shovel to help Rick. Dominic did the same. Once they were done with everything. We go in the car and Rick drove back to Alexandria. We got out of the car and Eugene opened the gate letting us in. Ron started walking fast to his house. I sigh. _This is going to bite me in the ass._ I go after him.  
"Ron." I called out for him.  
"What?" He asked not stopping. I groan. I run over to him and I grabbed his arm making him stop. He looks at me with an annoyed look.  
"I understand that you hate Rick and you don't listen but he's right. To live in this world you need to learn to kill." I said.  
"He killed my dad." Ron said.  
"I know," I look behind Ron and see Carl looking at us. I look back at Ron and let go of his arm.  
"I was there. But your dad was hurting your mom, you know that, right?" I asked. He didn't say anything.  
"People should hurt the people they love. It's not right. Your dad also killed Reg." I said. Ron looked at the ground.  
"You said my dad was a dick and that he deserve what was coming to him." Ron said in a angry tone.  
"Because he was hurting you mom." I said. I groan and looked at Carl. He was walking away.  
"God, you remind of Carl when we were back at the prison." I said. He looks at me like I was crazy.  
"He use to be so stubborn like you. We use to hate each because of it. Then he killed an innocent kid and he realized; he was being stupid. All of that might happen to you. This world is changing you for better or for worse. It's for the better. But I'll tell you secret." I lean closer to him.  
"It will make you stronger. It will make you see things more clearer." I said. I lean back and walk away from him. I walking down the street.  
"Fatima!" I heard someone call out for me. I turn around and see Avie running towards me. I stop and wait for her.  
"What's up." I said.  
"Rick's having a meeting at Deanna's house." Avie said. _About the walkers?_  
"Let's go." I said. She nods and we head to the house. I quietly open the door and they were already talking. We move past a guy with ponytail. I see Nicholas standing by the books. I glare at him and lean back against the wall and listen.  
"My team... we saw it early on, back when we were on one of those first scouts, finding out what was around here. There was a camp at the bottom. The people, they must have blocked the exits with one of those trucks back when everything started to go bad. They didn't make it. They were all roamers. Maybe a dozen of them." The ponytail guy said.  
"No one's been back since?" Maggie asked. She was sitting on the couch with Glenn and Sasha. He shakes his head no.  
"DC, every town worth scavenging are all in the other direction. And I never really felt like having a picnic next to the camp that ate itself." Ponytail guy said.  
"So all the while the walkers have been drawn by the sound and they're making more sound and they're drawing more in." Michonne said.  
"And here we are. Now what I'm proposing, I know it sounds risky, but walkers are already slipping through the exits. One of the trucks keeping the walkers in could go off the edge any day now. Maybe after one more hard rain. That exit sends them east. All of them. Right at us. This isn't about if it gives, it's when. It's gonna happen. That's why we have to do this soon." Rick said. I nodded.  
"This is- I don't even have another word for it. This is terrifying. All of it." I burst out laughing.  
"Sorry, sorry," I stopped laughing.  
"Continue, Carol." I said to her.  
"But it doesn't sound like there's any other way." Carol said.  
"Maybe there is. I mean, couldn't we just build up the weak spots? I could draw up plans. I worked on the wall with Reg. Construction crew- we can try and make it safe." Carter said. I rolled my eyes.  
"Even if we could, the sound of those walkers is drawing more and more every day. Building up the exits won't change that." Rick said. Avie looks at me.  
"We're gonna do what Rick says, the plan he's laid out." Deanna said. She has been facing the window the whole time.  
"I told you all, we're gonna have Daryl leading them away." Rick said.  
"Me, too. I'll take a car, ride next to him. Can't just be him. I'll keep 'em coming, Daryl keeps 'em from getting sloppy." Sasha said. _She seems to be getting better._  
"I'll go with her. It's a long way to white-knuckle it solo." Abraham said.  
"We'll have two teams. One on each side of the forest helping manage this thing. We're gonna have a few people on watch from now on. Rosita, Spencer, Holly, and Fatima. So they're out." Rick said.  
"What, I want to go." I said.  
"Dominic said he doesn't want you to go." Rick said. I looked at Dominic and he nodded. I glared at him. _Asshole._  
"So who's in?" Rick asked.  
"Me." Michonne said.  
"I'll go." Dominic said. I shake my head. Rick nods.  
"You should keep an eye on her. Keep going with the plans you talked about." I hear Glenn whisper to Maggie.  
"I know, but this is important." Maggie whispered back.  
"She's important." Glenn whispered looking at Deanna.  
"People are scared. They need to see her come back." Glenn whispered.  
"That's not the only reason." Maggie said.  
"Yeah, it isn't." Glen said. _They're cute._  
"Okay." Maggie said.  
"I'm in." Glenn said.  
"I'd like to help as well." Gabriel said.  
"No. Who else?" Rick quickly said. I chuckled. Shut down!  
"We need more." Rick said.  
"There's got to be another play. We can't just control that many." Carter said. _This guy is getting on my nerves._  
"I said it before, walkers herd up. They'll follow a path if something's drawing them. That's how we can get 'em all at once." Rick said.  
"So, what? We're supposed to just take your word for it? We're all supposed to just fall in line behind you after..." Carter trailed off. I was getting angry.  
"After what?" I asked in a threatening tone.  
"After he wave a gun around screaming, pointing it at people. After he shoots a man in the face. After he-" Deanna cut him off.  
"Enough!" Deanna yelled looking at us.  
"I'll do it." Ponytail guy said.  
"Me, too." A woman with a pixie cut said.  
"Whatever you need, I'm in." Tobin said. _I wanna go._  
"Now who else?" Deanna asked.  
"I'll go." Nicholas said putting his hand up. I look at Glenn and he looked pissed.  
"We have to do this. I need to help." He said. I shake my head and roll my eyes.  
"You sure you can handle it?" Rick asked him.  
"You need people." Nicholas said. Rick nods. _Wow_  
"We'll make this work. We'll keep this place safe. Keep our families safe. We will." Rick said.  
"The plan. Go through it again." Carter said. _Oh my god, I want to punch him so bad._  
"Man, he just said it." Daryl said.  
"Every part again. The exact plan." Carter said. Rick goes over to the plan again. After Rick explain the plan everyone started leaving Deanna. I see Dominic leaving the house and I chasing after him. I pull him to the side of the house.  
"What the hell, Dominic." I said.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Why can't I go?" I asked.  
"Because I said so." He said. I give him the you-gotta-be-kidding-me look.  
"No, you maybe my brother but you can't tell me what to do anymore." I said. I turned around and started walking away.  
"Avie's right, you have changed." He said. I didn't turn around instead I just started walking to the house. I opened the door and see Carl play with Judith. I smile and go over to them.  
"Aw, now isn't this adorable." I said. Carl looks at me and Judith giggles.  
"Why were you talking to Ron." Carl asked. _God, I knew this was going to bite me in this ass._  
"I don't know, I guess I felt bad for him." I said. He's going to get mad. He nods.  
"I understand." Carl said. I look at him confused.  
"For a second there I thought you were going to get mad at me." I said. He turns his head in confusion.  
"Why would I get mad?" He asked. I shrug.  
"I don't know, you use to always get mad at me for the stupidest reasons." I said. He chuckled.  
"Yeah, I was an asshole back then." He said. I laugh.  
"Well, that's one way of putting it." I said as I sit down next to him. He looks at me.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked laughing. I chuckled.  
"Well, you were so very stubborn." I said.  
"You were stubborn, too." He said.  
"Yes, but not as much as you were." I said. He nods. I laugh at that.  
"How come you never told me about Avie?" Carl asked. I stop laughing. I sigh.  
"For one, I thought she left me. You know I don't like being alone. Those couple of months were hell for me and her leaving and Kristina dying didn't make it any better for me." I said. Carl nods.  
"Understandable. But she is your best friend why would you think that?" Carl asked. I shrug.  
"I don't know, I guess my mind was in a different place back then." I said. Carl nods. I grab my gun and check it for bullets. There was only two.  
"Wow, I'm an idiot." I said shaking my head. Carl looks at me confused.  
"I went out today and I only had two bullets. Good thing I didn't have to any them." I said. Carl laughs.  
"There should be some more bullets in the armory." Carl said. I nodded and got up. I kissed Carl on the cheek.  
"I'll be back." I said as I ruffled Judith hair. I open the door and start heading to the armory. Once I got there, I could hear people talk but I do not think any of it and just started looking for some bullets for my gun. I grab one that looked right.  
"I'm sorry, Spencer, Deanna is asleep at the wheel." I heard Carter say. I move closer to hear better but I kept myself hidden.  
"It's on us we got to stop him." He said.  
"What the priest said about these people, he was right." Carter said. _He's a fucking dumbass._  
"How many more of us have to die before we do something?" He asked.  
"Cause pretty soon it's going too be late." He said. I got even closer to them.  
"Carter, you need to be really careful here. You talking about us going to Deanna and telling her-" Carter cut her off.  
"No, I'm not talking about talking some more. About meetings, I'm not talking about that. Plain and simple we kill him, before he kills us." Carter said. I rolled my eyes and scoff. I move myself from hiding.  
"Good luck with that." I said. They all look at me and Carter takes out his gun and points it at me.  
"What are you going to do?" I asked. He pointed closer to my face.  
"Carter, she's a kid." Olivia said. I scoffed.  
"Yeah, are you really going to shot a little kid?" I asked. Okay, yes, I'm provoking him. It's funny.  
"Shut up, kid." Carter said. I smirked.  
"Go ahead shot me, I dare you. Or do you not know how to use it?" I asked. He now had the gun to my forehead.  
"You just pulled the trigger and bang!" I shouted. He flinches. I chuckled.  
"I'm dead." I said. I hear the door and open. I look and see Rick, Daryl, Dominic and Morgan standing by the door.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Dominic asked. Carter didn't answer him. He still had to the gun to my head.  
"What are you doing?" Rick asked.  
"Taking this place back from you." Carter said. Rick looks at everyone.  
"That's what your were talking about in here?" Rick asked.  
"That's what he was talking about." Spencer said.  
"See, I would have- I would have set up some lookouts." Rick said nodding.  
"That would have been the smart thing." I back away.  
"You know, if I happen-" Rick grabs Carter's wrist and takes the gun from him. Rick kicks him to the ground and point the gun to the back of Carter's head. I feel a hand grab my arm and pull me towards them. It's was Dominic.  
"You really think you're gonna take this community from us. From Glenn? From Michonne? From Fatima? From Daryl? From me? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" Rick asked stilling pointing the gun at him.  
"It was just me." Carter whispered.  
"What?" Rick asked.  
"It was just me. Just- just killed me." Carter said. _There's that crazy look Rick does_. I wait for Rick to shot him but he never does.  
"Rick." Daryl called out for him.  
"Yeah, I'm good." Rick said handing the to Daryl. Rick looks down at Carter.  
"You can try to work with us, you can try and survive. But next time you point at gun at her or anyone, I will kill you, got it?" Rick stated. Carter nods. Rick walks out of the house and we follow him.  
"Fatima, are you okay?" Rick asked. I nod.  
"Do you know who I am?" I asked. He laughs.  
"Right sorry." Rick said.  
"He said he wanted to stop you and by stopping he means killing you." I said.  
"Did he actually say that?" Dominic asked. I nodded.  
"Yes, actually he did." I said. Rick shakes his head.  
"You should have killed him." I said.  
"Yeah, but it would have made the people mad." Rick said.  
"You use to never think like that." Morgan said. I look at him.  
"That was a long time ago." I said.  
"You really have changed." Morgan said. I felt myself get angry. I stopped walking which made them stop too.  
"That is getting really annoying to hear. Who cares if I've changed. It doesn't make a difference. Everyone changed. Rick changed. You changed. Dominic changed. Daryl changed. Carl has changed too. And all of it was for the better. It made us stronger. So just please stop saying that, it's getting on my nerves." I said. I walked away from them.

Dominic's POV  
"What happened to her?" I asked Rick.  
"She lost people. She lost Beth." Rick looked at Daryl. Daryl looked at the ground. _Beth?_  
"They were really great friends. Sisters, I guess you could say. Then she lost Adam, she loved him. Losing him broke her."

 **Please read my other stories that are below. Also I'll be upload every Sunday! But I want you to ask me questions about the stories or about me and I will pick one each week and answer them here okay! ~ Poppy**


	24. 24

They finally finished building the wall and they were now leading the walkers to wherever they are leading. They didn't tell where since I wasn't going. Dominic went with them. Carl didn't want me to go so I listen to him. Tara is fine now. She was really upset about Noah and how Nicholas got away with it. Well, not really, Nicholas is now Glenn's bitch. It's funny see him like that. Speaking of bitches, I still haven't talked to Enid since I threaten to kill her if she tried to talk to Carl. Now that I think about it, I probably sound like a psycho. Oh well. Carl and I were taking a walk with Judith. We were talking about shows we watched before the world went to hell.  
"Do remember a show where there was a cheerleader and it was 'saves the cheerleader, save the world.' And she could heal herself." Carl said.  
"Heroes?" I asked.  
"Yeah, that one. I loved the show." Carl said. I shake my head and chuckle.  
"What?" He asked.  
"I just didn't see you as the type to watch those kinds of shows." I said.  
"Okay, and what shows did you watch?" He asked.  
"I use to watch ER a lot and Grey's Anatomy, oh and Charmed. Oh my god, I loved those shows back then." I said. I miss them.  
"So you didn't watch any kid shows?" He asked.  
"Of course, I did. I watched The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, and Avatar The Last Airbender, oh and Naruto too." I said. He looked at me confused.  
"Naruto, what's that?" He asked.  
"You never watch Naruto before?" I asked. He shook his head no.  
"It was on Cartoon Network, it was about ninjas and a kid who had a nine tailed fox inside of him which made everyone hate him 'cause the tailed fox destroyed their village when he was born." I said. I looked at Carl and he was smiling at me.  
"What?" I asked with a confused look.  
"I like it when you talk about the things you like." He said. I smiled.  
"I also like it when you smile too." He said. I hear someone talking. I look to my left and see Enid and Ron talking.  
"Let's go back to the house." Carl said. I looked at him and nod. We were about to turn around.  
"Carl? Fatima?" I hear someone call out for us. I turn around and see Gabriel running over to us. I groan.  
"What?" Carl asked in annoyed tone.  
"You heard what I told Deanna about your group." Gabriel said. I roll my eyes.  
"What do you want?" I asked.  
"It was about me, not you or your group. I know that now. I want to help." I shake my head.  
"You tried to teach me back at my church. But I'm ready to learn now." He said. Carl sighed.  
"I think you need to tell everybody." Carl said. I look at Carl confused.  
"Yeah, I think you're right." Gabriel said. Carl turns around.  
"Come by around 3:00." Carl said. I look at him.  
"We'll start with the machete." Carl said as he started walking off. I glare at Gabriel and run over to Carl.  
"Why did you do that?" I asked.  
"He needs to learn how to fight." Carl said.  
"After what he did, he deserves to be kicked in the ass." I said.  
"Yeah, I guess but people learn." Carl said. I shake my head. I see Enid hugging Ron and she was looking at me.  
"I still don't trust him." I said.

We had gotten back to the house and put Judith to sleep since she started crying the whole way. I was with Avie and we were talking about the last 2 years. Carol was downstairs cooking something and Carl was with Judith making sure she doesn't wake up.  
"Carl was really stubborn and rude back then. I also met this guy-" I hesitated before I continued.  
"Adam, he was my best friend and I loved him as a brother." I said.  
"What happened to him?" She asked.  
"The same thing that happens to everyone in this damn world. He died." I said. She looked down.  
"I'm sorry about that." She said.  
"Don't be, it happens." I said. She looked at me.  
"You know tomorrow is your birthday." She said. I looked at her confused.  
"Tomorrow is the 29 of July?" I asked. She nods.  
"Oh okay." I said.  
"Are you supposed to keep watch?" Avie asked. I nod.  
"Rosita said she would take my shift." I said. Suddenly, Carl comes inside my room.  
"Grab your guns." He said. I look at him confused.  
"Why?" Avie asked.  
"There's people outside killing the Alexandrian's." Carl said. I quickly got up and grabbed my guns. The three of us down downstairs and see Carol with a gun in her hand.  
"I saw from upstairs. They're coming in from all over." Carl said to Carol.  
"You three have to stay here and keep Judith safe." Carol said. She ran out the house. I run to the door and lock it. I look at them and see that Avie looked scared. I go over to her.  
"It's going to be okay, Avie. We're all going to stay here and protect Judith, okay." I said to her. She nods and takes a deep breath.  
"Okay." She said letting it out. I looked at Carl.  
"Okay, we each take a door. Avie you to the front. I'll take the glass door and Fatima will take the back door." Carl said. Avie and I nod. We go to our spots and wait for anything to come inside. After a couple of minutes waiting, I hear cringing and the doorknob of the back door jiggling. I got my gun ready to shoot whoever comes through the door. The door slowly open and I see Enid poking her head through. I rolled my eyes and stop pointing my gun at her. She had keys in her hand.  
"What are you doing here?" I asked. She comes inside and closes the door.  
"I'm here to say goodbye." Enid said. I look at her confused.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I'm leaving Alexandria." She said.  
"Really?' I asked. She nods.  
"Fatima, is everything okay?" I heard Carl ask me. I look back and see Carl in the kitchen.  
"It's fine. It's just Enid." I said. He turns back around and leaves.  
"How did you get in here?" I asked. She handle up the keys and give them to me.  
"Didn't want them to have them." She said.  
"Did you see them?" I asked.  
"They're just people." She said. I looked at her as though she was crazy. _Which she is._  
"Sure, they're people but they're killing everyone. If they saw you they would have killed you too." I said. She doesn't say anything.  
"Why are you leaving?" I asked.  
"That's not important." She said. I shake my head and go over to the door and lock it.  
"I wanted to say, I'm sorry for doing that to you." Enid said. I look through the door shades.  
"It was wrong of me and I hurt you." She said. I look at her.  
"Hurt me? You think you hurt me?" I asked. She didn't say anything.  
"I trusted you and you broke my trust. Honestly, I can't trust anyone but my family." I said.  
"I'm sorry." She said. I shake my head. Suddenly, I hear screaming coming for outside. I hear someone open the door. I run over to the door and see Carl shooting someone. The man fell to the ground. I ran pass Avie and go to Carl.  
"Why did you open the door?" I asked.  
"Ron was going to get killed." Carl said. I look at Ron.  
"Come inside. We can keep you safe." Carl said. Ron looked behind us.  
"No." He said and he took off running.  
"Ron." Carl called out for him.  
"Carl, Fatima, come on!" Enid yelled. We looked back at her.  
"Go, I'll go after Ron." I said. He nods and kisses me.  
"I love you." Carl said. I smile.  
"I love you too." I said. I watch Carl go inside but before Avie could go inside, I grab her arm.  
"Keep an eye on Enid." I said. She nods and goes inside. I look back and see Ron still running. I began running after him. Once I got closer to Ron, I grabbed a hold onto Ron's arm which made him stop. He looked at me and glared at me.  
"Why do you keep following me?" He asked.  
"Did you not listen to anything I said?" I asked.  
"I did. I listened. Enid's leaving and she goes to Carl instead of me?!" He said in a angry tone.  
"Enid went to our house course she can't handle her feelings." I said. He looks at me confused.  
"She told you?" He asked. I nod.  
"She told me first." I said. I see seven man charging at us behind Ron. I push Ron a side.  
"Stay behind me." I said. I take my gun out and shot the six in the head and they went down. I shot the other guy but no bullets came out.  
"Shit." I said under my breath. I hand my gun to Ron.  
"Here take this." I said. _Shit, why didn't I bring my throwing knives?!_ I take out my knife and the man stops 5 feet away from me. I glare at him and smile.  
"Come at me, bitch." I said. He look at me angry and he charged at me. I immediately throw my knife at his head and he goes down. I go over to him and take my knife back.  
"How did you do that?" Ron asked. I turn to look at him.  
"I had a lot of practice." I said wiping the blood off with my shirt.  
"Let's go find your mom and Sam." I said. He nods. We head to his house and Ron calls out for Jessie. I don't hear anything but footstep coming from upstairs. She would have called out by now. I move Ron to a hiding spot. I put my finger to my mouth telling him to stay quiet. I take my knife out and the person goes down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard someone scream and Ron was about to run over but I pulled him back. I point to the ground telling him to stay here. He nods stubbornly. I slowly start heading to the kitchen. I then heard a gunshot go off. I look back at Ron, he was about to go over there. I point my knife at him and he immediately stops. I shake my head no and he goes back to his spot. I wait for a moment and I don't hear anything but footsteps. Suddenly, I hear another scream and I quickly go to the kitchen. I see Jessie stabbing a woman with scissors. She kept doing it even when the woman was on the ground dead. I go over to her.  
"Jessie, she's dead." I said to her. She doesn't look at me and she does it one more time. She gets up and turns towards my way. She look behind and run over there. I see her hug Ron while she's still very bloody. I look at the body. It was dead yes but she never got it in the head. i bend down and stab it in the head. I'm really liking Jessie right now. I stand up and turn towards them.  
"Well, I got you here safely so my work here is done." I said. I open the back door and leave the house. I couldn't hear anymore gunshot which meant that it was over. I run back to the house and open the door with the keys Enid give me. I see Carl pointing a gun at me and Avie was next to him doing the same.  
"Hi to you too." I said. I come in and lock the back door. _Wait, why? The front and the glass door are both done._ I shake my head. Carl come over to me and hand me a paper. I looked at him confused.  
"It's from Enid to you." He said. I look at it and it said 'To Fatima.' I look at Carl and back the paper. I turn it over.  
 _Just Survive Somehow._

 **Okay, so I'm going to explain what Fatima meant when she said she doesn't trust anyone but her family. She was talking about Carl and the group. She doesn't know if she can trust Dominic or Avie since they've been gone for so long. She wanted to trust Enid since she was the only girl she met and she wanted someone like Beth. So yeah, Fatima only trusts her family. Also I'll be upload every Sunday! But I want you to ask me questions about the stories or about me and I will pick one each week and answer them here okay!  
Question: Does Fatima want to die?  
Answer: Well, it's not that she wants to die, she just doesn't care if she dies. It's like taking all that weight from your shoulder. That's how she would feel if she died, I'm not saying she's going to die but that's how she would feel. Bye! ~ Poppy**


	25. 25

"Did you know when a star dies it explodes and it's called a supernova." Adam said looking up at the dark starry sky. I look at him.  
"How do you know that?" I asked.  
"My dad was an astronomer. He taught me everything that's up there." He said pointing at the sky.  
"I once saw a show that scared the crap out of me. It was one of the alien shows that capture UFO's in the sky." Adam said.  
"My dad said he believe that we weren't the only one living in the universe." He said.  
"That's the least of our problem." I heard Carl say from behind Adam and I.  
"What take you so long?" I asked looking over to him. He comes over to me and sits next to me.  
"I got lost on the path of life." Carl said. I scoff and Adam laughs.  
"Sure." I said.  
"What were you guys talking about anyways?" Carl asked.  
"Adam was talking about stars exploding when they die." I said. Carl looks at Adam.  
"You're just full of knowledge?" Carl asked sarcastically. Adam nods.  
"Oh, you know it." Adam said in a nerdy voice. We laugh. I started swing my feet back and forth.  
"How did you find this anyways?" Adam asked me.  
"I was wondering around the prison and I found stairs that lead up to the roof." I said.  
"Why were you wandering around, it's really dangerous." Carl said.  
"I know." I said.  
"Why did you don't it then?" Carl asked.  
"I was bored, I wanted to do something fun, you know, since I got lost in the woods, Rick doesn't want me going out anymore." I said. They nod.  
"I'm sorry about that by the way." Carl said. Adam laughs.  
"Carl, that was months ago, you don't have to be sorry anymore." I said. He nods.  
" I know but I still feel bad about what I said." He said. I sigh.  
"And I forgave you." I said. Carl nods.  
"Why are you guys so cute. You need to stop making me jealous." Adam said. Carl and I laugh.  
"Don't worry, Adam, you'll find someone someday." Carl said. Adam nods. _There's Beth._  
"Maybe." He said.  
"Okay, let's stop talking about this. Carl, Fatima, tell me about what you did when the world went to shit." Adam said. I looked at Carl signifying that he should go first.  
"Uh, well, I was with my mom. Shane was at the hospital with my dad and he was going to come over and get us. We were planning to leave and go to Atlanta since they said there was a safe zone there."  
"Why was he and Rick at the hospital?" Adam asked. _Who's Shane?_  
"My dad was shot in the chest. He was a policeman. Shane was my dad's partner." Carl said.  
"Wait so you not from Georgia?" I asked. Carl shook his head no.  
"No, I'm from Cynthiana, Kentucky. Anyways, Shane told us dad was dead. I don't know why he said that. When we got to Atlanta they told us it got over run so they were going to blow the city up and we had to get anyway from the city quickly. We also met Carol, her daughter Sophia and her husband Ed that day." Carl said. He looked at me.  
"Your turn." Carl said to me. I take a breath and quickly let it out.  
"Well," I started getting nervous. _I don't like talking about it._  
"I was at the library." I said.  
"The library? Why were you at the library?" Adam asked.  
"My friend showed me a video where a walker was eating a man. So I went to the library to see what the hell was going on. After looking through all the news about the virus that was going around I learned that government was trying to keep this quiet but obliviously failed. So I went home and well, my brother Phoenix called and told me that something bad was happen. That when I realised this was happening so I hung up on my brother and went to find my sister and dad. But when I found them, I saw my dad on the ground bleeding with his guts on the floor, my sister was getting eaten by a walker." I pause. _Should I talk about Avie? She did leave me and Kristina._  
"I went into the bathroom to hid and after a while I heard someone call my name so I quickly open the door and see Kristina there with a knife. I told her about the walker that was eating my sister. We go over to the the kitchen and see that the walker was gone. I had to kill them." Carl grabbed my hand.  
"After that I went to Kristina's house. Her parents went on a business trip to California. And that's all. Adam your turn." I said looking at Adam. He sigh.  
"I was at school. My parents wanted me home early since we were going to go over to some people house, which they had to move into." I looked at Adam.  
"Did you know who?" I asked. He shook his head no.  
"I was too busy with the sport I was in to ask. But my mom said they had a daughter my age." He said. _Could it be?_  
"Um, what kind of school was it?" I asked. He looked at me confused.  
"It was one of those 6-12th grade school." He said. My eyes widen.  
"Jefferson?" I asked. His eyes widen too.  
"No way." He said smiling.  
"What?" Carl asked  
"We use to go to the same school." I said looking at Carl and pointing at Adam.  
"That's crazy." Carl said. I shake my head.  
"So you were friends with Kristina?" Adam asked. I look back at him.  
"You knew her?" I asked. He nods.  
"We were good friends." He said.  
"Then how come I've never seen you with her?" I asked.  
"Like I said I was busy with soccer." Adam said.  
After a while of talking about random things we decided that it was time to go to bed since it looked as though the sun was gonna come up. We started heading back to our cells. I tell Carl I was going to the showers to wash up since I hadn't taken one since yesterday and I feel gross. I was walking towards the shower when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a room and close the door. It was really dark so I couldn't see the person. I quickly push the person off of me and punch them.  
"Ow." The person said. _That sounded like Adam._  
"Adam?" I called out for him. He tsked.  
"Yeah, god you punch hard." He said.  
"Sorry, don't scare me like that." I said.  
"I scared you?!" He said in a surprised tone. I roll my eyes and chuckle.  
"What do you want?" I asked smiling even though I knew he couldn't see me either.  
"What happened to Avie?" He asked. My smile faded.  
"What?" I asked in worried but calm tone.  
"Kristina was friends with Avie and they were always together. Did you ever met her?" He asked. I stayed quiet thinking if I should lie or not.  
"You did know her. How come you didn't say anything up on the roof?" Adam asked. I sigh.  
"Cause I didn't want to." I said.  
"What happened to her?" He asked. I shake my head no.  
"I don't know." I said.  
"You don't know?" He asked.  
"No, I don't know." I snapped at him.  
"She left me and Kristina. She didn't want me to go with her and she never came back. I don't know what happened to her. She could be dead, she could be alive. Who knows." I said. He didn't say anything.  
"She left you?" He asked.  
"Yeah." I said.  
"That doesn't sound like something Avie would do." He said. I shake my head.  
"Well, she did. Were you friends with her too?" I asked.  
"Yeah, I actually had a huge crush on her back then." He said.  
"I'm sorry." I said.  
"It's alright. I just really don't think Avie would do something like that. Something must of happened to her." Adam said.  
"Well, there's no point of dwelling on it. She's gone." I said.  
"Yeah, you're right." Adam said.  
"Okay, I'm gonna go take a shower now." I said.  
"Right, sorry." Adam said. I open the door and step out.  
"Hey, Fatima." Adam called out for me. I look back at him.  
"I love you." He said. I look at him confused.  
"As a sister." He said. I chuckle.  
"I love you too, as a brother."

 **I just had to add this. I really do miss Adam. Who know Fatima and Adam went to the same school!?**  
 **Question: D** **o Carl and Fatima have kids later like in a sequel or something? And if they do can you name one riley?  
Answer: Well, maybe when they stop having problems. Like Fatima is not in a good place right now and Carl is helping her. But they might do the deed soon. I like the name Riley so maybe.**  
 **I want you to ask me questions about the stories or about me and I will pick one each week and answer them here okay! ~ Poppy**


	26. 26

"Is Judith okay?" I asked Carl putting the piece of paper in my pocket. He nods.  
"Yeah, is Ron?" Carl asked. My face lit up.  
"Speaking of Ron, he's mom went crazy. It was awesome." I said laughing.  
"Fatima." He said. I look at him and he had a serious look. I stop laughing.  
"Sorry." I said. He shook his head. He holds his hand out. I look at it and then look at him confused.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Your weapons, give me them." Carl said. I look at him like he was crazy.  
"You want my weapons? No." I said. He looked very serious.  
"It's for your own good." He said.  
"My own good? Carl, what if something happens just like this. I won't have anything to defend myself with." I said.  
"You'll have your knife." He said. I look at him with disbelief.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"You said all you could feel is pain and you didn't want to feel like that. I'm helping you, Fatima." Carl said. I looked at the ground.  
"This is helping me? By taking away my weapons." I said looking at him. He nods.  
"My dad did this to me and it worked." Carl said. I stare at him for a second. I take out my throwing knives and hand them to him. I also give him my rifle. I hold Adam's gun out.  
"This is a very-" He tries grabbing the gun. I pull it away. I hold it out again.  
"A very important-" He tries grabbing it again. I pull my hand back again. I shake my hand. I hold the gun out again.  
"This is Adam-" He tries to grab it again. I hold the gun up and stare at him.  
"This is Adam's gun." I said.  
"Don't worry. I'll keep it safe." Carl said. I looked at the gun and signed. I could feel my chest tighten. I hand him the gun.  
"Now your knife." Carl said.  
"What?! But you said I could keep my knife." I said in a loud tone.  
"You want me to help you, right?" Carl asked. I opened my mouth to say something but I quickly close it and sigh. I take out my knife and hand it to him.  
"You're lucky I love you." I said. He smiles.  
"I love you too." Carl said. I smile. I was about to kiss him.  
"Fatima, you're okay." I heard Avie say. I look at her mentally slapping her for interrupting Carl and I. She ran over to us and hugged me.  
"I thought you might have gotten hurt." She said. She was seeing me to hard. I groaned.  
"The only one hurting me is you." I said. She lets go of me.  
"Sorry." She said smiling.  
"You just got me really worried running after Ron like that." She said in a motherly way. I look at her confused. _Why is she acting like this._ I look at Carl and he seems to be believing her act.  
"Carl, can you give me and Avie some time to talk?" I asked. Carl nods and kisses me on the cheek. Carl goes upstairs. I open the front door and pull Avie outside with me.  
"What's wrong?" I asked. She looked serious.  
"I was talking to Enid about you and she told me, she knew that you told me to watch over her. She said she starting to like Carl but she didn't want because of you. She also told me to tell you that she was sorry she tried to kiss Carl." Avie said. I stare at her for a moment. I shake my head.  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said. I walked into the house. I go upstairs and grab some new clothes. I go into the bathroom and close it. I stay behind the door. I close my eyes and shake my head. I lean my head on the door. _Fuck you, Enid. You betrayed my trust, there is no forgiveness for you._ I go to the shower and turn it on.  
They were putting up wooden bars to hold up the wall since the walkers have been pushing the wall. It reminds me of the prison fences. Rick came back, so did Michonne, Dominic and two other guys. The other haven't gotten back. Maggie thinks Glenn is alive. I don't know what to think anymore. Glenn chances of surviving out there are slim. I see Carl with Eugene and Tara. I walk over to them.  
"That's not going to hold them." I said to them. Carl looks at me.  
"My dad is back." Carl said. I look around and see Rick standing by the wall.  
"You can hear it." Rick said to everyone.  
"Some of you saw it. They got back here, half of them. Still enough to surround us 20 deep. Look, I know you're scared. You haven't seen anything like this. You haven't been through anything like this. But we're safe for now. The panel the truck hit seems intact. We reinforced it just in case. Either way, the wall's gonna hold together. Can you?" Rick asked pacing around.  
"The others, they're gonna be back." Rick said. _Maybe._  
"They're gonna be back." Rosita said.  
"Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, they have vehicles. They're gonna lead 'em away, just like the others. And Glenn and Nicholas are gonna walk back through the front gate after. They know what they're doing, and we know what we need to do. We keep noise to a minimum. Pull our blinds at night. Even better, keep the lights out. We'll try to make this place as quiet as a graveyard, see if they move on." Rick said.  
"This place is a graveyard." Some woman said. I look at Carl and see him looking around. He's looking for Enid. _Why does he care for her?_  
"The quarry broke open," I look at Aaron as he came forward.  
"And those walkers were heading this way. All of them. The plan that Rick put into place stopped that from happening. He got half of them away. I was out there recruiting with Daryl. I wanted to try to get into a cannery and scavenge, and Daryl wanted to keep looking for people. We did what I wanted and we wound up in a trap set by those people. And I lost my pack. They must've followed our tracks." I shake my head in disappointment.  
"Those people who attacked us they found their way back here because of me." Aaron said. I look at Carl, he had the same expression as me.  
"There'll be more to talk about." Rick said. Tobin started calling out for Deanna. I turn around and see her walking off. Tobin continues to call out for her but she ignores him and keeps walking. _What's up with her?_ After Rick walks off too, everyone started leaving too. I feel Carl grab my hand.  
"Fatima." He said to me. I look at him.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Did you see where Ron headed?" Carl asked. I look at him confused.  
"His house probably." I said. He shakes his head no.  
"No, I don't think he would go there yet." Carl said.  
"So you don't know where he would be?" Carl asked.  
"I don't keep track of his every move, Carl." I said. Carl sighed.  
"Alright, well, let's go look for him." Carl said. He was about to walk off but I grabbed his arm before he could.  
"Why?" I asked. He turns to me.  
"Because he's going to help us find Enid." Carl said.  
"Enid left Alexandria." I said.  
"Exactly, she's out there with the herd." Carl said.  
"Carl, she can held herself. She's a big girl." I said.  
"Fatima, please." Carl said. He looks at me with his puppy dog eyes. I roll my eyes and shake my head.  
"Fine but Ron hates you. He won't want to talk to you." I said. He smiles.  
"I'm going to be the one talking and you're going to convince him." He said.  
"How do you know if he's even going to listen to me?" I asked. He shrugs.  
"You two are friends right?." He asked. I shake my head no.  
"No, I don't even think he likes me." I said.  
"Do you like him?" He asked. I look at him like he was crazy.  
"No way." I said as if it was an insult.  
"Then why do you care so much of him?" He asked. _Cause he reminds of you._  
"Cause I don't want Jesse to lose anymore of her family." I said. He doesn't stay anything and he nods.  
"Alright, let's go find him." I said. We started looking around Alexandria. When we finally found him he was buy his garage. _I guess I was wrong._ He was sitting done on the grass with his knife stabbing the ground.  
"Hey." Carl called out to him. Ron looks at us.  
"You okay?" Carl asked.  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Ron asked. He continued stabbing the ground.  
"Have you seen Enid?" I asked.  
"Not since I saw her with the both of you." Ron said.  
"I think she went over the wall just before the herd came and now she's trapped out there." Carl said.  
"What makes you think she isn't dead?" Ron said not looking up at us.  
"Come on, man." Carl said. Ron looks at us and scoffs. He gets up and puts his knife away.  
"Look we'll go find her. We just need your help." Carl said. I look at Carl. _Does that mean he's going to give my weapons back?!_ Carl got close to Ron but I stayed beside the fence.  
"If you maybe climb up-" Ron cut him off.  
"I'm not helping you, Carl." Ron said.  
"This isn't for me." Carl got even closer.  
"It's for Enid. Your friend." Carl said. I shake my head.  
"My girlfriend. Or, I mean, 'cause she was anyway, right?" Ron said moving his arms around.  
"So you want to just leave her out there?" Carl asked.  
"I told her to stop going over the wall, I told her there's bad people out there and that it's stupid and dangerous." Ron said.  
"Not if you know what you're doing." Carl said.  
"Well, I'm not gonna let you go." Ron said. I look at him confused. What? Carl started walking away. Ron called out for him. Ron grabbed Carl's arm.  
"Back off." Carl said turning around and pushing Ron off of him. Ron then pushed Carl which made me chuckle a little on how he pushed him. It was like a girl who was scared to fight. Carl went at him and started grabbing each other. Carl then pushed Ron to the ground. Ron let out some coughs. _That was funny. It was little to pansies fighting._ Carl started walking away. I stayed put.  
"I'll tell your dad." Ron said still on the ground.  
"He'll go out there to find you, then other people will, too. And then somebody's gonna die." Ron said. Carl stops. I frown knowing he was right. Carl looks at him.  
"You saved my life and now I'm saving yours." Ron said. I look at Carl, he shakes his head and walks away.  
"You know I'm right." Ron said. I look at him.  
"Stop him before he gets himself or someone else killed." Ron said. I stare at him for a moment. I turn around and run after Carl. I grabbed his arm pulling him back. He looks at me and calms down.  
"Carl, you know he's right." I said. He shakes his head.  
"We have to go look for her." Carl said.  
"Out there? Carl, we'll die before getting anywhere." I said.  
"We'll have our weapons." Carl said.  
"You took all my weapons remember. And I am all for getting my weapons back but for this, no." I said. His looks at me like I did something bad.  
"You hate Enid that much?" Carl asked. I rolled my eyes and sigh. I don't say anything. He shakes his head and was about to walk off.  
"I don't want to lose you too." I said. He stops but doesn't turn around to look at me.  
"I don't know what will happen if I lost you too. I won't- I can't handle that." I said. He turns around and looks at me.  
"You said you would help me get better. You dying isn't going to help me. You're my person, Carl." I said. He walks over to me and hugs me. I hug him back.  
"Don't go, please." I said.  
"I won't, I promise." Carl said. I look up at him while still hugging him.  
"Do you like Enid?" I asked starting to ask the questions he asked me earlier.  
"No." Carl said.  
"Then why do you care so much about her?" I asked. He stares at me surprised.  
"She remind of how you use to be." Carl said. I don't say anything. He lets go of me.  
"I guess her reminding me about how you use to be made me like her a little." Carl admitted. I look at the ground.  
"I just miss the old you." Carl said.  
"I know me too. But to be honest, I don't think the old me is ever going to come back."

 **Ask me more questions and I'll answer one here every week!  
Question: What happened to Fatima's brother Phoenix?  
Answer: He's alive but somewhere in the west side of America.**


	27. 27

Carl and I were sitting down in the living talking. Avie was at Jesse's helping her take care of Judith. Dominic was upstairs still sleeping. I had my feet on the coffee table while I was playing with my necklace. Carl was leaning forward and playing with his knife.  
"Avie knew Adam." I said. Carl looking up at me.  
"How?" He asked.  
"She went to the same school as me." I said.  
"How come the both of you never told me this?" He asked.  
"I don't why Adam never told you but I didn't want to talk about her back then." I said.  
"Are you going to tell her?" Carl asked. I shrug.  
"I talked to her about him but nothing about her knowing him. I don't know how she'll react." I said. Carl nodded.  
"I see, you don't her feeling the same you do." Carl stated. I nodded. I hear the door open and Rick called out for me and Carl. We get up and go to the front door. I see him standing by the door holding it open and Ron by his side. I looked at Carl confused.  
"Oh, yeah, Fatima you want to come with us?" Carl asked.  
"Sure, why not." I said shrugging and not questioning what we going to do or where we're going. I follow them out of the house closing the door behind me. I follow them to the far end of the wall. As we made our way other there, I see Gabriel putting up papers. I frown and walk faster towards the signs. I rip one of the papers off and Rick rips the other one. We crumble them.  
"Fatima, Dad." Carl says. That asshole shouldn't be doing stuff like that not after what he did. We finally made it and Rick brought us to the table. He took out his pistol.  
"Handguns will be a little better for your first go. Magazine release." Rick showed Ron how to clip the gun. So he's teaching him how to shot.  
"Slide release. Thumb safety." Rick said.  
"That stuff's easy, right, Dad?" Carl said. Ron looked at Carl worth a straight face but there was anger in it that was barely noticeable.  
"Yeah. Empty magazine." Rick showed him the clip.  
"Empty chamber. See it?" Rick said showing him the chamber.  
"Yeah." Ron said.  
"Someone's in front of you, they have a gun." Rick said.  
"You're gonna be scared. You will be." Carl said.  
"Your body's gonna tense, you won't have time to think. You're just gonna want to pull the trigger when you get it in front of you." Rick brought it up to his chest.  
"But you'll miss and you'll be dead. You have to get it up to your eye." Rick brought it up to his eye.  
"You've got to be strong enough to wait for your moment." Carl said. Ron stared at him and looked at Rick.  
"Can I, uh?" Ron asked clearing his throat. Rick hands him the gun. He pointed the gun at the wall. He hand the gun with both of his hands and he had his finger on the trigger. He also had one eye closed.  
"Hey, your finger doesn't touch the trigger until you're ready to shoot." Rick said taking Ron's finger off the trigger.  
"Keep both your eyes open, it helps you aim better." I said. Ron opens his eye and shots. Mind you there's no bullets in the gun.  
"Keep that one with you. Get a feel of what it's like to carry one around." Rick said.  
"Can I shoot it?" Ron asked. _Why?_  
"Maybe like down at the walkers?" Ron asked. I shake my head.  
"No, with things how they are, the walls are strong, but we're lucky the walkers are spread out. We don't want to pull them all to one spot." Rick said.  
"Well, what about, like, target practice in the center of town? 'Cause then the sound will spread out in each direction. Or maybe we could use, like, silencers or something like that." Ron said. Rick stared at him mentally telling no. _We don't have the bullets for that_.  
"But, uh I mean, we probably don't want to waste bullets right now, huh? Just want to learn more." Ron said sounding disappointed.  
"You will." Carl said. Ron gave Carl a weird but I don't think Carl noticed it.  
"Well, I have to go help Tara at the wall." I said. I kiss Carl on the cheek and glanced at Ron. He was staring at us. I turn around and start heading to where Tara was. Once I finally got there I see Eugene with her. I go up the ladder.  
"I thought I was going to be with you." I said to Tara.  
"You still can." Tara said. I go over next to her.  
"We actually need you help with this." Tara said pointing at the wood on the ground. I nod and bean down grabbing some wood.  
I hear a metal clinking sound. I look up and see Spencer hanging on a grappling hook. I stand up. _Where the hell did he get a grappling hook?!_  
"Spencer, what the hell are you doing?!" I yelled. I hear Rick call out for Spencer. I also hear Tara call out for him. Suddenly the hook comes off and Spencer falls to the ground.  
"Eugene have Maggie and Rosita fire their guns out from their posts." Tara said to me.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Just do it!" Tara said.  
"Tara, I cannot in good conscience-"  
"Just do it!" I yelled at him. He flinches and leaves. Tara starts to climb over to wall.  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Trying to save his life." Tara said. She starts shooting the walkers. I grab her arm so she won't fall. I hear someone coming up the leader and see Michonne. She helps pull Tara after Spencer was safe.  
"That was stupid." I said to Tara.  
"Tara! You almost died once for these people." I hear Rick yell.  
"What?" Tara asked.  
"What the hell were you doing?" Rick asked. Out of the corner of my eye I see Tara lift her arm up. I look and see her flipping Rick off. I chuckle. Rick turn to Spencer.  
"Thanks for helping me by the way." Tara said to Michonne and I.  
"Anytime." Michonne said. I nod.  
"Fatima, you should go with Carl, I'm sure he wants to see you."

 **Sorry it was short. But as everyone knows, shit is going down next episode. Also if you like Draco Malfoy fanfic then please go read my story Saving Us. Thank! ~ Poppy**


	28. 28

"Are you sure?" I asked Tara. She nodded.  
"I have Michonne." She said. I nod and go down the ladder. I head to the house and see Carl on the porch reading a book. I get closer to him and see that he was reading Dream House.  
"Hey, I'm still reading that." I said smiling. He looks up at me and smiles.  
"I know but- how come you never told me it was such a good book?" He asked. I chuckle and I go over to him.  
"Cause didn't think you liked those kinds of books." I said sitting down next to him.  
"You know since you always read comic books." I said. He smiles. He closes the book and sets it down on the porch.  
"Let's go for walk. We never went on walks before." Carl said. I smile.  
"Okay." I said. We get up and he holds his hand out for me to hold it. I grab it and we started walking down the street.  
"Do you think Glenn and Nicholas are alive?" Carl asked. I look at him and look at the ground. We turn the corner.  
"Well, Glenn is with Nicholas and he gets everyone killed so I doubt Glenn's alive." I said.  
"I think he's alive. He has to be. I mean it's Glenn." Carl said. I nodded.  
"True but even people like Glenn die too." I said. Carl nodded. I see something green in the air. I quickly look at but do a double take.  
"Whoa, Carl, look." I said pointing at the balloons.  
"Those are the safe balloons." Carl said. I look at Carl.  
"It's Glenn." Carl said. We go over to the main street to see them better. I see that everyone there was looking at the balloons too. Suddenly, I hear a cracking noise. I look at the noise and see on of the watch towers falling over onto the wall. I watch in horror as walkers slowly started coming inside.  
"Everyone, get back! Get into your houses, go!" I hear Rick yell. Carl grabs my hand and starts run to the other side of a house.  
"What are we doing?" I asked panting.  
"Waiting for my dad." Carl said peeking out.  
"Where's Judith." I whispered.  
"Sh- She was with Carol last time I saw them." Carl said. I hear running footsteps coming from behind me. I quickly turn around. I was about to grab my knife when I realize I didn't have one but it was a good thing too cause, it was just Ron and Gabriel.  
"Next time give me warning would you." I said sarcastically.  
"Found him, come on." Carl said. Ron, Gabriel and I follow Carl. Carl grabbed my hand as we go into the center of everyone. Me being the only one without a weapons. I felt useless and I hate feeling protected. I wanted to defend myself but I couldn't. Walkers got in our path and someone shoots them down.  
"Come on, I have Judith!" Jessie yells. We all run inside her house. Rick and Michonne took Deanna upstairs since she was hurt. I go into the kitchen and start looking for a knife.  
"Here." I hear Ron say from behind me. I look at him and see him holding out his knife. I grab it.  
"Thanks." I said to him. I look at Carl and shake my head.  
"It's a good thing you took my weapons away." I said sarcastically. Carl frowned.  
"I thought we would be safe." Carl said. I shake my head.  
"Carl, we're never going to be safe. Even if you think you're safe, you're not." I said. Carl doesn't say anything.  
"We thought we were safe in the prison but then the Governor came and everything went to shit. People died." I stare at Carl frowning.  
"A lot of people we loved died. And now it's going to happen again." I said. I look out the window and see walkers passing by. _Dominic and Avie are out there._ I hear someone go up stairs. I ignore it and go to the window. _Where are they? It's too dangerous for me to go out there and I'm pretty sure Carl wouldn't let me go out there._ I look around trying to look for them. _Wasn't Avie here? Where did she go? Last time I saw Dominic was when he was at the house. Is he still there? They're probably both dead walking among these damn walkers._ I started looking at each walkers face trying to see if they actually turned. I suddenly heard banging from the garage. I quickly go over to it and try to open the door. But it wouldn't open. I started hearing grunting and glass breaking. I hear people running down the stairs. Rick called out fro Carl. _Wait, Carl's in there!?_ I started banging on the door even harder.  
"Carl, open the door." I shouted.  
"Back up." Rick said. I stop banging on the door and move. Rick starts to hit the lock with his axe. Once he broke it, I see Carl trying to keep the walkers out and Ron on the floor. They both run inside and we close the door holding it closed so the walkers wouldn't come in.  
"Move!" Rick said bringing a couch over. We all move out of the way while Rick and Gabriel put the couch against the door.  
"We need more, and we need to be quiet." Rick whispered.  
"I'll see what I can find." Michonne said going to the living room.  
"Me, too." Gabriel said going with Michonne. Carl went to help Rick and Jessie while Ron and I stood behind them. I looked at Ron and he looked nervous.  
"Hey, hey, what happened in there?" Rick asked Carl.  
"We were looking for tools and knocked over a shelf." Carl lied. I frown, knowing he was lying.  
"We heard yelling." Jessie said.  
"Yeah, Ron saw them break through the gates. We had to move." Carl said. I shake my head not believing him. _They were fighting._ Ron goes over to Carl and whispers something to him.  
"Hey, it sounded like you were fighting." Jessie said to Ron.  
"Yeah, but we were fighting them." Ron said not sounding convincing. Ron went upstairs.  
"Carl? It's okay?" Rick asked.  
"It's okay." Carl said. Carl followed Ron upstairs. I looked at Rick.  
"Go." Rick said. I nod and follow them. I see Carl close the door. I quietly go over to the door and listen.  
"Hand me the gun, grip first." I hear Carl say. _Ron has bullets in his gun?!_  
"Carl, I'm sorry." I hear Ron say.  
"Yeah, I know. Now give me the gun." Carl said in a angry tone. I could hear shuffling. _Wait, Ron was going to shot him. Ron was trying to kill Carl._ I could feel my blood boiling.  
"Look, man I get it. My dad killed your dad, but you need to know something. Your dad was an asshole." Carl said. Carl opened the door and I quickly went inside. I pointed Ron's knife at Ron.  
"If you ever try lay a finger on Carl again, I swear I will not hesitate to kill you." I said coldly. Ron looked scared. Carl pulled me back out into the hall.  
"Don't even trying to defend him, Carl. He tried to kill you." I said. Carl looked at the ground and nods. Ron comes out and I glare at him. We go down stairs and see everyone there.  
"They knocked the sculpture over." Jessie said looking out the window.  
"All that noise, it's drawing more." Michonne said. Judith started crying.  
"I'll get her." Rick said going upstairs. More walkers started coming over to the house. The walkers started banging on the window breaking the glass. Carl grabs the coffee table and puts it against the window holding the walkers off. We all help him.  
"Rick!" Jessie calls out for him. I hear Rick running down the stairs. He comes over helps us.  
"There's just too many of them." Gabriel said. I hear something fall over. I look to my side and the walkers coming in the house.  
"Everybody get upstairs now!" Michonne yells as she killed a walker. We all let go of the table and run upstairs.  
"The couch! Let's block the stairs." Rick says. Gabriel and Rick grab the couch and pull it to the stairs block it off.  
"I got this one, you get the one behind it." Rick said. He kills one of the walkers and Michonne kills. They grab the walkers and pull them in. They bring them into the room and they started gutting them.  
"You two stay here. You see anyone squeezing through, you get me." Rick says to Carl and I. We both nod and go to the stairs. I could see walkers hands reach out.  
"Uh," I look at Carl.  
"I know this isn't a good time but-" He groans. I look at him confused. He starts digging in his pocket.  
"I wanted to give you this since today is your birthday." Carl said taking out a ring. I looked at it shocked.  
"Carl, we're still young." I said looking at him. He nods.  
"I know but it's a promise ring." He said.  
"A promise." I said. He nods.  
"It's a promise that we will always be together until the end of time." Carl said. I chuckled. I felt that icy feeling in my chest. _I haven't felt that in so long._ I smiled. I hold my hand out and he put on the ring. I notice his had a ring on too.  
"You have one too." I said. He smiled.  
"Of course." He said.  
"I love you." I said.  
"I love you too."

 **So that it for now. See ya on the mid season premiere! Ask me more questions and I'll answer one here every week!  
Question**: **Does Fatima like killing walkers or people?  
Answer: Walkers: She likes killing them because she hates them for killing all the people she loved. People: Honestly I think she doesn't want to like, cause she thinks it goes to make her into a cold, heartless person she doesn't want to be.**


	29. 29

"Carl, Fatima, come on." Rick called for us. I smiled at Carl and we walk inside the room. We put the cloths on and I started to help put walker blood on Carl. Carl then started to put walker blood on me too. After we were all done, we all went outside. Judith was under Carl's cloth, so she was safe. As we got outside, it was filled with walkers left and right. I haven't seen this many since the prison. I reach my hand out and grab Carl's hand. He looks at me and smiles softly. I look back at Jesse and hold my hand out, she grabs it. We all form a line holding onto each other's hands as we walked through the sea of walkers. Rick stopped us at the lake.  
"All right, new plan. Flares from a few guns aren't enough." Rick says to us. Michonne and Carl stood point as the rest of us listened to Rick.  
"Too many walkers. Too spraed out. We're not going to the armory. We need our vehicles back at the quarry." He mentioned behind him.  
"All of us drive, we need to round them up. We leave, we come back."  
"Okay," Jesse says, looking worried.  
"But, Judith... to the quarry and back, I..." Rick looks back at Carl.  
"I'll take her." Gabriel said. I give him the are-you-serious look. Rick stares at him.  
"I'll keep her safe in my church until you all lead the walkers away."  
"Can you do this?" Michonne asked.  
"I'm suppose too. I have too." Gabriel says, he looks at Rick.  
"I will." Rick nods and Carl lifts up the cloths and hands Judith over to Gabriel, who hid her under his cloth. _I still don't trust him._  
"Take Sam." Jesse said.  
"No." Sam said, sounding scared.  
"Yes, Sam, it'll be safer." Jesse said.  
"No, I'm not leaving you." Sam said.  
"Sam -"  
"No, I'm not. I can do this. I can keep going." Sam said. I smiled. _He's growing up._  
"Okay." Jesse said, smiling softly.  
"I'm going to keep her safe." Gabriel said to Rick.  
"Thank you." Rick said. _He better._ Gabriel started off towards the church. _Please be careful._ Jesse reassured Rick that Judith was going to be fine. I grab Carl's hand and reach my hand out for Ron's, he hesitates and grabs it.

Night fell as we continued to slowly walk through the sea of walkers. We've been walking for hours and we were almost to our target. All around us was growls coming from walkers passing - or rather pushing through us. Sam suddenly stopped, making us stop.  
"Sam? Sweetheart, come on." Jesse said, trying to get him to walk. Sam was staring at something. I follow his eyes and see a kid walker. I sigh and look back at Sam.  
"Sam, it's okay, you don't need to be afraid anymore." I whispered quietly, so that no walker in hearing distance could hear me, but also making sure Sam could hear me. Everyone started calling Sam to get his attention, but his eyes wouldn't break. He began whimpering. Suddenly out of nowhere walkers grabbed Sam and started biting him. He screams so loudly. My eyes widen. _Oh god._ Jesse started crying out and then she started screaming in terror. The walkers around us started going after her and attacking her. _Oh no. She let them._ I felt Ron's hand tighten mine. I look back at him and he had tears coming down his cheeks. I heard Carl call out for Rick, I look back at Carl and see him trying to pulling his hand off Jesse, who was still getting eaten. I let go of Ron's hand and started helping Carl. Rick came over with his axe and started chopping Jesse's hand off. Carl and I fell to the ground and we quickly got up. I heard a gun glock, Carl and I both turn around, him being behind me. Ron was holding up a gun at Rick, I look at Ron shocked.  
"Ron, calm down." I whispered, trying to stop him. He ignores me and stares at Rick with a look of anger.  
"You." He says. He was about to shoot but Michonne stuck her katana through him, but I heard his gun go off and I felt the bullet graze my cheek. I grab my cheek in pain and saw Ron get swamped with walkers. I shake my head.  
"Carl." I heard Rick say from behind me, then I heard something thud on the ground. My eyes widen as I turned around slowly to see Carl on the ground passed out. Rick ran over to him and turned him over. _His eye._ I felt tears forming. Rick picked him up and Michonne and him started running. I stood there still staring at the ground that had Carl's blood on it. Tears quickly now falling down my cheek. _Not again._ Walkers were passing by me. I could feel myself slipping. Everything felt like time was slowing down. My head was spinning. I started walking who knows where. I felt something grab my arm and pull me in somewhere. I felt someone shaking me and call my name out. I shake my head and everything went back to normal. Dominic was in my face with a worried look. I push him away and look around. I was at the house, Avie was standing next to Dominic with the same expression.  
"Are you okay?" Avie asked.  
"What happened? Why are you crying?" Dominic asked. I looked at the ground. _Carl._ I let out a sob and fell to the ground. I just continued to sob.  
"Carl - h-he got s-shot." I sobbed out. I felt someone grab my shoulders. I look up from the ground and see Dominic.  
"Where is he?" He asked. I shake my head.  
"The infirmary." I choked out. Dominic lifts me up.  
"Let's go." He said. I look at him confused.  
"What?" I sniffed.  
"We're going." Dominic said. I nodded. I started rubbing some of the walker blood onto them and we run passed the walkers to the infirmary. As we got there I could see Rick fighting off the walkers. Dominic stops making Avie and I stop.  
"What are you doing, we're almost there." Avie whispered. Dominic was looking at Rick and looks back at us.  
"I'm going to go help Rick." He said. I shake my head.  
"I'll be fine, go to Carl." Dominic said. A walker started toward me. I pushed it away and Dominic yells for us to go. Avie grabs my hand and pulls me toward the infirmary. Everyone comes out of the infirmary and rushes over to help them. I hurry inside and Avie closes the door. I felt my heart drop when I saw him laying on the table.  
"Fatima, he's going to be okay." Denise says. I let out a sob in relief.

They cleared out the walkers. All of them. Daryl and the other came back, so did Glenn and Enid. Carl hasn't woken up yet. I left Rick to talk to Carl. I haven't said a word to anyone, Denise stitched my cut. Finally, Rick came out of the room they put Carl in. I look at him mentally asking him if anything happen. He shakes his head no.  
"Nothing." He said. I sighed and get up. I walk in the room and shut the door. He had a bandage around his eyes. I shut my eyes and take a deep breath, I open my eyes and walk over to the side of his bed.  
"Carl, babe, can you hear me?" I asked, but he didn't answer. I sighed.  
"I love you." Still nothing. Tears started forming in my eyes.  
"Carl, please, wake up, I need you." I grab his hand and started playing with his ring.  
"You made me a promise remember." My voice cracked as tears flowed down my face.  
"You said we would be together until the end of time." I said smiling.  
"You have to keep that promise, Carl."  
"I need you, I can't do this without you."

 **Yay! We're back. I'm so happy! So I wanted to wait until next week to do this but I thought fuck that. Please comment it's makes my day and ask me questions and I'll answer them here! ~ Poppy**


	30. 30

Something happened to me and people are starting to notice. I haven't said a word to anyone and whoever would try to talk to me, I would always glare at them or ignore them, like Enid, she's been trying to talk to me since she got back. She helped Glenn and Maggie. The day that Carl almost died made me realize something: I've always been the one who got hurt, I always thought I was the one who would always get hurt or I would be the one to die first. It's changing me and it's changing Carl too, he's becoming colder, but I haven't seen him around lately, I don't know why, but I've been trying to avoid, I mean I know why but it's complicated. I was out by pond (they took out all the bodies and burned them) reading a book I found in Deanna's little library, The Magicians by Lev Grossman. I was almost done with it, just one more chapter and I would move on the 2nd book, but I heard someone call out for. I sighed knowing who it was. I close my book and turned around to see Carl and Avie coming toward me. I get up and wait for them to finally get over to me.  
"We're going outside the wall, come on." Carl said, and starts walking towards the wall. I look at Avie and she shrugs. We follow Carl and I see Enid sitting down in the gazebo writing. I stop making them stop. I go over to her and once she noticed me she quickly put her notebook down.  
"We're going outside the wall, want to come?" I asked, she looked at me surprised, she nodded her head and got up.

Once we got over the wall, we followed Carl into the woods. No one said anything as we walked through the woods. I don't know where Carl was taking us.  
"Look." Enid said, pointing at a deflated balloon. She went over and picked it up, it had a bag with a note inside hanging on it. She took it out.  
"What's it say?" Avie asked.  
"It got wet. It's all gone." Enid said.  
"Come on." Carl said, and we continued walking.  
"It doesn't look that old." Enid said, walking with us, but still looking at the note.  
"I mean, we can't read what they wrote, but just by doing this, they're saying something."  
"What?" Carl asked.  
"'We're not alone.'" She chuckled.  
"We knew that." Carl said  
"We saw it. People died."  
"Why are we coming out here?" Enid asked.  
"'Cause we're kids. It's what they do." Carl said, like it was obvious. I shake my head and sigh.  
"We're not kids anymore." I said. Carl looks back at me and look forward again. As we continued to walk in silence, I realized where we were going; we're going to that hollowed out tree Enid found. As we got there I went inside the hollowed tree and sit down. I took out my book and continued reading it. Everyone else sat by the fallen tree. After finishing the book, and having nothing else to do since I forgot to bring the 2nd book, I stared at the blue sky. I don't know why but it felt calming. Suddenly I heard leaves rustling. My head snap in the direction it came from. I got up and took my knife out. I got out from the tree and see Enid and Avie coming over to me. Carl had his gun out and was looking through the tree line. I saw two figures walking. It was Michonne and Spencer. _What are they doing out here?_  
"It was just Michonne and Spencer." Carl said.  
"What were they doing?" Avie asked standing next to me. Carl put his gun back in his hostler.  
"Walking. I don't know." He said sitting back down. I went over to grab my book from the ground.  
"I don't want to come out here anymore." I heard Enid say quietly. I look back and see Carl getting up. HE looks back at me and motions me to grab his hand. I go over to him and grab it, hesitating at first. Carl noticed that. We walked through the woods again, this time heading back to camp. All of our heads snap as soon as we heard a low snarling. Carl let go of my hand and takes out his knife, he slowly walked over it, with us following behind him.  
"Carl." Enid called out.  
"Michonne's out here. I'm not leaving it." Carl said, and he whistled. As the walker started close to us, my eyes widen. It was Deanna. I could feel my face turn into a frown. I gripped the book.  
"Hey, come on." Carl called out for it. Enid and Avie started to panick.  
"What are you doing?" Enid asked, sounding scared.  
"Come on." Carl said, ignoring her. I whistled calling it over too.  
"Fatima! What are you doing?" Avie asked.  
"Stop." Enid said.  
"Just go." Carl said.  
"We should kill it." Enid said. I look back at her and see her taking out her knife.  
"Go home." I said quietly. She looks at me like I was insane.  
"No." She says.  
"Enid -"  
"This is bullshit. It should be dead." She said, I go in front of her and Carl grabs her arm.  
"Let go and move out of my way." Enid says to the both of us.  
"Just leave." Carl says. She stares at Carl with disbelief. I felt something grab my shoulder and pull me. Carl pushes Enid away and grabs me, pushing the walker to the ground and pulling me behind him. He looks at me mentally asking me if I was okay. I nodded.  
"You're not killing it." Carl said to Enid.  
"What the hell is wrong with the both of you?" Enid asked.  
"You wouldn't understand." Carl said. I look back at Enid and she looked at me hurt and with disbelief. I shake my head.  
"Just go home." I said quietly. Enid shakes my head and runs off. I motion Avie to follow, she nods and starts running after Enid.  
"You should go home too." Carl said. I look back at him. He still had the walker on the ground.  
"Shut up." I whispered. I turned back around, this time taking out my knife. It was silent expecting for the walker growling.  
"Where have you been going at night?" Carl asked.  
"I've been circling the wall." I said.  
"Why?" He asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't know." I said. He doesn't say anything.  
"That was a little harsh." I said, looking at him. He shakes his head.  
"She wasn't listening to me." Carl said, angrily. I sighed and roll my eyes.  
"Carl, stop acting like -"  
"Like what?" He yelled angrily, looking back at me.  
"Like me!" I yelled back with anger filling my face. He looked taken back, but still mad. I shake my head.  
"Fatima, I was shot in the eye," He yells. The walkers starts growling louder.  
"I almost died!"  
"You don't think I don't know that?" I asked lowering my voice.  
"I was there."  
"But you weren't." Carl said. I gaped  
"What is that suppose to mean?" I asked.  
"You weren't there when I woke up," He said with anger filling his voice. I look at the ground defeated.  
"You didn't come to see for all that week, everyone else did, but _you_. Why?" He asked. I sighed.  
"I didn't want to see you." I said, still looking at the ground. I could feel my heart pounding.  
"You weren't suppose to get hurt." I could feel him looking at me with confusion. Tears started filling my eyes.  
"I - I always thought I would be the one who got hurt or you would out live me..." I was holding back the tears.  
"But I was wrong," I looked up at him.  
"Seeing like this - like that... hurt." He doesn't say anything. I look at the ground.  
"I'm gonna go." I said, and before he could say anything, I ran off.

It had gotten dark out, I was walking around the wall again. I haven't talked to Carl and I also haven't seen him. Ever since I stopped going home at night, I haven't gotten much sleep. I would sometimes see outside. I'm an idiot, I know. I honestly don't know why I circle the wall, I guess it just clears my head. I sat down against the wall and took my flashlight and start reading the 2nd, The Magician King. I heard walking coming from in front of me, I quickly shine my light on what or whoever it was. It was Carl. I sighed and go back to reading my book.  
"What are you reading?" Carl asked sitting next to me.  
"The Magician King." I said.  
"What's it about?" Carl asked. I shake my head and put my book down.  
"Carl, what do you want?" I asked. He sighs.  
"I'm sorry for what I said -"  
"Don't be, I'm the one who should be apologizing, I left you. I'm sorry." I said looking at my shoes. It felt weird not wearing boots. Carl grabbed my chin and turned my head toward him and kissed me.  
"You know I love you, right?" Carl asked. I nodded.  
"I love you, too." I said smiling. I got this weird feeling I've never felt before. Carl and I stared at each other. I slowly move in to kiss him and he does the same. It started out slowly, but we ended open making out. Carl started tugging on my shirt. I take my shirt off.  
"Are you sure?" Carl asked. I smiled and nodded.  
"Yes."

 **To confirm it, yes they did it. You're welcome. Anyways I forgot to mention, I started working and I sometimes won't have time to write cause I work for 9 to 6 so that's 10 hours, I don't work on the weekend though so I'll try to upload something every weekend. ~ Poppy  
Ps. I was so uncomfortable writing that lol**


	31. 31

The sun was rise as we walked toward the house. I honestly can't believe Carl and I did that. It was amazing and I loved it. Love it. We going inside his room when we heard someone open Rick's door and go out by the stairs. We looked at each other knowing it was Rick. Carl got his gun out and I did the same. We quietly go over to the person and point our guns at the me.  
"What the hell are you doing in our house?" Carl asked, calmly. The man had a beanie on and was look at the painting of playing card.  
"I'm, uh, sitting on the steps looking at this painting, waiting for your mom and dad to get dressed." He says looking at us. Mom and dad. I looked at Carl and he looked at me confused.  
"Hi - I'm Jesus." I look back at him. _Jesus?_  
"Your name is Jesus?" I asked.  
"It's Paul, but people call me Jesus." He said. I nodded. His hair was long and he had a beard.  
"I see that." I said nodding. I hear the door open and footsteps approach us.  
"Carl, hey, um -" Carl and I look back and see Rick putting on his shirt and Michonne right next to him. Glenn and the others came running up the ran with their guns pointing at Jesus.  
"It's - it's okay. You said we should talk. So let's talk." We all headed down stairs and sat down.  
"So, how'd you get out?" Rick asked. Carl and I looked at each other and smirked. We know exactly what Michonne and Rick did. And to be honest, I've been expecting it.  
"One guard can't cover two exits or third floor windows. Knots untie and locks get picked. Entropy comes from order, right?" Jesus asked.  
"Right." Daryl said, sounding mad.  
"I checked out your arsenal. I haven't seen anything like that in a long time. You're well-equipped, but your provisions are low. Very low for the amount of people you have." _What is he playing at?_  
"54?" He asked.  
"More than that." Maggie said, with sass. They stared at each for second.  
"Well, I appreciate the cookie." Jesus said to Rick.  
"My compliments to the chef."  
"Yeah, she ain't here." Daryl said, angrily. Jesus turns toward Daryl.  
"Look, we got off to a bad start." He said to Daryl.  
"But we're on the same side - the living side. You and Rick had every reason to leave me out there, but you didn't. I'm from a place that's a lot like this one. Part of my job is searching out other settlements to trade with. I took your truck because my community needs things, and both of you looked like trouble. I was wrong. You're good people. And this is a good place. I think our communities may be in a position to help each other." Jesus said. _More people to feed._  
"Do you have food?" Rick asked.  
"We've started to raise livestock. We scavenge, we grow. Everything from tomatoes to sorghum." Jesus said.  
"Tell us why we should believe you." Rick said, shrugging.  
"I'll show you. If we take a car, I can take you back home in a day, and you can all see for yourselves who we are and what we have to offer." He said.  
"Wait, you're looking for more settlements." Maggie said, leaning forward.  
"You mean you're already trading with other groups?" Jesus smiled.  
"Your world's about to get a whole lot bigger." Jesus said. I shake my head. _I really hope not 'cause I'm tired of killing people._  
"Alright, take us." Rick said. Everyone looked at Rick a surprised expression. He nodded at everyone and told the people who were going to get their stuff ready.

As time went by and people were getting ready to go, Carl and I stood behind the RV, talking about if we should go or not. I know why Carl doesn't want to go, but I don't know if I want to go. Something is bound to happen. Something always happens and it never stops. I see Rick coming over to us with Judith in his arms.  
"You sure?" Carl asked Rick.  
"No. But if he's telling the truth, this could be the start of everything." Rick said. We look over and see Michonne and Jesus walking down the steps. I smile.  
"Look, I was gonna tell the both of you about me and Michonne, but it just happened. It just happened. Last night." I shake my head and chuckled. _How iconic._  
"This is - this is different."  
"It's cool. All right." Carl said, Rick nodded and looked at me.  
"You could say I've been expecting it." I said to myself and smiled at Rick. He gave me a playful suspicious.  
"Well, get your stuff." Rick said to us.  
"Gabriel can take care of Judith while we're gone." Carl shook his head.  
"No, I'm not coming." Carl said.  
"Someone's gotta stay back, keep this place safe." Rick nodded and smiled.  
"A kid with a messed-up face probably wouldn't make the best first impression anyway." Carl laughed. Rick and I stared at each, not finding it funny.  
"What about you?" Rick asked me. I looked at Carl and he smiled.  
"I'm good here." I said, shaking my head. Rick nodded and handed me Judith. He kissed all three of us on the forehead and we went inside the house. I put Judith inside her curb and gave her a toy.  
"Hey, you two." I heard Dominic say from behind me. I turn around and see him with Avie.  
"How come you didn't go with Rick and the others?" I asked him.  
"They can take care of whatever that was by themselves." Dominic said. I nodded and turned back around and started playing with Judith.  
"So where were you two?" I heard Dominic asked. I looked at Carl.  
"What do you mean, we were here." Carl said.  
"Last night, you weren't." Avie said. I stand up and face them.  
"Listen, we don't need to explain ourselves, okay." I said. They looked at me suspiciously.  
"It's our business, not yours." They looked at me and Dominic shakes his head.  
"Well, I hope you two wore protection." Dominic said. I looked at away from him with the damn-it expression. I look back with a sardonic expression. He and Avie leave the house. Once I knew they were gone, I snapped my head toward Carl.  
"We were suppose to use protection?" I asked, sounding concerned. Carl looked at me frighten and shook his head no. My eyes widen and I start to freak out.  
"Oh my god, Carl, what if I get pregnant." I said. Carl shook his head and grabbed my shoulders.  
"That's not going to happen, okay." He said. I look at the ground and nod.  
"You're right, I'm overreacting." I said. Carl grabbed my chin and kisses me.  
"I love you." He said. I smiled.  
"I love you too."

We were all in the church, Rick and the others came back from the Hilltop. Carl and I were sitting in the way back, listening to Rick talk.  
"Maggie hammered out a deal. We're getting food- eggs, butter, fresh vegetables. But they're not just giving it away. These Saviors, they almost killed Sasha, Daryl, and Abraham on the road." Rick said. I noticed Jesus was here looking over at everyone.  
"Now, sooner or later, they would've found us, just like those Wolves did, just like Jesus did. They woulda killed someone or some of us. And then they would try to own us. And we would try to stop them. But by then, in that kind of fight, low on food, we could lose. This is the only way to be sure, as sure as we can get, that we win. And we have to win. We do this for the Hilltop, it's how we keep this place. It's how we **feed** this place." He paused for a moment.  
"This needs to be a group decision. If anybody objects, here's your chance to say your piece." No one says anything, but I see Morgan stand up. I shake my head. Everyone looks back at him.  
"You're sure we can do it? We can beat them?" Morgan asked.  
"What this group has done, what we've learned, what we've become, all of us - yes, I'm sure." Rick said.  
"Then all we have to do is just tell them that." Morgan said. I shake my head. _Are you kidding me._  
"Well, they don't compromise." Rick said.  
"This isn't a compromise. It's a choice you give them." Morgan said, quickly.  
"It's a way out, for them and for us."  
"We try and talk to the Saviors, we give up our advantage, our safety. No, we have to come for them before they come for us." Rick said pointing at us.  
"We can't leave them alive."  
"Where there's life, there's possibility." Morgan said.  
"Of them hitting us." Rick said, sounding annoyed.  
"We're not trapped in this. None of you are trapped in this." Morgan says to us.  
"Morgan, they always come back." Rick said.  
"Come back when they're dead, too." Morgan said.  
"Yeah, we'll stop them. We have before." He said.  
"I'm not talking about the walkers." Morgan said, Rick stared at him.  
"Morgan wants to talk to them first." Rick said to everyone.  
"I think that would be a mistake, but it's not up to me. I'll talk to the people still at home. I'll discuss it with the people on guard now, too, but who else wants to approach the Saviors, talk to them first?" Aaron stood up.  
"What happened here, we won't let that happen again." Aaron said, he looks at Morgan. I smiled. _I guess he still feels guilt._  
"I won't." Morgan nods. Aaron looks back at Rick and nods and then sits back down. No one says anything.  
"Looks like it's settled. We know exactly what this is. We don't shy from it, we live. We kill them all. We don't all have to kill." Rick said. Morgan sat down.  
"But if people are gonna stay here they do have to accept it." Rick walks off. I look at Carl and he shakes his head.

The next morning, everyone was getting ready for the fight, they had gone over the plan last night, Carl and I weren't going. Dominic was going with them, I didn't really want him too, but it's his choice. I saw Maggie putting her thing her the car. Is she going. I go over to her.  
"Hey Maggie, are you going?" I asked. She turns around and nods.  
"Yeah, I have too." She said. I stare at her for a second and then nodded my head.  
"I'm going." I said. She looked at me confused.  
"I'm just going to keep watch." Maggie said. I nodded.  
"Okay, I'll help you." I said. She stares at me, but nods.  
"Alright. Do you have everything you need?" She asked. I look down at myself and then back at her.  
"Yes." I said, nodding. I look around and Dominic talking to Avie and Carl.  
"Be right back." I said to Maggie and I went over to them.  
"Hey, I'm going." I said to them. Dominic quickly shook his head.  
"No, absolutely not." He said.  
"I'm just going to keep watch with Maggie." I said.  
"She can't be left alone."

 **I am so sorry it took so long to update this. I've just been really busy with work and home stuff. But the season finale was horrifying. #WhoIsIt**


End file.
